The Path to Realization
by Eternalfan
Summary: Charlie's job is forcing Bella to move after her High School graduation.She comes back five yrs later an accomplished business woman with a child and troubled past between the time she left and the present. All Human. BellaxJacob
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first Twilight All-Human fanfic. Please enjoy!

None of these characters are mine, they are Stephanie Meyers. =(

* * *

**Forks High School – Graduation Day**

**BPOV**

I sat in the cafeteria with my friends, all twelve of us dressed in our dresses and suits. Rose looked absolutely stunning in a deep purple gown, showing off the curves she'd developed over the years I'd known her, her golden blonde hair loose in smooth waves down her back. Alice looked like the beautiful, sweet and mischievous little pixie that she was in her turquoise knee length dress. Tanya and Leah were both equally stunning in their gowns, while the boys were dressed to the nines in tuxedos.

"So, when are you going to talk about it?" Seth brought up the subject from the table behind me. I simply smiled at him, really not wanting to go into the subject.

Charlie, my dad, also a police chief, had been transferred here a few years ago and since he was my only parent I travelled with him. In all the places Charlie had taken me, never had I met such wonderful people like the ones before me. I still thanked my lucky star every night that I was given such amazing friends like the ones I'd made. However it was almost like I knew it was too good to be true. Charlie was being transferred again, and I had to go with him.

"Bella, sweetie, you can't keep it bottled up it's not healthy," I looked across the table to Leah and smiled, I could feel my smile faltering at the look of misery I was getting from Quil and Embry. I didn't want to look around for fear that the same look was reflected on my other friend's faces.

"You guys had better sign my yearbook," I smiled weakly again, pulling out my yearbook. Big mistake. Once I opened it there were pictures everywhere of us girls together, the guys posing, all of us together.

The one that really got to me was the one of me and Jacob in front of my locker. He had me in one of his famous bear hugs, easily lifting me up in the air. It almost looked like we were a couple, almost. He was like my big brother, like the guys were. But Jacob was so much more than that to me.

"Bella, you know we'll keep in touch with you. Once you're one of us there's no way out," she grinned as Jasper hugged her from behind.

"By the way, when was the last time you ate?" I heard the reprimanding tone in Edward's voice. I looked down really not wanting them to see just how upset I was by all of this.

"So how about all this sun huh?" was all I could get out. I winced at the exasperated tones and angry looks.

"Bella! You already look like the walking dead, you're so pale. You need to eat something," I blushed at Quil's comment and grinned.

"What are you talking about? I'm always this pale,"

"Bella," Jacob's warning tone was heard from directly behind me. I didn't want to look back. He was the only person I didn't think I would be able to let go of for who knows how long.

"Here Bella, you need this more than I do," Rose pulled a muffin out of her bag and put it in front of me.

"You're such a mom," I smiled at her, she hugged me and urged me to eat but I felt like was going to heave. The scent of the muffin threw me off, I was so not okay with this.

I felt it, first one tear, then another, and another. I wiped them away quickly hoping no one had seen it.

"Bella?" Alice's sweet voice was right near me. I tried to use my hair as a shield to hide my face, but she pulled it away from me and gasped. "Oh sweetie, it'll be okay. I promise," she pulled me close against her chest and rocked back and forth as I continued to fight my losing battle.

"Pass her over," Jacob's voice was slightly playful but very serious. It was always a joke amongst the guys since they could just pick me up with one arm and pass me over like a Bella doll onto the next person. Next to Alice I was the smallest one and lightest one.

"Come here Bells," Jake tucked me in his lap and brushed the hair from face and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

That did it. I couldn't stop the torrent of tears that followed his sweet gesture. I cried and cried for what seemed like hours at the fact that I was going to lose the best friends I'd ever had. They were my family, my everything.

I felt his arms tighten around me as he rocked back and forth.

"She really should eat something. It'll be better once she has food in her stomach," I shook my head at Jasper's comment and pressed my face further into Jacob's chest.

"Jasper's right Bells. You need to eat," I looked up at him, feeling my heart break that much more at his beautiful sad smile and nodded. The last thing I wanted to do was make my friends worry. I had to try my best to put on a strong face no matter how hard it was.

I sat up in Jake's lap and reached for a piece of Rose's muffin and ate it slowly. I really did start to feel better once it settled in my stomach, but it would never fill up the hole that was slowly making its way through my heart.

I looked up and blushed at Leah's grin.

"What?" I could feel Jake's arms tighten slightly around me but didn't think anything of it.

"You two have to get together. Both of scream sexual frustration!" I blushed at the deep chuckles and looked back at Jacob and laughed at the look on his face. Like Leah had grown an extra head.

"We so do not scream sexual frustration. We scream 'shut up!' at your crazy assumptions," I laughed at Jake's comment, leaning back into the warmth of his tux jacket.

"Uh huh," Leah raised an eyebrow at us and I tried my best not to laugh. "Come on! The two of you are always together,"

"We're with you too. Should I jump your bones since I see you almost every day?" I blushed right away at my comment.

"I would pay a lot of money to see that," I smacked Emmett's arm which set him off into a roar of laughter. More so when I felt my blush turn a deep red.

"Seriously though, you guys need to get together or something. It's making me frustrated!" I looked at her incredulously. "Really it is. Quil is looking appealing for crying out loud!"

"Hey!" Quil, who was next to Leah looked at her with a mock hurt look but deep down we all knew they felt something for each other. But like Jake and I they weren't ready to admit it yet.

I sat up at those words as they raced through my head. _Weren't ready yet_. I seriously hadn't put any thought to anything being there in the first place. I relaxed when I realized it really wasn't something I should be worried about.

"You know, I don't know what hurts more, leaving here in a week or not knowing when I'll be able to come back." I leaned back into Jake, smiling when he tightened his arms around me. I swear it was like he could read me like an open book.

"Bells," Embry reached across and put one of his big hands over mine and smiled gently. "Don't do this to yourself,"

"Do you honestly think we'd let you get away?" I smiled at Edward's comment.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," I smiled sadly at Seth's words.

"I wish I could stay. I wish Charlie would just stay here permanently,"

"We do too Bella, trust me we do too, but that's not always how things work," I looked up at Tanya's words and smiled.

"You know I'll miss you guys, a lot. I seriously don't know what I'll do once you're all gone," my voice fell to a whisper at the last part. I really didn't know what I was going to do with myself without them. They were my world.

"You're going to live Bella," Emmett's voice surprised me. I looked up into his intense gaze and suddenly felt the strength I'd been looking for. They always managed to do that to me, make feel like so much more than I really was.

"You're going to live and maybe even start a family," I thought I felt Jacob tensed but thought nothing of it as his arms relaxed right away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth retrieving his arm from Jacob and frowned. What was going on?

"You're right, I will live my life to the fullest, but I promise one thing though," I hugged Jacob's arms closer to me, loving the strength he seemed to pass on to me with just a touch. "I promise to come back. I don't care how long it takes, I will come back,"

**

* * *

  
**

**Five years later**

I picked up my cell phone, thanking my lucky stars that I my cell phone was password protected as looked through my phone book and pressed 'dial' once I found the number I needed.

"Hello?" that voice, that sweet voice. I smiled through my tears; I had to keep my composure. I didn't want to make her panic

"Alice?"

"Yes, who's sp-" that's when it hit me, "Bella?" I could hear some commotion in the background and grinned when I recognized some of the deep voices.

"Yeah it's me," I smiled, finally happy. After five long years of pain I was finally happy.

"Oh my God BELLA!! I missed you so much!" I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing at her high pitched squeal. Some things never change.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll tell you all about it when I come down," I hushed my voice, I didn't want to wake Alexa and I knew James would be home any minute now.

"You'd better I can – Wait a minute, you're coming here?! Really!!" I pulled the phone away from my ear again but smiled. I wouldn't want Alice any other way.

"Yeah Alice, I'm coming home," I smiled at the sound of those words, liking the sound of them more and more as I repeated them in my head.

"I can't wait 'til you come back. Call me. I'll meet you at the airport," I could hear some of the excitement in the back and knew she'd most likely would not be alone at the airport. I smiled at the prospect of seeing all my friends. But there was something I had to tell her, but I wasn't quite sure how to bring it up.

"Okay. Um Alice?" I frowned and rubbed my temple with the palm of my hand.

"Yeah,"

"I, um, I have something to tell you, well more like show you. I hope you guys won't think less of me," I tried to hold back the tears but failed miserably. I could tell she heard at the sound of the small gasp I heard on the other end.

"Why would any of us think less of you? Whatever it is, trust me, we're all here for you. Just get your skinny ass back here," I heard a deep chuckle and knew automatically that it was Emmett.

"Alright Alice. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I should be there by early afternoon," I took out my plane tickets and looked at my landing time to make sure.

"I'll so be there. Don't be surprised though if I'm not the only one," I smiled at that.

"I figured as much,"

"See you soon Bella,"

"See you Alice," I hung up the phone just as I heard the front door open and slam shut. I looked back that the sleeping shape of my daughter and picked up the nearest blunt object I could find. Alexa and I were getting out of here if it was the last thing I did. My child deserved a chance at a happy life, so did I.

* * *

Don't forget to review =)


	2. Chapter 2

Man I am on a role!! I just have so many ideas and I have to get them out!! Please review! =)

* * *

**APOV**

My cell phone vibrated on the kitchen counter making me jump. _Who could be calling me at this hour?_

"Hello?" I wasn't quite sure about the number. It seemed familiar.

"Alice?" That voice, _no way!_

"Yes, who's sp-" that's when it hit me, "Bella?" everyone around me perked up. Quil's eyebrow's shot up in shock.

"Yeah it's me," I squealed in excitement. Her voice sounded less vibrant than it used to, but it was Bella and that's all that mattered. Rose, Leah and Tanya waved me down to talk to her. I put up my hand with a small frown letting them know something was off. The guys seemed to pick up on it too as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"What's wrong love?" Jasper asked quietly, I quickly kissed his cheek and put up my finger to wait two minutes.

"Oh my God BELLA!! I missed you so much!" My hand tightened around Rose's when she took mine pleading to speak to her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll tell you all about it when I come down," her voice sounded strained.

"You'd better I can – Wait a minute, you're coming here?! Really!!" Jacob grinned from across the counter almost spilling his beer in the process.

"Yeah Alice, I'm coming home," it almost sounded like she was relieved. I decided to keep it simple and simply answered.

"I can't wait 'til you come back. Call me. I'll meet you at the airport," I could practically feel the excitement from everyone around me, I was excited too. I couldn't wait to see Bella.

"Okay. Um Alice?" here it comes.

"Yeah,"

"I, um, I have something to tell you, well more like show you. I hope you guys won't think less of me," I could tell she was close to tears. _What in the world is she talking about?_

"Why would any of us think less of you? Whatever it is, trust me, we're all here for you. Just get your skinny ass back here," I heard Emmett chuckle and threw my empty plastic cup at him to shut him up. That set off another set of chuckles and giggles.

'Shut up!' I mouthed at them.

"Alright Alice. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I should be there by early afternoon,"

"I'll so be there. Don't be surprised though if I'm not the only one,"

"I figured as much," I could hear the smile in her voice. At least she sounded happy at the prospect of coming back.

"See you soon Bella,"

"See you Alice,"

I pressed 'End' and put it down, staring at it, completely thrown back by the turn of events. Jasper and I had invited everyone over for drinks and beer and watch some movies when the topic of Bella came up, the only one in the group that wasn't here.

"What did she say?" Leah leaned over the counter grabbing my hand taking me away from my thoughts.

"She said she was coming home. It's just the way she said it," I put my hands on Jasper's forearms for comfort.

"How did she say it," Edward's question caught me off guard.

"I don't know how to explain it," I looked down at the phone again as if I were looking at Bella. "She said it in a way that it sounded like she was relieved. Does that make sense?" I looked up at Jasper. He smiled lovingly down at me and kissed my forehead.

"It does babe. I just wonder what could have happened that could make her sound that way," from across the kitchen I could hear the stressful noises coming from Jacob's tight grip on his beer bottle. He'd missed the most out of all of us. We all knew he wouldn't admit it but he'd always had feelings for Bella, but she'd always seen him as the big brother and he took that role seriously when it came to her. I was sure just the thought of Bella distraught over whatever it was she was dealing with upset him a lot.

"She said she'd talk about it once she came back. We'll just have to wait and see," despite the present atmosphere I knew everyone of us was more than really excited to see Bella again. I just wondered why she would think we would think less of us. We all loved her like family.

* * *

_The next day_

I stood at the airport waiting. The words 'Alice' and 'waiting' weren't words that particularly went well with each other. Just when I was about to lose it and bring everyone down with me I saw the most amazing sight ever. Bella...

"Holly shit," Quil... still as charming as a retarded chicken, let out a wolf whistle. At the sound, everyone else turned to look. More whistles and cat-calls followed.

Bella was still slim but she'd developed an hour glass figure that even had me checking her out! In her Steve Madden boots, her low rise dark wash boot leg jeans hugged her hips and showed just a bit of skin above her beige hoodie. Yeah I recognized those boots! They were the ones I'd given her for Christmas years ago. Her hair was loose and halfway down her back in soft chocolate brown curles and waves. Her eyes, still the deep brown color they'd been seemed haunted, like she wanted to look over her shoulder to see if someone were following her. Her eyes widened when she saw all of us here and if it was possible, widened even more when Quil whistled. And then came the famous blush. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth burst out laughing. Rose, Leah, Tanya, and I tried to quiet our men down. People were starting to stare.

I couldn't help but laugh at her dark red color staining her cheeks, at least that hadn't changed. Then she actually did look behind her, but also reached out her hand. I saw a small hand reach up and take hers. A little girl with a stuffed wolf tucked under her arm emerged from behind her legs. Everyone got quiet.

"Is... Is that her daughter? She's adorable!" Leah smiled at the cute little brunette that looked so much like our friend.

"I think so, she looks so much like her," the little girl had the same color hair and eyes.

I smiled and waved her over, playfully pushing Quil away when he whistled again.

"Beelllaaa!!" not being able to contain himself, Emmett climbed over the gate, not that the guards wanted to do anything to stop him, he owned many of the airplanes. That and he was the size of a bear. None of them wanted to even attempt to stop him as he ran over to her and picked her up in a bear hug.

"Emm... Air!! Air Emm please!" He laughed and kissed her cheek, making her blush darker. The little girl on the ground pulled on Emmett's pant leg.

"Why you doin' that to my mommy mister?" Well that answered that question.

* * *

**BPOV**

I tried to breathe through the tight confines of Emmett's arms as he hugged me. As tight as it was, it was amazingly comforting. I fought the hysterics coming on as I realized I was truly home. James couldn't hurt me anymore. Not with my friends.

"Why you doin' that to my mommy mister?" Alexa bless her tiny soul, my angel. She was such a good three year old.

Emmett looked at me, silently asking my permission to speak to her. I nodded, stilling my quivering lower lip by biting down on it.

Emmett squatted down in front of Alexa, "and who might you be darlin',"

Alexa looked at him, her eyes wide. I don't think she'd ever seen a man so big before.

"I'm not allowed to speak to strangers. Sorry," I looked and tried not to laugh when I heard the guys chuckling at my daughter's let down. Emmett looked up at me with a smirk.

"You teach 'em well Bells," then looking back at Alexa he held out his hand for her to take.

"I'm your momma's friend. My name is Emmett," Alexa looked up at me; I nodded, letting her know it was okay to speak to him. I couldn't help but snort in laughter at my daughter's adorable enthusiasm as she eagerly shook his massive hand in her minuscule one. Emmett grinned, looked up at me and winked.

"I'm Alexa, it's nice to meet you Emmett," I grinned at the 'awwes' and held out my hand to her once again to take so we could make it the last foot through the gate and meet everyone else.

"Mommy, why are there so many people here?" I could tell Alexa was a more than a little overwhelmed by the group that had come to greet us. I would be lying if I said I wasn't.

"They're all my friends Alexa. You have nothing to be worried about," I looked up once more to go through the gate and tried to ignore the questioning looks. I knew they'd heard me. God I wasn't looking forward to explaining James to them.

"Why are they so tall?" here we go. The questions.

"Because they're adults,"

"Daddy wasn't that tall,"

"Daddy was an exception,"

"Why?" I looked up heavenward for help. I narrowed my eyes at Jacob and Embry when they chuckled.

"He just was Alexa,"

"Why?" at the sound of more chuckles and giggles I kneeled down, not before directing some very needed dirty looks at the guys, and looked at Alexa.

"Sweetheart, people are made differently,"

"Okay," with that the topic was dropped. I sighed and stood back up, and punched Embry in the arm.

"Ouch! Way to greet your friends Bells," he did his best to hide his chuckles while he said this.

"First off, that didn't hurt one bit. Second, you deserve that, but you're right," and pulled him down into a hug. I felt a multitude of arms come around us and saw Leah, Seth, Quil, and Tanya had joined in our group hug, followed by Rose, Jasper and Edward. I was so happy to be where I was right at that moment I didn't want to leave, ever.

"Alright, everybody, break it up! I want my Bella fix, and I want it NOW!" I didn't even have a chance to turn around to greet Jacob before he spun around himself, grabbed me down by my thighs forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck or fall and hauled me up against his massive chest. I held on tightly, wrapping my legs around him. I felt his arms tighten their hold on me as he whispered in my ear, "I missed you Bells," he was my undoing. Nearly five years of pain and suffering, not only physical, but also emotional because I missed them all so much. Especially Jacob. My Jacob. Tucking my face into the crook of his neck I released the sob I'd been holding since I first saw them all.

"Let's get her out of here," I heard Emmett say to Jacob. I felt his chin move as he nodded. I knew Alexa was safe with my friends. Sure enough I heard Rose speak to her.

"I'm Rose. We're going to take you and your mommy home with us okay?"

"Okay,"

My sobs quieted down as Jacob rubbed a soothing hand in circles on my back.

* * *

"You can put me down now Jake," I felt silly in arms, like a child. His hold tightened, like he half expected me to leap out of his hold. Quite the opposite; I didn't want to leave.

"Jake people are staring," contrary to my own argument I laid my head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his strength.

"Let them stare. I'm not letting you go 'til we're home," I tucked my head under his chin and looked out in front. I saw Rose load up Alexa in her SUV. I was about to mention a booster seat, but smiled when I saw that it was one of those new models with boosters tucked away up in the backrest. She brought it down and sat her on the booster and buckled her in, adjusting the seat belt so it was at her height.

"I hope she's going to be alright," I heard Leah say to Rose. Great... already I've got them were worried.

"Mommy'll be okay," Alexa was watching me in Jacob's arms with a look in her eyes that belied her young age. "She's away from Daddy now. He can't hurt her anymore,"

I felt Jacob stop dead in his tracks. I could feel the stares from everyone. I knew it was coming, I just wished it could have waited a little longer.

"What the hell did she just say Bella?" Emmett's voice sounded furious. I ducked my head further down into the crook of Jake's neck.

"Not here please guys. Not in front of my daughter,"

"Fine, but you're coming in my truck and we're going to talk," _Oh fuck..._

I'm dying to know what you guys think!! Please review!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I want to take time to thank all of you who reviewed; Princess-Pretear85, Audlyn & orangblossm. Also thank you to all of you who added my story to your favorites list! Thanks so much for reading.

Again my disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters, except for Julie and Dinny (whom I'm created for this chapter and upcoming ones as well) You may use them, just please ask me first. =)

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett's truck pulled out of the airport parking lot. Emmett, Jacob, Leah, Quil, and I were all packed into Emmett's F-350 superduty.

"Alright Bells. Talk," seated in the middle seat in the back of the cab with Jake on my left and Quil on the right, I looked at Emmett's eyes in his rear view mirror and didn't know where to start. _How about with the obvious?_

"Alexa's father's name was James. He was physically abusive so I left," I could feel Jake's anger beside me.

"How badly did he hurt you Bella," I knew what he was doing. He was memorizing everything I was telling him, in case James came back. Judging by Jake's murderous look, so was he.

"Never bad enough to be hospitalized for more than a day," I couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of my mouth. Scratch that, the way the crap was coming out of my mouth. Like it was an everyday thing, _well it was at one point._ Sighing, I knew he wanted more details, especially when Leah turned around in her seat and squeezed my leg saying, "Bella, trust me when I say we won't think less of you. It's okay; you can tell us if you want when you're ready,"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to involve any of you in this. It's my problem and I'll deal with it," I looked down at my hands feeling four sets of eyes on me.

"What the hell are you talking about Bells? Why are you saying that," Quil's hand touched my face as he turned me to look at him, understanding lit his face. "He hurt you before you left didn't he,"

I thought back to yesterday and how I'd hoped to get out of my old place before James came looking for me.

"Bella?" Quil's voice was low and gentle but held an edge of anger to it. Swallowing the lump in my throat I pulled the hair back on the left side of my face, exposing the deep bloody gash in my hairline that had started to dry up on the flight over. I'm sure it was every color imaginable at this point.

"Mother Fucker!" Emmett punched his steering wheel, trying to keep his eyes on the road. I knew this was coming, I just didn't want to talk about it all that much.

"I tried to pack everything quickly be-before he came looking for me. I'd had a restraining order put on James a year and a half ago when he wouldn't leave me and Alexa alone. It set him off worse than before," drawing a weak breath, I drew my knees up to my chest on the seat of the truck and wrap my arms around them. "He said I had no right to take Alexa away from him. That I was a horrible mother for taking her way from her father and exposing to the life I lead. That I was a bad influence," I hated that he made me feel this way, but James had connections and I always feared he'd take Alexa away someday. He hated that I was an independent business owner. 'Fucking unnatural' he use to say.

"What does he mean by that?" Leah handed me a tissue from the glove compartment. I frowned at it and she nodded towards my wound. I touched it and was surprised to see it bleeding. Taking the tissue and murmuring a "thank you," I held it to my temple trying to staunch the flow.

"That thing's got to hurt like hell," I felt Jake's big hands pull my hair away from my face, gently holding it up for me as he took the tissue out of my hands and dabbed at my cut.

"You didn't answer Leah's question Bells. Why doesn't he like the life you have?"

"Because I work mostly with men and he's the insanely jealous type. Basically he thinks I whore myself out to my own employees," just then I remembered I had to call Julie and Dinny. They'll kill me for not calling them the minute I landed.

"What do you for a living?" Quil leaned back in his seat and rubbed soothing circles on my back with his hand.

"I'm a mechanic. I specialize in old classics and custom paint jobs," Emmett whistled and grinned broadly.

"You finally learned to change a tire huh?" Jake's grin was wide displaying brilliant white teeth. I playfully slapped his thigh when I spotted him checking me out. I remembered how turned on he use to get when a girl would talk engine to him. It was like some sort of foreplay to him. James on the other hand found it disgusting that I knew so much about something that was a 'man's job'.

"Will you knock it off?" I could feel my face heat up. I heard Leah laugh in the front seat at the silly look on Jake's face.

"So Bells... whatcha doin' later?" with a lopsided grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows, Jake chuckled when I blushed again. _God Damnit! _Worst part is, I missed this. I missed him.

"How much longer?" Emmett chuckled at my question and looked back at Jake who had a hand on his chest like I'd hurt his feelings. I knew better, that blasted grin was still there.

"Well now, I was just about to pull in, but I figure maybe I'll just keep on driving. Give my man Jake here a chance to get reacquainted," my groan was drowned out by more chuckles and Leah bursting out laughing. I knew they were trying to make me feel at ease with something I knew only too well; trying to get Jake and me together. Only this time Jake seemed the eager participant.

"Come one Bella, you can't fight us off this time," Leah grinned and looked up at Quil. "Remember how frustrated I use to get around you two?" I nodded, smiling when I remembered how she said she'd kiss Quil. I looked up,

"No way!" I looked from her to Quil and snorted in laughter at his proud grin.

"Damn right,"

"Smooth man, smooth," Jake smacked Quil in the back of the head. "Hey! You're just jealous,"

Leah sighed in exasperation and eyed Quil with a dangerous look; only the slightest of twitches from the corner of her lip gave her away.

"See what you made me do? I slept with him for crying out loud!"

"Me?! When did I become the cause of this?" I laughed at Leah when she swatted at my leg.

"You just did," she sat back in her seat, ready to unbuckle herself when Quil's low baritone voice whispered in the suddenly quiet cab.

"Like you didn't like it," I'd never seen Leah choke on her own words. She and Quil seemed perfectly matched. I smiled when I looked at the private look they exchanged. Maybe I'll find the same thing some day.

"We're here," Emmett called out just as he was pulling up behind Rose's SUV.

* * *

**JPOV**

I opened the door, stepping out of the truck and offered my hand to Bella. She still seemed so tiny and the truck was pretty high, so instead I put my hands on her hips and lifted her down. In my attempts to keep her from hitting her head on the roof of the truck, I brought her close to me and smelled the delicate perfume coming off her skin and hair. _Damn! The woman smelled just as amazing as she looked._ I still couldn't shake the image of Bella on a creeper working under an old classic car, covered in grease and sweat, while she wore little cut offs and maybe a tank top. _Whoa Jake! Take it easy_. I could feel myself getting hard and quickly pushed the thoughts away. I heard Bella gasp and realized I was still holding her up, her face right in front of mine. _She won't let you Jake. The woman just got out of an abusive relationship._ I was so tempted to suck on that lower lip. I saw her staring at my mouth and groaned in frustration.

"Yo lover boy, put the girl down and come help me set up the patio for the bar-b-q," Emmett's voice brought me back to the present. Putting Bella down, I nervously rubbed the skin on the back of my neck and tried to ignore the throbbing in my pants.

"Bella why don't you come inside, we've got so much to catch up on," I could hear the joy in Alice's voice and the soft laughs from Rose and Tanya. Leah on the other hand just watched us with a knowing grin as she carried a sleeping Alexa inside the house.

"I'm coming!" I groaned at those words, and turned my attention to Emmett's truck, noticing his rear left tire was low.

"Sorry Jake, we'll talk later?" Bella still seemed as affected as I was, she just didn't have a boner to hide.

"Sure sure Bells," I leaned a hand on Emmett's truck and took deep breaths. I don't know how long I stood there examining that one tire for until I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Did it go away yet," Embry chuckled and patted me on the back in sympathy.

"Not yet," I gritted my teeth in frustration, trying to get Bella's scent out of my nostrils.

"Listen, no matter how long you stare at that tire, it's not going to reinflate itself or get rid of your problem," Edward's hand came around my shoulder with a beer. The man could read minds, I swear it.

"Thanks man," I quickly opened it like a man dying of thirst and took a long swig out the bottle, feeling instantly better when it cooled down my sizzling nerve endings.

"Alright," I turned around and took the opportunity to rearrange myself while I had the guys shielding me from the large glass wall that looked straight into the kitchen where the girls were.

"Emmett, you really need to build some actual walls,"

"Nah, Rose likes looking out the window when we have sex on the counter, spiritual or something like that," I groaned feeling it come back with the picture of Bella there with me instead of him and Rose.

"So what about that bar-b-q?"

* * *

**BPOV**

I checked on Alexa, making sure she had Patrick, her stuffed wolf, with her. Leah had laid her down in the middle of Rose and Emmett's humongous bed. It had to be big to accommodate a man his size. I smiled at the walls of pillows she'd made in an attempt to keep her from rolling off the bed. I missed all of them so much. I missed the kindness, the love, and playful banters. I smiled remembering poor Jake's dilemma outside. I knew there wasn't much I could do to ease his pain. _Uh huh... you know there is._ I pushed my outrageous thoughts out of my head. I didn't want Jake to think that he was just a rebound. At first I thought it would be the same big brother routine. It's what I remembered Jake as, he was my big brother. Everyone else had always seemed to see something else, I hadn't at the time. Jake's 'dilemma' outside proved me wrong. Never had I felt that kind of attraction to anyone; his smell, his strength, the way he looked at my lips. I wanted nothing more than to have him take me against Emmett's truck. I shifted uncomfortably feeling my panties getting damp.

"Shit," I breathed putting my forehead into my hand in aggravation at how complicated things had gotten all of a sudden.

"Did I do something wrong?" Leah came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled,

"No no! Everything is perfect, I was just – uh – oh hell, I was thinking about outside," I could feel my cheeks burning, especially when she chuckled.

"Come one downstairs, Tanya made some drinks," she led me down the stairs to the kitchen where the girls were all looking at me with grins. Leah handed me a glass with what looked like some kind of cream liquor and milk. "Seems to me like you could use a good stiff one," I choked on my drink at Leah's double meaning and couldn't help the grin that pulled at my mouth. _Like I never left!_

"The drink Bella, she meant the drink!" Tanya put her arm around my shoulder pulled me close into a one armed hug.

"Uh huh, right," I felt Tanya's hands on my head. "Bella, you're bleeding,"

"Oh shit I forgot!" Leah ran to the bathroom and came back with rubbing alcohol, gauze, 3M tape and an elastic.

"Huh?" Tanya, Alice and Rose looked at me in question. _Not again._

"Tie up your hair Bella, that thing needs to be cleaned and covered up," I took the elastic and gently pulled up the hair my left side and then the hair on the right, and tied it all up in a messy bun. I ignored the gasps from the girls and let Leah clean it for me, and patch it up.

"Did he do that to you?" Alice walked over to me and pulled my face to hers when I tried to look away and nodded.

"Bella, you can to talk to us,"

Leah came beside me and put her arm around my shoulders. "She did, she told us about it in the truck. He came just when she was about to leave even though she had a restriction order put on him. Didn't like the idea of her taking off with Alexa or the fact that she has her own business,"

I smiled at Leah who changed the topic with the last part of her sentence.

"Really?" Rose leaned on the counter, and smiled that beautiful gentle smile. I could see why Emmett loved her so much. She was such a mom. I wondered if that was something they were planning on? I'd be sure to offer them Alexa if ever she wanted Emmett to 'practice' being a dad. I smiled at the image of Alexa playing pony on Emmett's back. That was her favorite game that she usually played with Tony, one of my mechanics.

"Yeah, our Bella here is wrench jockey," I heard Jacob's voice as he came in from the patio door behind me. I felt his hands gently rest on my hips and pull me close to his chest. The butterflies in my stomach were going haywire by his closeness. I blushed when I saw the girls' grins.

"Oh Bella, you forgot your stiff drink," I groaned, mortified by Tanya especially when she wiggled her eyebrows at me as she handed me my drink again. I sighed in surrender and leaned my head back against Jacob's chest and smiled when his hands came all the way around my waist.

"Jake man, you don't waste time that's for sure," Jasper came up beside him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No way, I've waited five years for this. Would you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't," coming up behind Alice he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head. I looked away when he noticed my bandage and frowned.

"Not now Jasper," Alice patted his arm, she must have felt him stiffen. "It's in Bella's past now. She's back and we're going to make sure that 1 – she get's better, 2 – she get's set up with a house and place for her business, and we can't forget the most important one, 3 – that she get's laid!"

Again I choked on drink, blowing some out of my nose. Jake, who was chuckling behind me, held me tighter with one arm and gently patted my back to help me breath with the other.

"You know we love you Bells," kissing my cheek, Rose handed me a Kleenex.

Yeah this was definitely going to be interesting. But I kept getting this feeling that James wasn't done yet. I smiled as I rested against Jake's warmth, at least I had my friends by my side this time. James had no idea what he was waiting for him if he even tried.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! *wink* =D Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!! WOW!! I can't get over all the reviews I'm getting on my first all-human fanfic! I'm so happy you all like it. I'm having a blast writing it. Big thanks to all you who've reviewed.

Again the disclaimer; I don't own any of the Twlight characters (I'm poor) lol! Enjoy! xox. Oh by the way Lemony goodness in this chapter!!

* * *

BPOV

I was helping setting up the table outside when I heard Alexa screaming upstairs. _The nightmares!_ I'd completely forgotten about her nightmares. Shit I should have set her up in the livingroom a little closer to us. _How could I be so stupid?!_ I left the plates on the table and ran upstairs.

I ignored all questions and looks as I dashed up to the master bedroom and pulled my sobbing, shaking daughter into my arms.

"It's okay sweetheart, mommy's here," I rocked her back and forth, running my fingers through her hair knowing it would eventually calm her down. Rose quietly knocked on the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" I nodded still rocking Alexa who was starting to quiet down a little.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah. She has these nightmares quite often," I sighed looking down at my daughter's precious face as she began to drift back to sleep. This was a problem I'd had with Alexa since she was a little over a year old. She'd have recurring nightmares about her father. She'd seen him hit me numerous times, once he even tried to take it out on her. I wouldn't allow it.

"What about? Has she ever told you?" I could feel tears stinging my eyes. It hurt me so much that my child was terrified of her own father.

"What's going on in here?" Emmett stepped into the room, kneeled down in front of us, and patted Alexa's leg. She seemed to take comfort in his touch. I smiled through my tears knowing that I'd made the right decision. She was already started to feel safe. Usually at anyone else's touch she'd flinch or have another melt-down.

"Alexa has nightmares. She use to have them a lot. They've been happening less and less over the last few months, but I should have known better when I moved us to a place she doesn't know,"

"Sounds pretty serious," He brushed her hair out of her eyes and gently rubbed her tears away with his thumb.

"They are. Guys I really don't know how to put this but I can't stand keeping it inside," I choked on my own words, feeling fresh tears that I hid in my daughter's hair. "She dreams about her father and it scares her half to death. No little child should be having nightmares that bad at three years old. Especially about her own father,"

"Has he ever hit her?" Emmett's voice was dangerously low, Rose's face paled at the thought.

"He tried once. I wouldn't let him near her," I ran my fingers through her hair again, taking in her sweet scent of her Gerber Baby oatmeal body wash and held her tighter. "I – I just know he's going to look for me. He said he'd find me if it's the last thing he does. I don't know what I'd do if he took her away from me," I held her tighter and rested my cheek on the top of her head, holding her to me like she held her wolf to her chest.

"If he does, trust me we're ready. The boys and I were talking outside, we had a feeling he might come look for you. And don't worry, it will be the last thing he does,"

Somehow I knew he wasn't joking. If there were two words to describe our men: fiercely protective.

* * *

**EMPOV**

I walked back outside after my little conversation with Bella and Rose and told the guys about the poor kid's melt down in her sleep. Let's just say they were more than a little pissed. I told them how Bella wouldn't let the prick touch Alexa, that must have pissed him off. He must of taken it out on her. Oh yeah, just another picture in my mind to remind me what to do if I see the asshole. Speaking of which,

"Hey Bells, you got a picture of the ass wipe?" I grinned when she smiled. I loved seeing her smile. By the bags under her eyes it looked like it was something she hadn't done in a while.

She reached into her back jean pocket and pulled out her i phone. Jake and I stood behind her while she sorted through her pics. There were some pretty hot cars but there was plenty of time to look at those after. First thing first.

"Here's a good close up of him," she clicked on the thumbnail and enlarged the picture on the screen of her phone.

"This is the guy?" I took the phone when she offered it to me to get a better look and frowned at the blonde pretty-boy with the tin-tin hair cut.

"Hey Jake check out the deadbeat," I threw him the phone and watched him frown down at the picture of the ass wad.

"No offence Bells, but you left your good taste in men in Forks when you left," he chuckled when she blushed. I laughed out loud loving how the two of them were already hitting it off. It was about time if you asked me.

"How's Alexa?" Embry walked up to Bella and pulled her into a hug. Honestly, she looked like hell. Her eyes looked haunted, like she were waiting for all the good that have happened so far to just disappear.

"She's better thanks," she held him tighter and smiled shyly. "I set her up in the living room if that's okay with you Emmett," she bit her lip in concern. _Why would she even bother to ask me a question like that? How in the world did he get her so insecure?_

"Bells, don't ask me questions like that. Wherever you feel she's safest, please just put her there. Anything for the two of you, you should know that," I pulled her away from Embry and into my arms hugging her tightly like a big brother should. I know it use to be Jake's gig, but it was mine now seeing as her and Jake seemed to be kicking it to a good start already.

She let me go reluctantly, I could tell all the hugs were doing her good.

"I'd better go ch –" her sentence was cut off halfway when her iphone began to play AC/DC's "Shook me all night long" in Jasper's hand. I raised my eyebrows in question and chuckled when she blushed.

"It's a good song okay!" she caught the phone when Jasper gently threw it to her, turning still facing us she pressed talk and sighed. I had to laugh at her mannerisms. By the look of it it was a close acquaintance.

"Hi Jewels," she spoke into the phone like she were talking to a kid.

"I know I forgot I'm sorry," she listened to her friend, while she played with a small pebble on the patio. "When do you think you can have them ready?" a huge smile lit up her face. "Oh King will love it here!"

'King?' I mouthed to the guys. They all shrugged. She noticed something on her shoe and bent over to get it off.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice's voice yelled from behind her. I burst out laughing when she stood up quick as lightning with her eyes wide as saucers.

"Is that a tattoo!?" We all looked at her, eyebrows raised in question and obvious interest.

"Yeah that was the pixie I was telling you about," she mumbled into the mouth piece. "I'll call you later. If you could make sure everything is packed in my semi, my cars in the carrier, and the kids in the trailor, that would be fantastic. I owe you one – love you too Jewels. Bye,"

"Isabella, is that a tattoo?!"

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Isabella, is that a tattoo?!" I turned to look at Alice with what I knew was a bright red face. I tried to ignore the looks of interest from everyone around me.

"Uh yeah it is," I ran my hand nervously through my messy bun, accidently lifting raising my hoodie. My eyes widened again as I heard some whistles from behind me.

"Nice ink Bells," I quickly pulled my shirt down. I saw the look on Jacob's face and tried to stifle my moan. He looked like he wanted to devour me. Yeah the mechanic thing was one thing but a girl with a tattoo of a Hemi engine on her back with a horse rearing up above it was another. He always had a thing for tattoos.

"I can't believe it," hands on hips, Alice's disapproving frown turned into a bright grin. "Can I see it again? Where'd you get it? Did it hurt?"

"Oh lord," Jasper groaned,

"What? You know I've always wanted a little pixie on my hip. Wouldn't it be cute?" I smiled at the raven haired pixie in front of me.

"It would be very fitting,"

"What did we miss?" Tanya and Leah poked their heads on either side of Alice with big interested smiles.

"Bella has a tattoo,"

"No! Really?! Can I see it," I sighed and smacked Edward when he chuckled at Tanya's interest. I unzipped my hoodie and pulled it off revealing my Iron Maiden belly shirt.

"Holly shit is that a belly button ring!" I wanted to close up my sweater, completely forgetting that my friends hadn't quite seen my new style.

I blushed bright red and tried to zip up my hoodie. Rose wouldn't hear of it. Coming up beside Alice she grabbed my hoodie and threw it into the house.

"So this is the new life you lead," I'd worn the hoodie afraid they'd reject my new style. "I love it, it really suits you. Plus it's sexy as all hell," I blushed at her words and then brought her in for a hug. I loved them all so much at the moment it hurt. James had always disapproved.

"Is that a six pack?" Tanya whistled appreciatively.

"Guys you know I HATE being the center of attention," I covered my face with my hands feeling my blush getting hotter and hotter.

"It's not our fault you came back a milf," Seth grinned when he saw the blush reach all the way to my ears. I was sure it had probably spread down my neck and up my hairline by now.

"Will you all leave the poor thing alone," Oh Leah, thank god! She pulled me in a hug, kissed the top of my head and giggled, "but you have to admit, you look fucking hot Bella," I groaned especially when I heard Jake clear his throat in obvious discomfort.

"Hey Jake you alright over there man?"

"Nah I'm not," I heard him walking on the patio towards me, I turned to look at him but only saw the top of his head, and then his back as he grabbed me around the back of my legs and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell?! Jacob Black you put me down this minute!" I tried pushing myself up off his shoulder only to have his other hand keep me down as he entered the house.

"Rose! Are you seriously going to let him do this in your house?!" I tried to sound angry but I knew I was failing. Failing miserably especially when I laughed.

"Hell yeah! He's been waiting for you for some time now Bella, no way I'm standing in his way," I blushed again when everyone laughed, whistled and screamed out catcalls.

* * *

**JPOV**

I knew exactly where I would take her. I continued straight to the garage where I kept my baby. Emmett let me keep my '67 Mustang while I worked on it. The man had the garage of a god.

Opening the door to the garage I practically ran down the stairs, not able to keep my hands off her any longer. I set her down on her feet in front of me. She was absolutely gorgeous, even with the bandage. I tried not to think of what she must have endured to come to us with her daughter.

"I wanted to show you something," I saw her smile as she looked over her shoulder and did a double take.

"Wow... Jake. I've never seen a '67 GT500 in such good shape," she ran her hands along the hood, like a caress, like she was acquainting herself with it. I grinned appreciatively at her knowledge of what generation mustang it was. _She's perfect..._

She turned around to look at me, her eyes full of astonishment. To be honest I'd been working on it for close to two years. I'd found it under a pile of wood in someone's front yard. I offered him a veritable sum for it. The guy thought I was nuts, but I didn't care.

"I've been workin' on her for some time now. Trying to breathe some life into her again, but she could use a woman's touch," I smiled when her eyes lit up.

"Really?! You'd let me work on your car?"

"Darlin', you can work on more than just my car," I sandwiched her between myself and my mustang. I heard her gasp in surprise, or arousal. Whichever it was, her lips parted revealing her sweet mouth and hell if I'd miss that opportunity. Lifting her higher against the car, I brought my mouth down to hers swallowing her moan. She turned me on so much I was getting hard already and let her know by pressing myself up against her. She pulled her arms tighter around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist, getting more comfortable. I groaned into her mouth feeling her heat against my cock even through the denim. I was greedy, claiming her mouth with my tongue, feeling hers rubbing against mine. I felt a growl rise in my chest when she angled her hips, rubbing herself more closely to me as her mouth became just as rapacious as mine. My hands slid down to her ass, holding her in place while I rocked myself against her, trying to alleviate the pressure. The little moans and whimpers that escaped her sweet lips aroused me even more if that were even possible. I could hear my mustang squeak as I rocked it. I didn't care.

"Shit, if you guys don't stop soon I'm going to have to go find Rose,"

That on the other hand... Bella let out a small laugh against my lips and gently pulled away. I was going to have to get back at Emmett for that. But at the same time I was glad he'd interrupted. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to think that I was some sort of man whore who just wanted sex from her. Far from it. But why did she have to be so damn sexy. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves and watched him leave with the 24 of beer he'd come to get.

Her beautiful dark chocolate coloured eyes looked into mine hazed over in arousal. I grinned, proud that I'd made her that way. Then she did something else more arousing; she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"Um Jake, I – I, that is, I don't want you think that you're some sort of rebound," I frowned ,

"Why would I think that?" her smell was still so intoxicating, I ran my nose up the column of her neck and breathed her scent closely.

"Jake, I can't think straight when you do that," she laid her head back against my mustang.

"As it should be," I kissed her pulse point and causing her to gasp and push her hips forward against mine. I growled low against her skin, loving the feel of her against me.

"Jake, this is serious," she pushed on my chest, looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Bells, I know I'm not a rebound. I may not have seen you in five year, but I still know you," I rested my forehead against hers.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong impression. I mean I come back with a kid and lots of baggage," a lone tear slid down her cheek. I kissed it away.

"Hey hey none of that. It's over. You're with us now. You're with me. He won't hurt you. If he does try he's a fucking idiot," she wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"I love you Bells," I whispered in her ear. I held her tighter when I felt the first sob jerk her body. I let her get it all out, holding her close. After almost five minutes, she pulled away and gently kissed my lips. I let her down and brushed my thumbs over her cheeks.

"I love you too Jake," wrapping her arms around my waist she laid her head against my chest. " I think I always have, I just needed you to show me,"

"Always glad to lend a hand, especially when it's in my favour," I grinned when she laughed.

"Hey Bella!" Seth called from the kitchen, "the GPS on your cell just activated. Someone's tracking you!" I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. She didn't seem worried, at least I knew it wasn't that James guy.

"There's only one person who knows the code to my GPS. Dinny," She smiled as she sent a text to whom I assumed was Dinny. She smiled when she received a text within a matter of seconds.

"Looks like they'll be here with my babies come morning,"

"Babies?"

"Yeah, my cars, bikes, and horses," I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave the room to ease the pressure. The woman was going to be the death of me. I heard the guys laughing at me, especially when I flipped them the bird on my way to Emmett's bathroom.

"Make sure you clean up!" I waved him off as I ran up the stairs three at a time.

* * *

**APOV**

I looked from her to Jacob with a huge grin. _Oh yeah, things were going just as planned. Maybe even better!_

"So Bella, it looks like you'll need a new place real soon. What are you looking for?"

"Something with a ranch for my horses obviously," she laughed and blushed at the same time watching Jake's retreating back. Rose was groaning and shaking her head, "He'd better not make a mess!"

"How much you willing to spend?"

"Whatcha got to offer?" We all looked at her, surprised.

"Well there's a nice big roomy place about a ten minute drive away from here with a ranch big enough for forty horses. I'm sure you could convert some of those stalls into car stalls. It's got about sixty five acres of land," I was about to tell her the price, but she smiled and beat me to it.

"I'll take it. When can I move in?"

"You didn't even hear the price?!" I was shocked to say the least.

"Okay so let's hear it," she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"It's going for 15.3," she didn't even blink an eye. Okay now I was freaked.

"Like I said, I'll take it. When can I move in?"

"Whoa Bells, where'd you get all the money?" Embry's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"What can I say, people like my work," she shrugged obviously enjoying our looks of disbelief.

"Oh and Alice, I'm going to need a new wardrobe," I squeeled in excitement.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! I can't get over all the reviews I'm getting! I'm so excited!! It's so motivating. Thank you! Just to let everyone know I am looking for a Beta. If you have any suggestions for a good one, it would be greatly appreciated.

The famous disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters *sigh* =(

**

* * *

**

BPOV

After I settled the last few things with Alice and Tanya about the ranch I sent a text message to Dinny with the address of my new place.

I really hadn't been looking forward to shop for a new house on such short notice, especially for a place with a stable and large garage. I smiled at my luck at having two friends who owned their own real estate business. I wrote them a certified check for the ranch and with Rose's permission went on their website to get an online tour of the place and of the property, taking notes of what needed to be added, fixed, or changed. So far the place looked like it basically had everything I needed except a round pen for my new paint Diva.

Warm hands settled on my shoulders and gently massaged the knots out of my shoulders and neck.

"Um, that feels really nice," I knew it was Jacob, just by the feel of the large warm hands. In all honesty I should be overwhelmed, or at least freaked out a little bit by how fast things were going. I mean I just came back today and already we'd made out _against his car_. But my Jacob was just that, _my _Jacob. It didn't matter that we hadn't seen each other in five years. We'd known each other since we werre six years old, we were best friends until we were both eighteen and I had moved away with my dad when the police station had transferred him to the station in Chicago.

"You deserve it darlin'," he kissed the top of my head and continued on with his massage. "Where were you planning on sleeping tonight?"

"I was going to go rent a room at that bed and breakfast in town," it was a cute place, but not my first choice. It was just the logical one seeing as it was in the middle of Forks.

"Why don't you come to my place?" I stiffened at his suggestion. _Okay now this was definitely too fast!_

"Easy Bells, I'm not planning on jumping your bones if that's what you're thinking," he chuckled when I ducked my head down blushing to the roots of my hair. "I'm still living with my dad in La Push. My sisters moved out and the old man needs help being in a wheel chair and all," I smiled remembering the sweet smile of Billy Black. He was my second dad whenever Charlie was out working late at the station.

"You still have that extra room across the hall from your bedroom?" I remembered that house like the back of my hand. I use to spend so much time there people use to joke around saying I was Billy's new adopted daughter.

"Yeah, we do," he chuckled. "When did you want to get going?" I rested my head back against his stomach and looked at him upside down.

"Honestly, I'm bushed, so I'm ready whenever you are. What a day," I got up stretching my arms up and laughed when he pulled me in for a hug. "Um, a girl could get use to this," I nuzzled against his chest, breathing in his musky scent.

"Well, you've got five years of catching up to do, so we could always start now," he tilted my chin up and gently brushed his lips against my own. I moaned against his lips, and pulled him in closer. He chuckled against my lips making me smile. It was so easy to be with him, so natural. There were only two other people I had kissed, Mike Newton when I was Junior High and James. None of them even came close to Jacob.

"Sorry to interrupt," I heard Rose's voice from the doorway, "everyone is leaving. They just wanted to say goodbye before they left."

"We're coming," I took his hand and led him down the stairs behind me.

"We just wanted to say goodnight Bella. We're really happy you decided to come back," Leah pulled me close and hugged me tightly. Quil came up behind me and put his huge arms around the two of us.

"We missed ya Bells!"

"Quil, air!" Leah laughed at her boyfriend's antics and playfully slapped his hands away.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately Bells," Jasper laughed as he hugged me, followed by Alice who hugged me tight with a huge smile on her face. I knew I'd made her day with giving her free reign over my new wardrobe.

"Call me in the morning and we'll schedule a time to go shopping," I nodded and yawned at the same time covering my mouth with my hand.

I hugged everyone else goodbye, brushing a gentle kiss against a sleeping Tanya's forehead as Edward carried her out to his Volvo.

I hugged Emmett and Rose wishing them a good night as Jacob carried Alexa out to Rose's SUV that had the booster in it saying his goodnight to our friends. Rose let us borrow it since my booster was on its way with the semi. Jake threw his truck keys over to Emmett in case Rose needed to go anywhere in tomorrow and drove us to his place in La Push

* * *

_Black Residence_

I smiled at the quaint adorable house that seemed so big when I was little. My smile broadened into a grin when Billy wheeled out onto the porch.

"Bella Swan?! Is that you girl? Come here and give this old man a hug!" I couldn't help it. I ran to him and hugged him tightly, smiling when he gently cupped my face and kissed my cheeks. I saw him frown and lightly run his fingers along my bandage. I saw him exchange a look with Jake and smiled nervously when I saw him look back at me with that same grin Jake always wore.

"We missed you girl, it's good to see you again. I hope you're back to stay," I kneeled down next to him and held his hands tightly in mine.

"I am. Billy there's someone I'd like you to meet," he looked from me to Jake and then to Alexa as she slowly climbed out of the SUV rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while still holding Patrick close to her chest.

"Alexa, sweety, I have someone very special for you to meet," she held Jacob's hand as he led her over to Billy where she shyly looked at him then at me. I nodded and she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Alexa" Billy's smile lit up his entire face as he looked from Alexa to me.

"It's nice to meet you too darlin'. My name's Billy, I'm Jacob's dad," Alexa looked from Jacob to Billy and then she did the most amazing thing. She climbed up into his lap and hugged him closely, tucking Patrick in between them. I saw Billy's eyes widen in shock and then moisten up with tears as he held her close. It had been a while since he'd had a reaction like that. The last time was my when mom died. I had climbed out of my dad's cruiser, walked into the house and straight into his lap where I'd sat and cried for hours.

He patted her back and smiled when her breathing evened out. She'd fallen asleep.

"She looks just like you," Billy smiled and nodded when Jacob wheeled him inside with Alexa still asleep in his arms. I stayed on the porch for another minute or so, breathing in the fresh air coming up from the beach that I'd missed so much. A sudden chill passed over me, like someone was watching. I felt the hairs on my arms rise up as my skin broke out in goose bumps. I rubbed away the chill and smiled when a pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist warding off the cold.

"My dad's fallen in love with Alexa. He's laying her down on the guest bed. Poor kid is beat,"

"She's had a tough day. Everything's changed," I turned in his arms and smiled up into his handsome face, "she deserves a good family full of crazy uncles and aunts who'll love her," I softly kissed his lips and sighed. I had reconnected with my friends now all I needed was to reconnect with my dad. _That's if he'll want to see me._

"What wrong?"

"I miss my dad. I haven't seen him since James came in the picture," I rested my head against his chest, the rhythm of his heart soothing me and urging me to let all my skeletons out.

"You don't have to talk about it now," he held me tighter in his embrace as he leaned back against the house, bringing me closer between his open legs.

"I know, but I want to, I have to," I took a deep breath and bared it all to him. "Jake, James turned my father against me and almost ruined my business in process," I put a hand against his lips when I knew he wanted to say something. "Trust me, it was pretty bad. Charlie and I said some pretty awful things to each other. I had no idea what was going on at the time, I assumed he was just being overbearing," I pulled out of his arms and walked down the porch steps and sat down on them.

"I later found out that James had been bringing in stolen cars to overhaul and resell. That's when I put two and two together and realized that James had told Charlie my business was a front for his car theft operation. I confronted him about it and that's when the physical violence started." I looked up when I felt the old wooden step bed and creek with Jake's weight as he sat down beside me, staying quiet, letting me get the weight off of my chest.

"By that point Charlie had decided to take up a permanent desk job back in Forks' saying he'd washed his hands of me. I was so hurt that he'd listen to James instead of asking me. I was so angry at him for jumping to conclusions, then realized I wasn't any better," I put my head in my hands and took another deep breath.

"I made a huge mess of everything Jacob. How the hell am I supposed to fix this?" Jacob's arm came around my shoulders pulling me to his large, warm body.

"Charlie's a good man. I know he'd be real happy to see you and Alexa. Has he seen her at all since she was born?"

"I send him pictures every year at his birthday and Christmas,"

"I know one thing for sure, he loves you. That's all that counts, the rest will just fall in place. Just give it time Bells, you'll see,"

"I sure hope you're right,"

* * *

**BillyPOV**

I sat by the bay window listening to Jacob and Bella's conversation. I know I shouldn't, my boy deserved his privacy, but I couldn't help but wanting to hear what happened between Bella and Charlie. The man hadn't come back the same when he'd returned, like when Renee had died. Listening to Bella's story I now understood why he'd been so reserved.

I quietly wheeled myself away from the window and over to the phone. Taking it off of its base I dialled Charlie's number.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie, it's Billy,"

"I know that. Only you would call me at this god forsaken hour,"

"What can I say; this old man's got nothing to do. Speaking of which, Bella's here," the line was dead.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah I'm here. What did you just say?"

"I said your daughter is here Charlie. She's pretty beat up with a bandage on her head and the same look in her eyes as the one I've seen in our men in 'Nam," I made sure to keep a tight lip when the screen door opened and shut. I saw Bella make her way down the hall to the room where Jake and I had left her things. I filled him in on what Jake had told me when he had wheeled me to the guest room to put Alexa to bed and what I'd just heard out on the porch. My fists balled up in anger at the thought of a man hurting Bella and that sweet girl of hers.

I heard what I knew was a sniffle on the other end but didn't say anything.

"Oh Jesus Billy. How could I leave my girl to that son of a bitch?!" his sniffle became a moan and heard him openly cry on the phone. I swallowed the lump in my throat feeling my friend's pain.

"Tell you what. Jake told me that daughter of yours has made herself quite a name in the car industry and bought herself one hell of a property not far from here. I say that calls for a bar-b-q, what do you say?"

I smiled when I him chuckle through his tears. "Sounds like a good idea Billy, I can't wait to see my girl,"

"I'll tell you one thing; she's the splitting image of Renee,"

* * *

**JPOV**

_Next morning_

"Faster!!" _huh?_ I opened my eyes to the sound of my dad's wheelchair zooming around the house full pin.

"Watch out for the snake pit!" _snake pit? What the hell is going on out there?_

The wild laughter of a little girl echoed through the house bringing back yesterday's event.

"We gotta keep an eye out for those gremlins, they're sneaky," I laughed at the sound of my dad's voice. _Old man's turned into a kid_.Getting up out of bed, I stretched my arms out over my head and yawned.

"Oh no! The ogre's up!" I groaned at the sound of my dad just outside my door. "We'd better run!" I smiled and tried not to burst out laughing when I heard Alexa squeal and told him to get the 'get away car' ready. Feeling in a good mood this morning, first time in a long time, I opened the door slowly, knowing it would let out an ominous creek.

"Oh no he's out of his cave!" Alexa screamed and urged Billy on faster on through the kitchen and into the den.

"I'm hungry. I'm feeling like something special this morning," I put my put my nose up in the air taking in deep breaths and exhaled with a loud groan, "Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, I smell... I smell a little girl!" I snorted in laughter when she laughed and screamed.

"Oh no! He can smell you! Hurry hide!" I stomped my feet across the living room, through the kitchen and into the den where Billy was telling Alexa to be quiet.

"He's coming!" I smiled when I saw the excited light in my dad's eyes. It had been a while since I'd seen him this excited. He looked up at me with big grin lighting up his face. I'd never noticed how much my dad had aged until now.

He motioned to the couch with his head, I reached a hand over and easily pulled it away from the wall, revealing the tiny brunette with her wolf. She looked at me with a big smile and ran right between my legs, out the den, and into the kitchen where Bella came in looking sexy as hell with her tousled hair and rosy cheeks from sleep.

"What in the world is going on out here?" She nearly fell over when Alexa ran into her legs and hid behind her.

I stomped back into the kitchen and made a grab for the little sprite as she ran around her mother.

"He's an ogre mommy! He's trying to eat me for breakfast!" I grinned when she quirked an eyebrow at me and smiled that gorgeous smile.

"Don't worry baby, I know what to do with ogres!" She looked around the kitchen and grabbed the first thing she could find; a sponge. I tried not to smile when she started explaining the sponge's magic powers.

"You'll see baby, it'll make him sleep so we can get away," she made a dash at me with the sponge with Alexa behind her laughing and cheering her mom on. Billy called from the den.

"Come here Alexa, your mom'll defeat the ogre!" She ran past us and jumped up onto Billy's lap.

I fell down to the ground with a loud _CRASH!_ when I felt the sponge touch my arm.

"You got him!!" I heard Alexa run over to her mom and when no one was looking I growled, picked her up and playfully nibbled on her side. I held Alexa tightly as she wiggled trying to get out of my grasp laughing hysterically.

"What do you think you're doing?"hands on hips, Bella smiled obviously enjoying herself.

"Having breakfast,"

"You're supposed to be asleep so we can get away,"

"Your sponge is defective," I put Alexa down when she started to sound out of breath, picked up her wolf and handed him to her.

"That was fun! Patrick had lots of fun too!"

"Patrick?" I raised an eyebrow in question at Bella. She looked at Alexa who seemed almost shocked that I didn't know where she got the name.

"Don't hold it against him baby, he's a grown up,"

"I'm missing something here," I tried _very_ hard not to laugh when Alexa sighed in exasperation and said, "hello! Spongebob?!" I frowned trying to think of a character named Patrick until it dawned on me.

"Ah, the Starfish!" I slapped the heel of my palm against my forehead like it was _so_ obvious.

"Alright sweety, let's get you ready to eat," she picked her up and sat her on an ancient high chair we found in the garage that used to belong to me and my sisters.

We all settled down for breakfast, coffee for the adults and orange juice for Alexa, Billy filled me in on his conversation. Honestly I wasn't surprised, I knew he'd heard most of the conversation. I smiled when I heard how happy Charlie sounded to hear Bella was in town and how excited he was to see her tonight.

_Let's just hope all goes according to plan._

I really wanted to give you guys a feel for what had happened in Bella's past and see the playful side of Billy and Jacob. They both always seemed like big kids to me. =) I hope you liked it! Please review thx!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I can write again!! Sorry about being M.I.A everyone, I had to house-sit my grandfather for three weeks. Barely made it through without practically gnawing my own hand off to get back here and continue with my story. I hope I haven't lost any readers.

I don't know if anyone saw, I put up some pictures on my profile of Bella's house, Jacob's car, and some other neat pictures of cars and horses that go with the story. More will come as the story develops.

Again, I know nothing... zilch... zip!!  
**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We made our way down the highway heading straight for my new place with Alexa and Billy in the back of Rose's SUV. I looked over at Jacob who drove silently with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. I smiled thinking of him and Alexa this morning. _He'd make a great father. _My eyes widened at my trail of thoughts, _whoa! What happened to taking it slow?!_

"What's up with you? One minute you look like you're lost in dreamland and the next, like you're choking on something," I noticed the same playful smile from this morning, the bugger knows exactly what I was thinking about.

"Nothing," turning away from him, I looked out the window trying really hard not to smile.

"Uh huh,"

The fields around us became crowded with trees as the countryside sloped down into a valley with a stream running straight through into a lake surrounded by more trees. I squinted to see better when I noticed something glinting in the sun; a fence line. Smiling, I tried to see farther out ahead of us to the house that I knew was coming up.

"We're almost there,"

Right on cue our new home rose above the tree line. To be quite honest, it was huge. Alexa and I didn't need near that much space to ourselves but I got the feeling that I wouldn't be alone. Scratch that, I wouldn't have the time to be alone. My friends had made it more than clear they intended on spending as much with us as possible; I wouldn't have it any other way.

The trees became denser and I knew we were really close now. There was an opening in the tree that you wouldn't see 'til the last minute unless you knew it was there. Turning off the road and down the wide path, Jake continued on until our new home came into view. A large white country style house nestled in the middle of the forest with a large stable out in the clearing about two hundred yards away. Everyone was already parked and waiting for us. That's when I saw her; Alice. She was standing on the porch, cell phone in hand tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh crap," I had completely forgotten about Alice.

"You forgot to call her didn't you," Jake looked at me with what could almost be misconstrued as sympathy if it wasn't for that stupid grin.

"Thank you captain obvious,"

"Anytime,"

"Wise ass," just as I was getting out of the SUV a little shocked gasp sounded from the back.

"That's a bad word mommy! You need to say sorry,"

"You're right sweety. I'm sorry," I heard Jake's snort as he tried really hard not to laugh at my daughter's outburst. Billy had his hand clamped tightly over his mouth hiding his smile.

"Keep on laughing and I'll sick the pixie on you two," for such a small woman, Alice inspired a lot of fear; shopping fear.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You didn't call me!" I shot Jake a dirty look, shut the car door and turned with a bright smile.

"hey Alice, I know I'm really sorry. I just figured since we'd all be meeting here, why waste a phone call when we can plan it out together," I kept the smile hoping she'd bought my bull. Truth be told, I hated to shop.

"Nice save, but you're still not out of the shit-hole missy," with that her face broke out into a wide smile and she hugged me tight. _Huh?_ "You can make it up to me by letting me help decorate your home!" she clapped her hands together in excitement. Groaning in exasperation I put the heel of my palm against my forehead.

"You know what? You can decorate the whole thing. I'm giving you free rein," her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and I was sure I saw tears of happiness glistening in her eyes.

"Really?!"

"Really, knock yourself out," I tried to hold myself upright when she jumped on me, hugging me tightly. Just when I could feel myself falling over a pair of strong arms came around Alice and gently pulled her off.

"Love, you're crushing the poor girl," Jasper's soothing voice whispered in her ear. Not wanting to let me go, Alice finally conceded and let Jasper put her down.

"I can't thank you enough for this Bella. You won't be sorry!" with that she ran away to her car where I she pulled out a pen and a pad of paper.

"That was really nice of you," Edward came up beside Jasper and grinned when he took in my dishevelled appearance. He brushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Yeah, reallynice," Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his warm body.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" I sighed in exasperation but knew that I'd just made her day. Hell her month if I was lucky!

"Because you most likely will," was Leah's response. I quirked an eyebrow at her in question, to which she responded, "She'll be at your house almost every day,"

"Constantly rearranging everything until it looks _just_ perfect," Quil continued.

"Matching your wardrobe to the feel of the house," Rose grinned. "You can't forget your promise to let her buy you a new wardrobe,"

I hung my head, sighing in defeat, "fuck"

I quickly stomped on Jake's foot when he burst out laughing and cast dirty looks at the rest of my friends who were also in peals of laughter.

"Thanks guys, I can totally feel the support here," I pulled away from Jake unable to keep the smile from my face. As much as they teased me, I still loved them. "Who wants coffee?" I turned around when the sound of loud horn and AC/DC 's _Highway to Hell _answered me instead.

"You better make one for me too hun, this gal is in need of a serious caffeine fix!" I knew that voice and southern drawl anywhere.

"Dinny! Just in time. As always,"

"I aim to please, boss lady," I looked to find my friends staring at the eighteen-wheeler with _**Swan Overhaul and Design**_ mouths hanging open. Dinny opened the driver door and hopped out of the semi landing on her Harley Davidson boots. I heard a stunned "holly shit," and looked around to find Embry practically having sex with Dinny with his eyes. Not that I blame him, she was a real eye-catcher. She was a slightly taller me, very slender but nicely muscled. Her legs encased in tight fitting dark wash low-riders with tears in the knees, one of my company t-shirts in white with black writing which she so artistically altered to her taste by riping off the sleeves and the lower half of it. She finished off her outfit with a mink colored, Buffalo fur Stetson over her dark mahogany hair that hung in a long thick braid down her back and a pair of original dickie red sunglasses.

"Aunty Dinny!!" a flur of light brown hair, beige shorts and a navy blue t-shirt ran by and jumped up in Dinny's arms.

"Hey there short stuff, how ya been?" laughing and hugging Dinny tightly before kissing her sun tanned cheek.

"I've been great! I met mommy's new friends and they're so nice and look at the new house mommy got, isn't it pretty?" she pointed out to the house in front of us with a big smile of her face.

"Sure is baby girl, and you know what? I think Freddy will love it here, he'll have a lot of space to run when he decides to escape again," I laughed when Bella groaned.

"Oh god we have to be to unload the kids right at the paddock gate so if he takes off, he's fenced in," completely having forgotten the coffee I ran back towards my house then realized… my coffee maker was packed away.

"Um… Did anyone bring a coffee maker?" Emmett chuckled and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"Bells, we love you, but we also know you. Rosie and I brought our pot the fixings. They're in the kitchen with some grub for later," I blushed. Even after five years they still knew a little too well.

"Thanks Emmett," I gave him a hug and made my way to house, but not before taking a quick glance at Embry who still looked like he wanted to throw Dinny down in the sand and have his way with her.

"I'll help you!" I smiled at the sound of Embry's voice and the loud pounding of his feet on the ground as he ran over to join me. My smile broadened when the guys chuckled.

* * *

**EmbryPOV**

I ran to catch up to Bella ignoring the chuckles behind me. I followed her through the maze of corridors that led to a huge kitchen. Dark slate tile flooring, mahogany wood cabinetry, marble counters, chrome finishing, and the latest in appliances. I whistled appreciately as I ran my hand over the smooth surface of the marble. Looking over her shoulder at me, Bella smiled and turned on the lights.

"Where do you want the coffee maker?"

"Just over by the sink please," I pulled out Emmett's coffee maker and plugged it in by the sink. I filled up the pot with water all the way to the brim. Bella brought the box beside me and began taking out the boxes of swiss rolls, doughnuts, bagels, muffins, a jar of sugar, and a small cooler that held cream, milk, and fruits.

"So, what do you want to know?" Startled I looked at Bella, who was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and a big smile on her face.

"How did you – " I blushed when she laughed.

"Seriously?! You were practically fucking her with your eyes Embry," clearing my throat, I rubbed the skin on the back of my neck.

"That obvious huh?"

"Let's just say, captain subtle, you are not," Bella patted my arm in sympathy when I felt my blush darkening at the thought of how many people saw me almost cream my pants at the sight Dinny.

"So spill, what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, what is she like?"

"She's a lot of woman Embry. I won't lie to you. She won't keep you guessing; if she likes you, you'll know. If she doesn't like you, you'll definitely know," she chuckled at her own words, obviously reminiscing some past event.

"What type of guy is she into?" I held my breath afraid for the answer. I must have been making a face because Bella laughed gave my arm a squeeze.

"No need to worry in that department stud. You are definitely her type. I saw her slide a quick glance in your direction when she got out of the truck. Trust me she's more than interested,"

"So what do I do,"

"Honestly, when she's ready, she'll come to you," just when I was about to ask how long that might be, "she won't keep you waiting. If I know anything about Dinny is that she doesn't like to waste time,"

"I like her a lot already," I was grinning like a fool, but I didn't care.

* * *

**DinnyPOV**

I don't know who the gorgeous guy was that caught up to Bella, but man _oh man_! I watched the muscles in his back flex as he ran, his thighs in his jeans and especially his ass. Now that was an ass if I ever saw one. I wet my lips afraid I'd been caught drooling over one of my boss's friend.

"Dinny right?" I turned around to see a beautiful tall blonde extending her hand to me in greeting. Smiling, I took off my sunglasses, and shook her hand after I'd shifted Alexa over to my left side.

"Yeah, and you must be Rosalie," I grinned when she looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Bella's always showin' us her yearbook. She never stops talking about all of you. You guys must mean a lot to her."

"She means a lot to us too," I turned around to see a tall blonde man with gentle blue eyes. He spoke with a Texan accent and had his arm around a small raven haired woman with a pixie hairdo.

"Jasper and Alice right?" we shook hands and I exchanged greetings with the rest of the group that was there. Then came a topic I knew was bound to come up.

"Dinny, what can you tell us about James. Bella's got a feeling he's gonna follow her out here," I turned to Seth and bit my lip not wanting to talk about this in front of Alexa.

"Alexa sweetie, I thought I saw a swing on that tree over there. Why don't you go play there for a little bit, Julie should be here any minute with Freddie,"

"Okay Auntie Dinny. Bye," running off with Patrick under her arm she squealed in delight when she found the swing. Turning back to the group, my smile immediately went flat. I hate beating around the bush.

"Besides being a total prick, he's also a coward. He's terrified of men, he only hurts women. He tried to hit me once when I wouldn't let him go near Bella," I saw a muscle twitch in Emmett's jaw, "don't worry, I set him straight with my Louisville slugger I keep in my pickup. Asshole took off running and never looked back." I smiled when the guys chuckled. I liked them already.

"I can tell you for sure that he will come looking for her. Bella's the one thing that he strongly believes is his,"

"Well he's in for a hell of surprise," I turned to a behemoth of a man who looked a lot like Embry. I tried to remember the pictures Bella had shown me. That's when it hit me,

"You must be Jacob. It's nice to finally meet the man Bella won't stop talking about,"

"What's this I won't stop doing? You complaining about me again?" I smiled when Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey boss isn't this a conflict of interest?" I laughed when she squeezed me tighter.

"Just shut up and hug me Dinny," laughing, I turned in her embrace and pulled her tight to me. "God it's good to see you," I felt a tear land on my neck.

"Hey now why you cryin'?" I put my hands on her face and pulled her away so I could get a good look at her. That's when I noticed the bruising along the left side of her face. "What the fuck?" I pulled her hair back and saw the nasty bruise. Thankfully she had a bandage on to hide the rest. I don't think I could of taken seeing again what the coward did to my friend.

"He found me when we were leaving. I barely made it out," she took a deep breath and brushed her tears away. "But I _am_ out now. And I'm loving it!" smiling she pulled me into another hug. I looked over shoulder to Jacob and I knew from his look that he and I were going to have to discuss what we were going to do to keep Bella safe.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!! as per popular demand this chapter is to sate the appetite of the huge Jacob/Bella fans. Hope you enjoy!!

As always... I own nothing... I'm poor =(

**

* * *

SethPOV**

I handed out coffees then took one for myself before sitting down on the porch beside Jasper. Looking over at Embry and Dinny who were already sitting on the stairs talking, I grinned when I saw Dinny shift over to sit closer to him and chuckled when I saw the faint rosy hue to Embry's face.

"She's definitely the one for him," Jasper turned to me and quirked an eyebrow in question. I gestured out to Embry and Dinny.

"Why do you say that?"

"She just made Embry blush," I grinned when Jasper burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Oh man, I would have loved to see that,"

"You will, just look at Dinny. The woman really knows what she wants and she's not afraid to let him know," just when I said that Dinny said something to Embry that had him snarf his coffee and blush furiously. Jasper burst out laughing even harder and nudged Emmett to the scene in front of us.

"Does that boy have any idea what he's getting himself into?" Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"If he doesn't, she'll tell him that's for sure," Bella came up behind us with a tray she'd made from one of the boxes with snacks on it.

"Thanks Bells," Taking a cinnamon roll, Emmett motioned over to the love birds on the stairs. "How long do you figure 'til he'll make a move."

"Honestly, I don't think she'll give him the chance. Dinny's persistent and gets what she wants,"

I was happy for our friend but I just had to know,

"Listen Bells, I know she's your friend and I know you trust her, but I just don't want to see Embry get hurt,"

Bella smiled and squatted down between me and Jasper and looked over a Dinny and Embry.

"Honestly, I've never seen her like this with anyone," I still wasn't sure; "If I tell you guys something you promise not to tell her I told you?" I nodded. Bella meant the world to us; we'd never betray her trust.

"Dinny's a virgin,"

"What?!" Bella quickly shushed us when we almost shouted our surprise.

"A looker like her?" Emmett's eyes were practically bulging out of his face.

"Yup,"

"What the hell is wrong with the men at your old place?" Bella laughed and smiled sweetly when her gaze fell on Dinny again.

"Dinny's a hard ass, she wouldn't let men near her. She's also a real softy, which is why she's still a virgin. She's a hopeless romantic, she wants to give it to the man she loves. Looks like Embry's what she's been looking for,"

That was good enough for me. Finally, Embry seemed to have found his match, not only did she seem like the real deal, but she made him blush. _Oh man, this'll be really interesting!_

* * *

**JPOV**

I opened the big doors at the back of the trailer and pulled out the ramp. I picked up two cardboard boxes and gave over to Emmett who wasn't far behind. Giving out more boxes to Jasper, Edward, Embry and Seth, I gave some lighter things to the girls to bring inside. We all followed Bella into the house where she brought us in a huge open room right by the entrance where she told us we could stack the boxes.

Making sure to stack them appropriately we made stack to the left for boxes marked 'office', the middle for the 'living room', the right for 'bathroom'. Across the room were boxes marked 'Bella's bedroom' to the left, 'Alexa's bedroom' in the middle, and 'coats & boots' to the right. Boxes marked 'work' were put in the next room and the ones marked 'kitchen' were brought straight in the kitchen.

It took about an hour and a half to unload all the boxes before we got to the furniture that was safely tethered to the sides of the trailer. First, we brought the couches, lazy boys, and coffee tables straight to the living room. All the lamps were put in the den away from all the traffic as well as anything marked 'fragile'. The heavy pieces of furniture took the longest, but were all unloaded within three hours.

The sun was shining bright and hot, and so most of us guys were shirtless by now. It wasn't so much to relieve ourselves from the scorching heat as it was to give the ladies an eyeful.

I grinned when I passed by Bella with a box up on my shoulder. She looked like she wanted a taste, not that I'd mind.

"I thought we got all the boxes out?" she reached up on her toes to see what was on the box. On any other occasion I would have knelt down so she could see better, but I wanted her to get close. I knew the effect I was having on her and I wanted her to get hot and bothered. I looked over her shoulder to Leah and Quil who grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Kitchen? I wonder what's in it. Just put it on the counter with the others," she turned away from me and walked towards the truck. I stared at her backside and tried to will myself not to grab her and throw her over my shoulder instead of the box. I couldn't believe she'd just turned and left like it was nothing. I walked into the house and made my way to the kitchen. I put the box on the counter and was about to leave when Bella came running into the kitchen and jumped up into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. I grabbed her ass and pulled her tighter against me letting her feel my erection as she put her hands on my face and crushed her lips down on mine. I growled when I felt her tongue run along my both lip seeking entrance. I opened my lips and moaned when she became ravenous, stroking her tongue against mine. I stroked my tongue against hers and turned us so that her back was against the cabinets. She moaned into my mouth and ground herself down on me. I hissed at the sensation and pushed harder against her, grinding hard against heat.

"I thought you weren't interested for a second there,"

She laughed low and moaned closing her eyes in pleasure when I kept on grinding against her.

"Not a chance buddy. I just didn't want to attack you in front of everyone," I chuckled against her lips before I claimed them again. I felt her little hands work their way across my chest feeling my muscles jump at her touch. My cock got harder when she ran her fingernail across my nipple while she sucked on my lower lip. I've waited five years for this; I wasn't letting her get away this time.

* * *

**BPOV**

I smiled against his lips when I felt his erection jump against me. When he growled in arousal I felt my insides go weak and knew I'd soaked my panties. I couldn't take it anymore! I needed him now!

I continued my path down his chest, grabbed his belt buckle and undid it. I felt him stiffen.

"Bella, are you sure? Here, now?"

"Yes, oh god yes…" grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him down to me again, thrusting my tongue into his mouth, mimicking what I wanted him to do to me while I continued to undo his pants with my other hand. I growled in frustration when I couldn't pull down his zipper. Sensing my dilemma, Jacob held me up with one hand under me and pushed himself away from cabinet with his other hand next to my head. I smiled and moaned against his lips in triumph when his zipper surrendered and went down. Arching my back against him and sliding my hand down his pants I found the tip of his erection and ran my fingertips around it, spreading the precum. Jacob moaned and growled as I stroked his large erection, his eyes closed in pleasure, hips moving in rhythm to my strokes.

"My turn," he murmured against my lips, I stopped to help him. "Don't stop, please don't stop," I smiled and continued to stroke him. My smile quickly disappeared leaving my mouth hanging open in pleasure as Jacob easily undid my jeans and slid his hand inside my pants and panties. I felt him spreading my lips and stroke the swollen flesh inside.

"Ummm, you're so wet already," he drew circles around my bundle of nerves, making me arch into his hand. My hand clamped down on his length making him hiss and quicken his circles.

"Oh god!" I could feel my orgasm coming close with his sweet torture. I reached down farther in his pants and cupped his sac, rolling them between my fingers making moan and thrust two fingers in me while he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I felt my passage squeeze his fingers as my orgasm hit me making me arch harder against him. I shuddered and moaned when Jacob ran his tongue down my neck and sucked on my pulse point just below my ear.

"How do you feel?" I shivered at the feel of his lips against my neck. Smiling lazily and stretch against him and chuckled when he groaned at the pressure of my heat against his hard length.

"Amazing, but I want more," I shimmied my pants past my waist bringing my legs higher up around his waist and his past his hips.

"Ready?" I pulled his head down and thrust my tongue into his mouth in answer. Moaning into my mouth, he pulled my legs just a big higher to just under his arm pits and held my ass with his hands. I felt his tip brush my lips and gasped in surprise then moaned when he slowly slid his length inside to the hilt. I could feel his whole body shaking and smell the sweat rolling down brow and chest.

"A- Are you okay?" I asked him. He chuckled and groaned in pleasure when it caused him to jump inside me.

"I'm more than okau darlin'," He claimed my lips and kissed me passionately as he started his first long strokes, coming almost all the way out and sliding back in to the hilt. Never in my life had felt so filled before, he stretched me with his wide, long shaft, stroking deep and strong, never slowing his rhythm.

I clung to the cabinet behind me with one hand while I clung to his strong shoulders with the other. I didn't care that I was practically screaming in pleasure, or that I was grinding down so hard against him so hard that the cabinet doors were banging against the frame of the pantry. Or that his teeth were running up and down my neck, nibbling on my collar bone, sucking on my ear, marking me as his in every way he could. He ran a hand up my shirt and pulled the cup of my bra down freeing my breast. I groaned when his thumb ran over my thump making me quicken my pace and pull his face in for a fierce kiss.

"Oh Bells… I'm… I'm so close," more heat pooled down at the sound of his pleasure drunk voice. He groaned and slammed harder against me, beginning the fast hard strokes already, but not nearly soon enough. I felt a knot in the apex of my thighs tightening, tighter and tighter, the sounds of my juices against him making him growl and thrust even faster.

Just when I felt I couldn't take anymore, the knot gave way to a wave of pleasure that washed over me, making my eyes roll in the back of my head, arch my body against him, and scream out his name. Jacob clung to me tightly, pushing me down hard on his length and roared his release. I gasped when I felt him cum inside me, in strong, hot spurts.

He laid his head in the crook of my neck while I rested my head back against the cabinet door. We stayed like that until our breathing came back down to normal. I felt his lips curl up in a smile against my neck.

"What's so funny?" I hugged him close, brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his temple.

"You're going to need a new pair of underwear," frowning I looked around the room and saw my underwear on the floor, torn to shreds.

"Nice," I playfully slapped his arm, "those were one of my favourites,"

"What can I say, I just couldn't help myself. Must be the animal in me," I laughed low when he growled and playfully nipped my neck.

"We really need to get out of this compromising position,"

"Too late," my eyes shot wide at the female voice in the doorway about ten feet beside us. There stood Tanya, Edward, Jasper and Emmett; all wearing big grins.

"Um," Jacob started to pull away from the pantry and I shrieked clinging to him, desperate not to make us look any more scandalous than we already did.

"Jacob!" I grabbed the handle of the cabinet door behind me in a death grip trying to drag him back. I might as well have been trying to pull a rhino for all that he noticed. I screeched in surprise when the door easily gave way and came off its hinges. Maybe having sex against them wasn't such a good idea. I decided to make use of what I had and used the door as a shield hide my bare ass.

"A little late for that Bella," Jasper winked at me and grabbed a beer from the cooler he'd just brought in.

"I think I like the view here better than outside. It's way more entertaining," Emmett grabbed a beer for him and took out two extra bottles and set them on the island next to us. "I thought you guys may want a beer," he had a huge grin on his face and I didn't trust it one bit.

"Huh?" was all I could manage. I still hadn't recuperated completely and it affected my speech.

"We all heard the two of you christening the kitchen," I could feel my blush spreading from my face to my neck and chest. Then he took it one step too far, "nice panties by the way,"

"Emmett!!" both of us yelled at him. His laughter boomed through the kitchen as he turned around and casually walked out behind Jasper, Edward and Tanya.

"Emmett, you oaf! Leave them alone," I heard Rose's voice nearby as she came around the corner of the entrance and stepped near the doorway of the kitchen and saw us in our compromising position.

"Oooh, that looks like fun!" she laughed when I groaned and laid my head on Jacob's shoulder, mortified beyond belief.

"We'll try it when we get home babe," he guided Rose out of the house, finally leaving us alone.

I felt Jacob's shoulders shake as he laughed.

"That was not funny!" I slapped his arms and pushed his face away from my neck.

"Yeah it was," he looked so sexy with his heavy lided eyes, lazy smile pulling at one corner of his mouth, his hair dishevelled around his chiselled chin. I gave up and laughed softly.

"Okay it was," I pushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his lips softly, "down boy."

He grinned, "whatever you say," he put me down on my feet. I nearly collapsed when my knees began to shake and would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't pulled me up to his hard body with his arm.

I pulled up my pants and stuffed the shredded remains of my underwear in my pocket. Jake pulled up his zipper, closed his button and did up his belt. Still grinning that sexy 'I just had sex' grin he let me go first and we made our way out of the house, beers in hand.

Once outside I wanted to melt into the floor and disappear for the rest of the day. Everyone wore a huge grins, Alice, who was right next to me, pulled me tight against her chest and kissed my cheek hard.

"You look so much better! Huh… Tanya was right," my eyes became round as saucers at her next comment, "you really did need a good stiff one," I groaned and hid my face in my hands when everyone burst out laughing.

"Told you that's all she needed. Nothing resolves a problem like a healthy roll in the hay,"

"Oh jesus," I tried to go back inside but bumped into Jacob's wide chest.

"Ready for more already?" he playfully quirked an eyebrow at me in question and chuckled when I groaned and laid my head against his chest, too sated to actually get angry.

"Will you leave the poor girl alone," Rose, sweet Rose always had my back when the teasing went too far. "Can't you see she's already embarrassed enough that the neighbours four miles away heard her and Jake fuck the shit out of those cabinet doors!" so much for Rose to the rescue.

Dinny called out from the semi where she was leaning against the trailer next to Embry, "don't worry Bella, we were going to ask you if you had some sort of entertainment while we waited for Julie. That was way better,"

"Kill me now,"

"Welcome home Bells," I wanted to slap Jake but funny thing was, I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a fool.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

OH MY GOD!!! Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I'm so happy and overwhelmed at the amount of people who like my story!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I just came back from a one week vacation and my father-in-law's laptop is beyond stone age. It wouldn't load my chapter. Plus I've been crazy busy. But I will make it worth your while 'cause guess what?! James is in this chapter.

Enjoy!! As always, I own nothing and am a total review whore. =)

**

* * *

**

**JamesPOV**

I drove in complete silence as I watched the road signs go by, gritting my teeth in impatience. My mind was set on one thing and one thing only: making that bitch pay for leaving me. I'll make sure it's worse than when she had that restraining order put on me. The woman had to learn.

Finally the road sign that I'd been waiting for for the past two and half days: 'Forks – 24 miles'."About fucking time!" I turned up the radio and smiled

The cunt was going to pay and learn once and for all that her place was in my house, that little shit was going to learn to respect me. My hands gripped the steering wheel with such force I could feel the old vinyl crack. _Easy boy, you'll get your revenge._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Where the hell is Julie?"

Dinny came up next to me and looked at the last text message she'd received from her.

"By the looks of it they had some trouble with King. They had to let him out to stretch his legs a few times on the way here. You know how antsy he gets. That's probably what's keepin' them," patting my arm and smiling, she turned me towards the house, "how about you go spend some time with that stud you just roped yourself," I was still blushing profusely at the thought of what had happened earlier. "Relax kiddo; everyone's happy for you, relieved even that the two of you finally took matters into your own hands so to speak," I blushed when she winked at me.

"Yeah I know, I just can't shake this feeling like all this is going to end. Like it's too good to be true," I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and leaned into my friend's embrace, reveling in her strength.

"You can feel him close by can't you?" I nodded and quickly wiped away the tear that rolled down my cheek. I couldn't let all this end; I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of my bad choices.

"Well let me tell you a few things that I'm sure you already know, but it won't hurt for you to hear them again," Dinny grabbed me by the upper arms and turned me so that I was looking straight into her eyes. "First of all, that prick doesn't deserve you or that sweet little girl. Second, you're a strong person. You rule your business with an iron fist; isn't it about time you did the same with your life? Use those moves the boys in the garage taught you. And last, you have a gorgeous hunk of a man over there that loves you and Alexa and is ready to risk his life to protect the two of you,"

"That's what I'm afraid of,"

"You're afraid James is -" her eyes widened in disbelief and she turned me so I faced her. "Seriously?! Did you take a good look at that man of yours?" the look on her face made it almost impossible not to smile; like I'd grown an extra head. She was right; Jacob was easily twice the size of James.

"It does sound pretty silly when you say it like that,"

"Damn right it does," smiling she put her arm around my shoulders and led me around the side of my house where I could smell the delicious aroma of hamburger patties and hot dog wieners being cooked on my bar-b-q the boys had unloaded a while ago. I smiled when I heard Alexa's sweet laugh and delighted squeal. _I wonder who's playing with her._

"Higher grandpa! Higher!" I stopped dead in my tracks. It couldn't be… _Grandpa?!_

"Charlie? Dad?!" I missed Dinny's smile when I suddenly took off at a sprint to the backyard. I stopped when I came to the fence and couldn't hold back my tears of joy at seeing my father playing with Alexa.

"How… What… When did you get here?" all the action stopped around us, but I didn't notice. All I cared was that my father was in front of me with that same gentle smile on his face and my daughter in his arms.

"Billy sneaked away with the SUV and came to get me as soon as you were too busy to notice. We just got here about ten minutes ago," he hugged Alexa close to him, tucking her head under his chin and smiled through his tears. "Why don't you come over here and give your old man a hug?"

That did it. Laughing and crying at the same time I ran over to him, sobbing when his warm familiar embrace closed around me. Finally I was home, and it felt great!

Alexa wiggled trying to free herself. "You're squishin' me," chuckling through his tears he set her down and pulled me tighter into his arms.

"I'm so sorry dad, oh god I'm so sorry!" I gripped his shoulders tighter, afraid that all this was a dream and that I'd wake up along back in Seattle.

"Oh baby girl, I'm the one who's sorry. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you to that bastard!"

I don't know how long we stood there but it felt so good to finally be in the comfort of my father's arms. Jacob was the first to say something, I could hear a slight catch in his voice and knew he was holding back tears of his own.

"It's so good to see the two of you together again," draping an arm across our shoulders; he pulled me and Charlie into a hug, squeezing the air right out of us.

"Jake! Baby... Air!"

"Damn Billy, what the hell are you feeding this boy?!"

* * *

**JamesPOV**

I picked up my cell when I heard it vibrate on the dash; Laurent must have found something. Sure enough, he sent me a text message with details about a bank transaction. The bitch bought a house not far from Forks. The cheque had been deposited by some real estate company owned by some chicks whose name sounded really familiar. Must be one of her whore friends; fucking girls need to be taught a lesson.

I entered the coordinates into my GPS and headed straight my woman's new home... for now it was anyway. _She's going to rue the day she left me._

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on a bench on the patio with Tanya, her arm around my shoulders. Dinny had started making drinks; I should have known she'd stockup the truck before leaving Seattle. I smiled happily, not just from my buzz for the second, or was it the third, Porn Star Martini or because I was so happy. I had my dad back, the most wonderful and sexy man as a boyfriend and the most amazing friends anyone could have. But I couldn't help feeling like it wasn't going to last.

"You're thinking way too much," Tanya gave me a friendly squeeze and kissed my temple.

"I know, you're right. I guess all this just hasn't sunk in yet," smiling, I hugged her back and sighed, perfectly happy to stay in her arms.

"Give it time Bella, you'll see. Everything will fall into place," just when I was about to agree with her, the sound of a busted muffler rose over the commotion in my backyard. There was only one person I knew that didn't take care of their car. James. I felt the blood drain out of my face and knew that I probably looked like I'd seen a ghost. I tried to get up to go to the front and try to calm what I'm sure would be a fucking pissed James. Tanya on the other hand was frowning when I suddenly began to struggle in her embrace and only tightened her hold when she got a good look at my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Tanya put her hands on my shoulders and held me down. I pushed against her to try and get up, and she brought me right back down. "Bella?! Talk to me sweety. What's wrong?" I looked at her and heard her gasp. I'm sure I looked like hell.

"Fuck! Tanya let me go! I have... oh shit... he's going to be so.... FUCK!" I quickly looked around to see if maybe he'd made it to the backyard yet. I struggled anew not realizing I'd started shaking. Tanya held on tightly and ran a soothing hand through my hair down to my chin and forced me to look up at her.

"He's here isn't he," I nodded and I choked on the sob that threatened to escape.

"Hold on," Sitting up on her knee while still keeping her hold on me, Tanya looked around the crowd. "Edward!" when no answer came she swore softly, "Eddie!" I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. He hated being called Eddie, but it got his attention.

"Tanya you know I hate it when you-"he took one look at me and understanding dawned on him. "He's here," his face broke out into a grin. "I'll get the boys. You stay here with Bella,"

"No, no no!! Tanya I can't let James hurt anyone. I won't!!"

"You're afraid the boys are -," I almost laughed out loud at the same reaction I'd gotten twice in one day. "Are you nuts?! They're like kids in a candy store right now," I laughed when I imagined our big bulky men in a candy store.

"I would pay to see that," Leah sat down on the arm on the bench next to me and smiled when Edward moved in to the crowd of guys around the bar-b-q. The loud resounding "Hell ya!" from Emmett soothed my fears. Emmett was a big teddy bear, but vicious if you crossed his line.

"See what did I tell ya?" Dinny came up from behind me and massaged my shoulders, relieving my tension. The woman had amazing hands. I closed my eyes and let her work her magic on my tense muscles while almost feeling sorry for James... almost.

* * *

**EmmettPOV**

"Hell ya!" I pumped my fist into the air when Edward told me James had just shown his ugly ass face at the front of the house. Pay back is a bitch!

"What's goin' on?" Jacob came over and put his beer down on the tray next to the bar-b-q.

"Take a wild guess," Jasper grinned as he rolled up his sleeves.

"He's here isn't he?"

"Yup," Quil chuckled when Jake removed his shirt and put left it on the lawn chair.

"Show off," I grinned at him, knowing he was going to have a lot more fun getting rid of the weasel than any of us were.

"Hey I like that shirt! I'd like to keep it clean," just when he was about to turn around and head for the gate, it opened and in came James. Shit, the guy was a pip-squeak, I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I swear if looks could kill everyone here would be dead on the spot. What an asshole.

"Hey guys, take a look at who joined the party," I gestured to captain retard over by the gate and watched Jasper burst out laughing.

"Wow, that guy either has a huge set of balls or he's really stupid,"

"I'm voting for stupid. There's no way a guy like him has anything down there," Quil quipped.

"How about we go find out," I walked past the guys, smiling and made my way to James who was trying to find someone. Bella of course. I was so going to enjoy this.

"Hey, Jimmy!" I slapped him hard on the back, knocking him right into the lawn chair in front of him. "Oh! Hey sorry man. Guess I don't know my own strength,"

"Whatever man," he continued to ignore me, but I caught him looking at me nervously from the corner of his eye.

"You lookin' for someone?" I pulled him in tight into a one armed hug, grinning like an idiot when I heard a few joints pop.

"For fuck sake back off, it's none of your business," I grinned when Jacob stepped in front of his field of vision with Edward and Embry at his sides. James frowned then looked up. I chuckled when his face went white.

"Um, actually yeah it is," Edward brushed some dirt off of James' shirt, earning him a glare. "You're on property that doesn't belong to you. We, however, were invited by the owner," smart ass loved using his lawyer mumbo jumbo.

"Fuck off fag boy and don't ever touch me again," Edward burst out laughing which only made James angrier. "By the way, the owner of the property is my woman and whatever is hers belongs to me, so back the fuck off,"

"See, now that's where you're dead wrong buddy," Jacob's voice was barely above a whisper, but James heard him.

"Oh yeah pal, and why the hell is that," he took a step back away from Jake and walked right into me. He turned and his face took on another shade of white.

"Hey Jimmy-boy!" I grinned and put my hands on his shoulders holding him in place when he tried to step to the side.

"Why? Because she's my woman, and I'll be damned if you come near her or Alexa ever again,"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

I burst out laughing when he actually had the balls to walk up to Jake and look him straight in the face. Well almost, he had to stand up on the balls of his feet to come up to Jake's nose.

"Yeah we know who you are," Embry crossed his arms, his hands balled into fists and a huge grin on his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he tried to get me to let him go again, but it wasn't workin'. "What the fuck? Get Igor off me!"

"Can't," I put one arm around his shoulder and urged; well more like dragged him out toward the gate. "You see, Bella means a lot to all of us,"

"And this whole thing of hitting women in general just doesn't sit well with any of us," Seth squeezed James' shoulder. To an onlooker it would seem like a brotherly squeeze, up until James squealed and fell down to one knee.

"What's goin' on?" Alexa's sweet little voice sounded confused from behind Quil. "What's daddy doin' here?" she clutched her stuffed wolf tighter in her arms and frowned at the sight of her father. I could feel my anger reach its boiling point. No child should be terrified at the sight of their father.

"Alexa!" still on one knee, James extended his hand pleading his daughter to take it. "Alexa, you have to help me sweety," when she didn't budge his face contorted into an ugly scowl and he practically spat, "ALEXA!! I'm your father!"

He's fuckin' lucky Seth was there instead of me. I would have punched the guy right out, that is, right after I would have had Alexa leave of course. No kid should see that kind of stuff.

"No!!" she stuck her chin up in the air and backed away from her father, tears gathering in her eyes. I hated seeing kids cry. "You hit mommy the day we left and then took Patrick and hit mommy with him. Mommy had to sow his tail back on 'cause it ripped off when you threw him across the room."

Now, I was seeing red. Jacob was facing me, his back to Alexa and I was sure the look on his face mirrored my own. He took a deep breath and turned to face his girl's daughter with a smile and squatted down to her level.

"Alexa honey, daddy isn't staying. He just came by to say hi and now he's leaving," he cupped her cheek in his hand and urged her to look at him when she looked uneasy. "Trust me baby, he's not staying. Can you go see mommy?" she nodded and then threw herself into his arms, hugged him tight. Her eyes looked at James over Jacob's shoulder and she stuck her tongue out at him. I heard James' outraged gasp and Seth's laugh when he fought even harder to get out of Seth's death grip.

I chuckled and leaned over ruffling her hair. "Don't worry small fry. Now how about you give us a smile and run back to mom and Auntie Rosie," she let Jake go and gave us a huge smile and blushed just like her mom when I chuckled. "That's our girl! Now you make sure your auntie Rosie gives you a popsicle. They're in the icebox,"

When she was out of sight, Jacob grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, pulled him off the ground without a word or effort and dragged him out to the front yard. Once we were out of sight and ear shot, Jake literally threw the shit stain right onto the hood of his shitty little Hyundai Pony. Any other day I would have laughed at the irony, as it was we were a little preoccupied.

"You sick twisted piece of shit!" Jacob brought his fist back and slammed it right into James' face. I smiled in satisfaction at the sound of his head bouncing off the hood; that had to suck.

"You like to pick on women huh?!" Embry held him down as I landed a punch on his jaw and chuckled like a mad man when it cracked. "So what? Did it get you off to hit Bella?" Jacob slammed another into his nose, breaking it instantly.

Quil chuckled at the sickening crunch.

"Don't forget using his daughter's stuffed toy to beat Bella with, now that tops the cake," Jasper picked the sorry sack of shit off the hood; more like scrapped him off and held him up by the collar of his shirt. "You feel like a big man when you hit Bella? How about when you hit Alexa?" he leaned him against the car and punched him in the package. Now THAT had to hurt.

Finally letting him go, since he was outnumbered, but hell if we didn't all get at least one good shot in for Bella and Alexa, two from Jake. The guys had all started to go back into the backyard, leaving me and Jake with the turd monger, still on his knees coughing up blood and bits of broken teeth while trying to breath through the shattered remains of his nose. Just when I thought he would get up he fell back down to his knees and puked, holding his dick with one hand.

After almost five minutes, we made sure he got up and into his car. I ran over to his car and leaned in, "if you come back, we won't hold back," if it was even possible, his face took on a new shade of scared shitless and he floored it out of the driveway.

"See ya Jimmy-boy!" I waved goodbye with a big grin on my face. I knew I was going to have fun!

* * *

So what do you think? don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Horse show season is OVER!! I can finally get back to writing! YAY! I hope I haven't lost any readers with my leave of absence but I tell we kicked ass in this show season - six competitors from my stable (including myself) 4 shows - 61 ribbons!!

Anyway, as always I own nothing. I can only wish I did... =( lol! Just a heads up, I mention quite a few cars in this chapter and for car enthusiasts like myself, I've posted up pictures of these cars on my profile. Enjoy!! =)

**

* * *

**

**RosiePOV**

Taking a sip from my margarita, I smiled down at Bella when she finally began to relax under Dinny's talented fingers. All of us tensed when we heard Alexa going to meet the boys by the gate. She'd fallen in love with all of them and was most likely looking for a piggey back ride.

"Oh crap," Tanya stood up and tried to look over the boys to see if James had gotten a glimpse of his daughter. I guessed he had when she swore softly.

"What's wrong?" coming out of her daze, Bella tried to sit up to see what was going on, but Dinny held her down, her mouth set in a straight line in worry.

"Don't worry girls. The boys' will know what to do," they all looked at me like I was nuts, except Bella, she was still out of the loop. That was until she saw Jacop turn around and squat down.

"What the hell?" she pushed Dinny's hands aside and stood up, her face paling instantly. "What is she doing there?! He's going to skin her alive!!" she tried to run off, but Tanya and Alice held her fast.

"No he won't!" we pushed her back down onto the bench as we saw the boys holding James in place while Jacob spoke to the little girl, "see! The boys would never let anything happen to her," I looked up and sure enough she was hugging Jacob and then sticking her tongue out at her father.

"Wow! Bella your daughter just won the hearts of all those boys," the girls perked up quick enough to catch a quick glimpse of the gutsy little girl and laugh. Emmett's booming voice sounded over the yard.

"Don't worry small fry. Now how about you give us a smile and run back to mom and Auntie Rosie," my heart fluttered at the endearment. "That's our girl! Now you make sure your Auntie Rosie gives you a popsicle. They're in the icebox," the girls all turned to look at me with mutinous glares.

"You had popsicles,"

"And you didn't tell us?!"

Giggling I backed away with my hands up in surrender. "I forgot! Honest! I'm getting them now, sheesh!!"

"Hey, don't get fresh woman!" Alice's voice was stern but teasing.

"Yeah, we're not the ones who brought popsicles and aren't sharing," Leah stood with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting' them," I pretended to look sour but it didn't work.

"You suckin' a lemon or somethin'?" Emmett's deep voice from behind me caused a shiver to run down my spine. Turning around I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, loving the smell of sweat on his chest. Even after three years of marriage we still couldn't keep our hands off each other. Chuckling, knowing the effect he had on me, the rascal nuzzled the column of my neck, leaving his scent on me, but not before kissing my sensitive pulse point just below my ear.

"You taste amazing darlin'. Can't wait to taste more later," he growled low in my ear at my gasp. Just when I was about to tell him to behave the sound of many trucks sounded from the front of the house. I saw Bella stand up, smiling and walking to towards the front of the house, urging us to follow.

"Mommy Mommy! Aunty Julie's here! Auntie Julie's here!" Alexa ran to the front. We all knew she'd be safe with the boys still being in front.

Sure enough, when we made it to the driveway, Jake was holding Alexa in his arms smiling broadly at the excited cute little minx clapping her hands with joy.

"What's in the truck that we don't know about?" Tanya asked with a smile, looking at Alexa.

"Freddy,"

"Freddy?" Alice asked with a frown.

"Yup, Freddy,"

"Okay we obviously missed something, who the hell is Freddy?" Leah leaned against Quil, sighing contentedly when he slid his large arm around her.

"Freddy is devil incarnate. He's also my daughter's pony," The look of playful horror on Bella's face made me burst out laughing.

"Come on he can't be that bad," Just as I'd finished talking a tall dark man, one of her employees I assumed, opened the back of the trailor and walked up the ramp. Whinnies and the impatient stamping of hooves could be heard from where we were.

"Hey there boss lady," a small, slender brunette with dark grey eyes jumped out of the truck, slapping the dust off her jeans with her cowboy hat. Bella smiled and ran to the girl, pulling her in a tight hug.

* * *

**BPOV**

"How was the trip?" I pulled away from Julie, but held on to her forearms.

"Rocky as hell. King was rowdy the whole time, and Freddy's goading him on didn't help," she hugged me tightly again and laid her head on my shoulder. "But it was all worth it. You deserve some happiness," pulling away and grinned at Dinny and looked back at me with a devilish glint in her eye. _Oh no…_

"So, where's this stud Dinny's been texting me about," I heard laughter from behind me when my face flamed bright red. They were so going to get it tonight.

"Right over here ma'am," Jacob's smooth voice and chuckles came from behind me as he extended his hand out to Julie and respectfully kissed her cheeks. When he pulled away and wrapped his arms around me I almost burst out laughing at Julie's stunned expression. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her eyebrows were up near her hair line. She looked back at me and mouthed _wow!!_ I nodded completely understanding what she meant. Julie looked like she was about to say something when Carlos' yells sounded from the back of the trailor and the sound of small hooves running out the back caught our attention.

"Mother fucker!" Dinny and Julie ran to the back of the trailor, I ran to the truck where I knew Julie kept the lunge whip in case of anything and ran to the truck, whip in hand. Sure enough, a small blur of black no more than four feet high came running backwards out of the trailor, down the ramp, pulling a poor stunned Carlos with him. The poor man looked like he was water skiing.

"You guys stay there. Get Alexa from my dad please,"

"But Bella, won't she get-" came Edward's voice over the blur of dust the small pony was throwing up in the air.

"Edward, please trust me!" Julie, Dinny and I corned Freddy against the truck as we waited for the pony's only weakness to come up front and control the rascal.

Freddy's eyes were wild as he threw his little head in the air, screaming and reared, pawing the air with his little hooves. He started pawing the dirt, looking at us with what can only be described as a challenging look of _Oh yeah, you wanna stand in my way. Be my guest!_ The high pitched voice of my daughter sounded over the horse's racket.

"FREDDY!! You bad boy!" her little feet hit the ground as she came over running with Patrick under her arm. I could hear the others coming to make sure she didn't get hurt. "You stop that right now!" stomping her feet to show how angry she was with him she stared him down until the little whirlwind stopped and came trotting over the her, happy to have found his mistress. He rubbed settled his head on her shoulder and breathed noisily into her hair, tickling Alexa and making her laugh. With Patrick still under her arm, she pulled her little pony into a tight hug.

I turned around and smiled at my friend's bewildered faces and shrugged a shoulder.

"The pony may be a little devil but he really does loves Alexa,"

Jacob's chuckles came from behind as he wrapped his arms around me, "Fiesty little guy. Kinda reminds me of someone," blushing, I gently slapped his hand and turned to get out of his embrace.

"Everyone I'd like to meet the other bane of my existence; Julie,"

"What the hell did I do?" laughter filled up the air at Julie's indignant response to my introduction.

"Nothing darlin'," I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I just like to tease you,"

Julie's mouth opened and she was about to say something when we turned at someone's throat clearing. Seth stepped forward, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand and a tell tale blush on his cheeks.

"I – I uh that is, I just wanted to take the time to introduce myself. I'm Seth," extending his hand forward to take Julie's he brought it up to his mouth and brushed his lips over her knuckles. I heard Julie's gasp and giggled.

"Well… now I _really_ want to move to Forks," Julie said with a wide grin and kissed Seth's cheeks.

When she pulled away, Seth's small blush had now taken over his entire face.

"Naaawww! How cute!" Embry wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders and squeezed him hard, laughing loud and hard at the dirty look it earned him.

"I'm Embry by the way, nice to finally meet you Julie,"

"Likewise,"

The introductions continued on while the rest of the crew unloaded the rest of the horses and then came the trailor with my cars.

"How about I give an early Christmas present to the boys?" the guys perked up at my question.

"Each of you gets a set of car keys. If you like you can each take a car for a ride in the big ring out by the barn,"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled out, running over to get his keys.

Laughing I took my suit case of keys from Jose "Thanks guys," I gave my crew my company credit card and told them to take a load off. "You can take the truck with you, we won't need it,"

"Thank you senior," Jose smiled and waved goodbye to everyone and joined the rest of the crew in the truck and off they went into Forks for a hotel and most likely a strip joint.

"Emmett, how about the '67 GTO, Seth the '70 Roadrunner, Jasper the '69 Mustang, Quil the '69 Shelby, Edward the '70 Chevelle, Embry the '64 Corvette, and Jacob the '69 Charger,"

I swear they were drooling. I looked behind me to the girls and they all had shit-eating grins on their faces.

"I think you just impressed them Bells," Leah said matter-of-factly. Giggling I opened the case and held up a set of keys.

"So what do you boys say?" Of course Emmett was right in front of me, so I gave him his keys and rushed to give the guys theirs.

"Just careful with the paint jobs please. They go in the barn when you're done,"

Turning back to the girls, I took the popcycle Rose had offered earlier and said with a smile, "that should keep them busy for a while."

* * *

**JamesPOV**

That stupid bitch was going to pay. No one, and I mean no one did that to me and lived. I don't care who those fucking assholes where, they're going to watch her die and regret having ever known that traitorous whore.

I blew more blood out of my nose, wincing at the pain it caused blowing through the broken bones.

"FUCK!" blinking back tears of rage and pain I floored it heading towards Laurent's house. That bitch is going to beg me to take her back after what I do to her friends and then to her. Those girls are going to pay. Stupid whores! All of them! They need to be taught where their fucking place is. And I'm just the man so show them.

* * *

**JacobPOV**

I waved goodbye to Quil and Leah, the last couple to leave tonight. Dinny and Julie had agreed to go to a hotel to spend the night with the rest of the crew, but Bella wouldn't hear of it. She'd asked them to stay with her in the house. It's not like she lacked space; the house had fourteen rooms.

I was just about to grab my dad and Charley and head back to La Push, when her gentle hand on my arm stopped me.

"Stay… please?" I looked down at her brown eyes full of worry. That's when it hit me, she was still worried that James prick would show up. _Damn him!_ I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly, telling her without words, I knew she was scared but that it was okay.

"Let me ask the dads first," I kissed her cheek and smiled against her soft skin. I felt her smile wavering against my skin. Night time. The fucker must have beaten her mostly at night.

I ran off to meet with dad and Charley who were waiting by Rose's SUV.

"Bella asked if we could stay," both eyed me warily but I didn't want to go into detail, not with Charley there.

"She's scared isn't she," Charley's voice was low but it was dangerous.

"Yes sir, she is," I answered truthfully.

"Stay with her son," Charley's words surprised me, and it showed apparently. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Listen, I know what she's been through and the last thing she wants is her dad keeping an on her. She needs a man she trusts and obviously loves very much; you. Just do me a favour, keep her safe and if you ever see that man again you have my permission to shoot him. I'll 'lose' the paperwork,"

I shook hands with him in respect, knowing full well that he wasn't joking.

"As long as she's with me, you don't have to worry sir,"

"Quit with this sir business Jacob. You're makin' me feel as old as your dad here," I chuckled when he motioned over to my dad next to him in his wheelchair.

"Thanks," was my dad's sarcastic reply.

"We'll head on out with the SUV. We'll bring it first thing in the morning,"

"Actually Charley, it belongs to Rosalie, if you don't mind dropping it off there, she's closer to your house anyway,"

"Will do. Goodnight son,"

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched Jake and the dads exchange words, then Charley said something to Jacob with a menacing gleam in his eye, but I knew it wasn't meant for Jacob.

I waved goodbye with a fake smile, anxious to feel Jake's arms around me again, ward off the chill of fear and warm up next to his warm body. When he came back, it's like he read my mind; I was instantly wrapped in his arms and brought up close to his body.

"Miss me?"

"Always," I snuggled into his shirt, letting his scent intoxicate my senses, taking my mind off of other matters I had to learn to let go. Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to me. That much I knew.

"Where's Alexa?"

"Dinny's already taken her off to bed. She's had a long day, she was exhausted," I tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably and blushed when Jacob laughed.

"Looks like she's not the only one who's had a long day,"

"Yeah bu-" my words were cut off by Jacob literally sweeping me off of my feet and cradling me to his massive chest. "Jacob what are you doing?" I asked sleepily my voice muffled by his shirt. I could feel my eyes closing with exhaustion and decided to give in.

"You, my love, need to rest. I'm taking you to bed," I could feel him going up the stairs with ease while still holding me and then felt him stop at the top of the staircase. "Um, which room is yours?"

I giggled and opened an eye long enough to get my bearings and lazily pointed in the direction of the master bedroom, "last one on the right,"

"I aye cap't," I laughed at his playfulness, but could feel the blanket of sleep taking me over. The last thing I remembered while Jacob was walking in the bedroom was how much I loved the man holding me, and how a girl could _definitely_ get use to this!

* * *

Don't forget to review =) Thank you for all of those who stuck around after my summer hiatus.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone!! I can't stress enough how much I appreciate all of your reviews. I'm still amazed at how this first ALL-HUMAN fanfic has taken off with your support. Thank you! xox

Again I own none of these amazing characters. They're all Stephenie Meyers.  
**

* * *

**

**JacobPOV**

Once in the bedroom I set Bella on the floor, and like a robot on autopilot, she walked to the dresser we unloaded earlier. By the looks of it she left her drawers packed as she pulled out and old t-shirt. I smiled when I looked at it my heart doing a leap of joy for the shirt that she'd kept for so long. I was _my_ old _Guns and Roses; Appetite for Destruction_ high school t-shirt.

She undressed, keeping on her baby blue boyshorts and slipped on the old and now practically see-through shirt since it'd been washed so often. I fought my hard-on at the sight of her in my t-shirt; damn the woman was hot!

I chuckled as she snuggled under the blankets of her bed, eyes closed the entire time. Yup, some things never change. I remembered seeing do the exact same thing for years when she'd crash at my house.

I took off my jeans and t-shirt, hanging them over the rocking chair near the window and climbed into bed with her, smiling when she cuddled up close and whispered "my Jacob," in her sleep.

"That's right darlin'," I pulled her in close, breathing in the scent of her hair, _strawberries_. Closing my eyes, I sighed, not having been this happy in a long time.

_The next morning…_

I woke up moaning to the most amazing sensation as I opened my eyes and almost came at the sight before me. Bella had pulled back the blankets and was giving me the most amazing blow job I'd ever had, her beautiful curtain of hair hiding the amazing things she was doing with her mouth. I felt her tongue sweep over the ridge under my head and almost screamed with pleasure.

"Ssshh baby, everyone is still asleep," Bella slowly lifted her hair aside, giving me a sultry look through her thick lashes. I was just about to say something but forgot it as her lips closed around the head of my cock, sucking vigorously.

"Holy shit Bells," I groaned at the feel of her tongue sweeping the opening, then sliding down to apply pressure at the vein on the underside. "I- oh god, I can't think when you do th – ummm" I ran my through her thick hair, pulling it all aside in one hand so I could see her beautiful face as she sucked me off. The sight of her full lips around my engorged head was almost enough to make me cum.

"Mmm, I think that's the whole point baby," smiling she continued torturing me until I couldn't take it anymore.

Growling when her tongue swept the underside of my balls I grabbed her by the shoulders, sitting her up. I chuckled at her pout and picked her up by the hips, easily lifting her up and over my shoulders, her knees on either side of my head.

"My turn," before she could utter a word I wrapped my arms around her thighs holding her down in a tight lock grip while I devoured her. I moaned at the taste of her, knowing the vibrations would set her off, but damn the woman tasted good. I felt her try to wiggle away when I sucked her clit but held her down for her pleasure and mine. I continued my assault on her swollen flesh, thrusting my tongue inside her and curling it forward to hit her g-spot and smiled at her muffled screams of pleasure. Just when I knew she couldn't take anymore lifted her off me and sat her down on my waiting length, both of us moaning loudly at the sudden impact not caring who heard.

"Oh Jacob!" her breath caught on a sharp gasp as she rocked forward and her clit rubbed against my pelvis. I held her down and rocked my hips wanting to hear that amazing sound again.

"Ja-Jacob... I – Oh God!" I felt her clamp down on my cock and the sudden rush of her cum soaked me creating a loud sucking sound as I lifted her up and down quickly on my cock knowing I wouldn't last long. That's when she did the most amazing thing, she sat down flush on me, and rocked forward rubbing the tip of my cock to the end of her passage while squeezing me tight with her muscles.

"Oh shit!" my back arched like an arrow while I held her down tight, feeling her cum again, this time with me. After having collapsed on my chest and caught her breath, Bella blew some strands of her hair out of her eyes and looked at me with a crooked grin and brushed her fingertip over my lips. Smiling, I kissed her finger and hugged her tight.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this? Wanted you," I nuzzled her pulse point, smiling against her skin and she sighed and hugged me tighter.

"I bet almost as much as I wanted it?" I looked up in surprise and turned her face up to mine so I could look in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she brushed a kiss over my lips and moaned against her lips, feeling her squirm against me to reach me.

"You mean to tell me that we could have had this in high school?" I tried to sound a playful but knew that there was an underlying bite to it. To think that we could have had this kind of connection, this kind of love years ago! Fuck, I could have been Alexa's father, I could have been her husband by now.

"Trust me it irks me too. My dad was transferred remember, plus you were the incredibly gorgeous big brother back then. Completely gross," I gasped in shock and laughed out loud at her pained expression.

"Gross? Gross?! What the hell?!" I sat up, taking her with me since I was still inside her. I didn't want to separate just yet.

"You were like my brother Jake? That's just… Well it's… Ewww," her nose scrunched up in the cutest way but I still had to make her pay.

"Eww? That's your way of describing me in high school. I'll show you eww!!" I flipped her on her back and tickled her sides mercilessly until I had her shrieking in surrender.

"Jake! I give, I give! Just stop!" she arched her back trying to get away from me but I wouldn't have any of it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in tight and unleashed my full attack.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I fought to breath while he stopped, or so I'd thought. The next thing I knew his mouth was on my side nibbling, tickling worse than before.

"JAKE!" I burst out laughing at the feel of his morning stubble on my side. "I'm gonna pee if you don't stop!"

"Now who's gross?!"

Just when I was sure I would embarrass myself, two sharp knocks sounded on the door.

"It's way too early, even for that," Dinny's voice sounded half-asleep and grumpy. She never was a morning person.

Jake snorted, "It's never too early for this woman." I laughed knowing Dinny would be pissed at being called woman.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing Dinny darlin'," Jake sugar coated his voice, and winked at me. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying my best not to explode laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah," was her response as she lumbered down the hallway to the staircase.

We both listened until she was out of earshot and burst out laughing. Jake rolled off me and I cuddled in close, instantly missing his warmth.

"You sure do make life interesting Jake, I missed this," propping myself up on my elbows I looked down at him and felt my eyes watering at his loving smile, the way he looked at me like I was his cherished treasure. "Thank you,"

* * *

**4 months later…**

"Uncle Emmy!" Alexa ran out of the truck the minute I'd unbuckled her and straight to Emmett who was already squatting down ready to catch her. I smiled at how easily she'd come to accept and love my friends as her own family. Emmett's smile grew wider and wider, if that was possible, each time she called him Uncle Emmy.

"Hey kiddo!" He threw her high in the air and caught her. Alexa laughed wildly and asked him to throw her again. He threw her again, and caught her in his big arms, making her look no bigger than a doll.

"Careful, she just ate," I patted his arm and made my way to the house.

"Rosie's inside, preparing supper," turning back to Jacob, he sat Alexa on his massive shoulder and bumped fists with Jacob. "Hey man,"

"Hey," Jake grinned and pulled on Alexa's foot playfully, earning him a giggle and smile. "I'll see you at supper babe, I'm just gonna stay out here with Emmett and Alexa,"

"That's Uncle Emmy to you," Emmett grinned and laughed at Jacob's raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh, you boys enjoy your fun. Alexa, you're in charge,"

"what?!" both boys looked at me like I'd just told them they had to share the toy fire truck. It was really hard not to burst out laughing, especially when Alexa straightened on her perch on Emmett's shoulder.

"Yes mommy!"

"That's my girl. You know what to do if they get out of hand?"

"I'll wallop 'em one!" Emmett and Jacob snorted trying their best not to laugh. I frowned, albeit trying to keep a straight face too, especially when she raised her little fists.

"Who in the world taught you that?"

"Juan," Juan being one of my younger mechanics who Alexa had taken a shine to.

"Uh huh, that boy's gonna get a piece of my mind in the morning," I turned and headed to the house to see Rose was already out on the balcony with a huge smile on her face and two cups of coffee.

"I love you woman," I took the cup she offered and took a sip, sighing in contentment as the fresh coffee woke me up.

"That girl of yours has them wrapped around her little finger,"

"Don't I know it," I took another sip, but almost snarfed it though my nose at her next comment.

"At least she knows how to keep them in line; wallop 'em one!"

* * *

**Rose's Kitchen**

"So how is it going with Jake and Billy?" I took the next potato I had in the pile next to me and chopped it into small piece to through into the boiling water for mashed potatoes.

"Really really good. I'm just happy that they're both settling in well," about two months ago, Jake and I had discussed him moving in with me, especially since he was over so often. The only problem had been Billy, there was no way we were going to leave him alone in that small all by himself, he deserved better than that. So Jake, Quil, and Embry had all convinced me that I should ask Billy to move in with us. But my main fear was that he'd misconstrue our intentions and get angry. Turns out Billy had been waiting on me to ask him knowing that sooner or later Jake would move on from 'this old shack' as he'd called it and most likely bring his old man along with him. Something about never having cut the cord. I laughed knowing he was just trying to look tough in front of his son, but deep down, he loved his son dearly and appreciated being included in his life. Besides, now that I was back in forks, dad was stopping any chance he had to see me and Alexa. There was no way Jake and I could separate the Charley and Billy, they were too cute together. Annoying at times, but cute none-the-less.

"I'm really glad to hear that. Alice told me she sold that place in no time," Rose took 5 large Tupperware out of the fridge and stacked them by the patio door.

"All thanks to the boys. They fixed that old place up and made it look brand new, so at least Billy's got some money in his pocket, no that he needed it," I smiled when I remembered when I bought him a new wheelchair a few weeks ago. A nice new motorized one that could still be rolled around manually if you wanted to, and way more comfortable than the one he'd insisted on keeping for over ten years now.

He'd almost cried saying I didn't have to, but hugged me tight anyway, he said it was to hide his tears from the boys, but I knew better. He was family, blood related or not, and family deserved the best. He'd insisted on paying me back for the chair once the house was sold but I'd have none of it. I told him to use it on something he wanted. He'd a suspicious look on his face ever since.

I broke out of my reverie when a pair of strong, warm arms came around my waist and pulled me back to a strong chest.

"You are so sexy when you cook," I smiled, more when he kissed my neck.

"Mmmm, you said the same thing when I was cleaning yesterday," I moved my neck, giving him more flesh to feast on.

"You're right. You're just sexy no matter what you do. It's just too bad I can't show you how sexy you are like yesterday," my eyes shot open at his comment and I blushed bright red remembering how he'd thrown me over the back of the couch and taken me fast and hard.

"That blush is sexy too," I slapped his hands away when he chuckled knowing what I was thinking.

"Oh god will you two knock it off, you're getting me all riled up," I looked to the bay window and giggled at Rose who was fanning herself while watching Emmett playing with Alexa.

"Down girl," I playfully winked at her and nudged her side. She laughed and continued to watch out the window. That's when I noticed her gaze was on Alexa more than anything.

"So um… have you and Emmett discussed kids yet?" I didn't know what to expect as a reaction from her, but I certainly did not expect her to smile and put her hand to her stomach.

"Oh my god, You're pregnant!" I squealed happily and took her in a hug, then something hit me.

"How come you haven't told the others?" I pulled back and looked at my dear friend's face and saw her eyes watering up.

"Hey, hey what's going?" I looked up to Jake as he went behind Rose and rubbed her back with soothing circles. Obviously he knew but it wasn't his story to tell.

"Emmett and I have been trying for years to get pregnant and it's resulted in nothing but miscarriage after miscarriage," she hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears.

"I have an idea. I had this fantastic obstetrician when I was pregnant with Alexa, very knowledgeable and has an amazing reputation in the medical field. I'll give him a ring, I've kept him as Alexa paediatrician,"

Rose looked up at me with uncertainty, "But Emmett and I can't afford that. Sure we're well off but he must be expensive,"

"And what made you think you were paying for it?" I smiled at her, and her eyes widened in shock. Suddenly she was all over me, hugging and kissing my cheeks.

"Oh Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means to me," her voice broke to a whisper and she gave in to the tears and held on to me like a lifeline.

"You're more than welcome. You're family to me, and family helps each other out,"

Emmett chose that time to come in with Alexa who ran upstairs, something about a new dollhouse he'd found. He frowned at the sight of his wife crying and hanging on to me so tightly. Jake filled him in on what had just transpired and his face was set in a straight line, his eyes watering just like his wife's.

He gently pulled his wife away, embracing her in his strong arms and kissed her temple, whispering something in her ear and then turned to me. He picked me up in a massive bear hug with my feet dangling off the floor.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Again, thank you all for your support. I love hearing what you guys think. If you have anything you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know. =) Remember to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Oh. My. God! I can't believe how many review I've been getting. I'm blown right out of the water. You guys rock! I almost teared up at the sight of my email completely bombarded with reviews. I still can't believe it. Thank you all SSOO much!! *big hugs* to all of you.

By the way, if you get a chance, I started another JacobxBella fanfic. This one is Canon. I hope it meets expectations as much as this one did. There's only one chapter up but I'm hoping to have more by tomorrow.

As always, I own nothing... =(

**

* * *

RosePOV**

Emmett and I had just stepped out of our first appointment with the Obstetrician Bella recommended. She wasn't kidding, he was amazing! I told him about our issue with great difficulty; the tears wouldn't stop to the point where Emmett was explaining to him what the problem was. Dr. Rotenberg just smiled sympathetically before coming to kneel before me and told us he would make sure that this baby would grow to full term to be the healthy child we'd always wanted. So right away he recommended supplements, vitamins, minerals, exercise schedule and a special diet to ensure that the baby and I were kept in top shape.

I couldn't help it, I was on cloud nine. Finally after nearly two years of trying we had a fighting chance at the baby we'd been talking about.

"You look happy love," Emmett pulled me close in a hug just as we got to our car and kissed the top of my head.

"I am, we have hope Em. Real hope for a baby. Can you imagine?" I smiled against his chest, snuggling into his warmth and giggled when he Eskimo kissed my forehead.

"A beautiful baby with your looks and my size. Yeah I can imagine it. He's gonna be a real heartbreaker and troublemaker," I laughed and playfully swatted his arm.

"What if it's a girl? She'd be a handful alright,"

"Apocalypse is the only thing I can think of,"

"Emmett!!" He burst out laughing and kissed me hard and quick before opening the door for me and closing it once I was seated in the car. I watched him cross in front of the jeep and felt my heart flutter in anticipation. I knew that walk, that was the 'I'm gonna ravish you 'til you can't walk' strut. Even after all these years of marriage, dating, high school, hell even elementary school he still managed to get all hot and bothered.

"Already thinkin' about what's comin' baby?" I broke out of my reverie to his face nearly two inches from mine with that roguish grin I loved so much.

"Hell yeah," I shivered at his growl and kissed him, sweeping my tongue over his lips, asking for entrance.

He moaned and opened up, moulding his mouth to mine. "Damn baby, if you continue like this I'm gonna have to throw you in the back and have my way with you,"

"Like high school? Sounds fun," I grinned at his pained expression since we were in the middle of Port St-Angeles, a very populated and busy area.

"You know how to make a man feel helpless Rosie, but I still love you," he laughed against my mouth then gasped when I opened his fly and slid my hand in.

"If you don't hurry and leave people are going to see you with my hand down your pants," I whispered next to his ear before licking his lobe. He gulped and floored it, taking us home in record time. I laughed when he threw me over his shoulder and ran to our house, kicking the door shut with his booted foot, his pants still hanging open.

* * *

**BPOV**

"God Damnit," I tried to concentrate on the chassis of the 68 Firebird I was under only to have the bolt I was trying to ratchet in place fall and hit me between the eyes… again! I kept trying to convince myself that was I wasn't bothered by the text message I'd received this morning, but I couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over me at what it said.

_No one leaves me. For your betrayal, they die. They'll die and the blood will be on your hands. You know I can do it, you know I have connections to make sure they suffer the most gruesome fate imaginable. They will pay for what they did to me. As for you… I'm saving the best for last love. _

I'd shown Jacob and he'd nearly taken the house down in his rage. He'd insisted on calling the guys over for what they called 'Fun and Games' as they came up with a plan to keep in contact, track down James and report him to the authorities. I kept my mouth shut the entire time, but I knew deep down that reporting him to the authorities wasn't enough. He probably had a friend on the inside who would conveniently be in the area and turn off his radio when the call for help would be made.

It was simple; James had to die.

"You okay seniora?" I jerked back to reality and slammed my head into the chassis.

"Mother Fucker!" I applied pressure right away to what I knew would be one hell of a goose egg.

"Seniora!" Juan quickly pulled my creeper out from under the car and pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Jesus, such language Bells. You're shocking my virgin ears," I looked up at a grinning Seth and Jasper. Their grins disappeared when they saw me sitting on the floor. I pulled my hands away and saw a small trace of blood. I put my hand to my stomach and tried to control the urge to throw up so I lay down on the pavement floor and sighed in relief as the cold floor took away the nausea.

"You okay Bells?" Jasper squatted down next to me and pulled on my arms to sit me up.

"No, please, the cold floor feels good,"

"Yeah well there's bit of metal everywhere and with your talent at hurting yourself, you'll hospitalized in the next five minutes," I did my best to ignore my turbulent stomach and let Jasper sit me up while he looked at my bump.

"Bella what happened, I thought I heard-" Julie ran into the garage from the front office and stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Seth. I swear she blushed, actually blushed. The woman who called me a girly-girl was all flustered over my friend. Seth smiled and greeted her, kissing her cheeks and his lips lingered on her right cheek. Smiling, Julie turned her head slightly so that his lips just touched the corner of her mouth and I swear she giggled.

I snorted but my mirth died with a moan while I clutched my head. That seemed to have taken her out of her reverie.

"Oh shit! Bella, sorry, I got distracted,"

"Yeah I noticed," Jasper chuckled at my words and shot Seth a playful look to which he quirked an eyebrow.

"Smooth," Seth chuckled and came over, taking the tool out of my hand, which I hadn't realized I was still clutching in a white knuckled grip.

"Easy Bells," I frowned, at his comment but noticed I was shaking. I took a deep breath and slowly let go of the ratchet. Taking a deep breath I decided let out what I'd been thinking for days.

"I want to learn how to fight,"

"What?!" all noise stopped, everyone stared.

"You heard me. I want to learn how to defend myself," Jasper ran a hand through his curly hair and looked at Seth who shrugged and said, "it seems like a good idea to me,"

Jasper's brow rose, sceptic, he wasn't one for using fighting as a main problem solver. Well not in most cases anyway, James had been his catalyst.

"Let's talk about it with Jacob," Jasper pulled me up, putting his arm under my shoulders to hold me up.

"Okay," even I already knew Jacob's answer

* * *

**My living room **

"Why?" that wasn't the answer I was quite expecting but it still caught me off guard. I frowned and crossed my arms defensively which was kind of hard from my seat, sandwiched on one of my couches between Emmett and Quil. It was rare that Jake and I disagreed but I knew this was a touchy subject for him.

"Because I'm sick and tired of feeling helpless. I want to be able to defend myself if I'm alone and something happens," as soon as the words came out I regretted them right away. I knew how my friends were, especially my male friends.

"We'll just keep a lookouts in shifts until the fucker's caught," Embry folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into the couch.

"No," I stood up, ignoring the determined looks from the guys and walked to the window. "I won't have you all involved in my problem. I want to handle it myself, which is why I want to learn to defend myself." I turned when I heard a gasp and was shocked to see more than one hurt look.

"Bella," Seth got up from the recliner and took my hand, "I agree with you that you should know how to protect yourself, but not at the cost of risking your life. I won't have it,"

"Neither will I," Emmett put his beer down, his look was intense and almost scary. "Bells, I don't know what we have to do to make you understand that you aren't alone in this. Not anymore,"

"I – I don't want any of you to get hurt. It would kill me if anyone got hurt," I folded my arms tightly around my midriff, the thought of losing a friend tearing a hole in my chest. I fought for breath, trying to control the overwhelming emotions but couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips.

Jacob was at my side in two strides, a resolved but worried look marred his beautiful features.

"We'll help you sweetheart, but only to make you feel better. I'm not leaving your side until this is over,"

"It's not me I'm worried about most, it's all of you," I looked around and frowned at the silence. Only a few minutes ago Alice and Tanya had been in my kitchen cleaning up after supper. "Where did Alice and Tanya go?"

"They had work to do on their real estate site,"

"Oh, okay," but something felt off. I kept thinking of James' message this morning and had the sinking feeling that something was going to happen and soon.

The sound of my phone made me jump.

"Easy baby," Jacob answered and frowned, his eyes turning wild. "Alice, Alice calm down, what happened?" Jasper shot up from his seat, a worried look across his face. "Okay, okay, call Charley and you and Tanya stay in the truck. If you see anything drive off," he listened again, "okay, we'll be there in a few. Be safe. Bye,"

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asked as he was already throwing on his coat.

"Your house was ransacked, Alice is pretty shaken up. She said she saw a tall black man with dreds run out the back door," my face paled at Jacob's words. I felt like my stomach had just plummet to feet. Jacob must have felt it because his amrs tightened around me and he looked down.

"Jesus Christ Bella, you're white as a sheet!" he went to pick me up, but I struggled out of his arms and ran to the closet to run to Alice with Jasper.

"What the hell? Bella, you're not coming, you could get hurt!" Embry took my arm to hold me back but I shrugged him off. My actions spoke for themselves, I never shrugged off my friends.

"The hell I'm staying here. That man Alice saw was Laurent,"

"You know him?" Jasper took my arms and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah he's one of James' closest contacts. He probably traced my cheque to Alice's company and got your address from there," tears were threatening to fall, my worst nightmare coming true.

"Jesus Christ, my address is linked to that site too!" Edward ran out the door, cell phone in hand. "Tanya?! Tanya don't go in the house!" I ran out and started Jake's truck. We piled as many people into the three trucks we had and raced out the yard, thanking my lucky stars Billy was upstairs with Alexa.

* * *

**EdwardPoV**

"No Tanya stay in your car and drive off now. No please just stay," I heard her curse at something then scream and heard a man's voice. "TANYA! Hold on baby, fight him off!" I yelled into the phone knowing she could hear my voice. I heard a loud grunt and a lot of swearing. I smiled, she probably kicked the bastard in the cock. God I wished I could do it.

"Edward?! I'm in the car and I'm driving off now," her voice was high pitched but I knew she was calm. It took a lot to shake my Tanya.

"What the fuck that asshole came from nowhere and put his arm around my neck, but I kicked him where it counts baby,"

"Good job darling, I love you. Alice's house was trashed, she's coming to meet us. Where are you headed?"

"How about the café next to Newton's outdoors store?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll inform the rest of the group," I smiled and released the breath I didn't realize Id been holding.

"Okay, love you baby," her voice had lowered back to normal.

"Love you too, bye" I hung up, my mind racing with thoughts of every possible way I could inflict pain to the man who dared to touch my woman.

I looked at Seth who sat next to me, grinning, I guess he must have heard Tanya. Thank god he was there with me, I don't know what I would have done alone in the car with my thoughts.

"You gonna call the group of do you want me to call?"

"You call, all I can think about is getting to Tanya," I concentrated on the road, going way above the limit, but I didn't care. I knew Seth didn't care either. With the way things were going between him and Julie I knew he would do the same.

"Where is Julie tonight? I didn't see her at the house," Seth looked up from his cell phone and smiled.

"She's at my house," I chuckled at his blush.

"Oh really?" I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, she's sleeping," the blush became darker. I was flat out laughing now.

"You don't waste time Seth, I gotta give you that,"

"Would you with a woman like that?" I smiled at his words and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nah I wouldn't. You're a lucky man Seth,"

"Thanks man. So where are we all meeting?" He was about to press talk but looked at me before calling.

"The café next to the Newton's store," I smiled at the thought of Mike Newton. All through high school the guy was literally head over heels in love with Bella. The only problem was that he was a little too pushy. I still remember how Jacob and I had a _discussion_ with him about harassing young women. To this day he still flinched when he saw us.

"Yeah Jake," I looked at Seth, he frowned at something he heard. I bumped his leg with my fist and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and held up his hand to say 'after', and went back to talking with Jake.

"You sure she's okay?" now I was confused. Who the hell was he talking about?

"That asshole really messed her up," he sighed through gritted teeth. "Anyway, Tanya suggested we meet at the café next to Newton's store. At least we could get a bite to eat that way," he was silent for a few seconds then nodded.

"Okay man, see you there. Take care of your woman Jake," my frowned deepened at his last statement.

"What's going on with Bella?"

"She's freaking out. Jake had to have her pull over she was crying hysterically. She's blaming herself for all of this and was saying stuff about moving back out to Jacksonville to lead James away," Seth was getting more and more upset as he repeated what Jake told him over the phone. My hands clutched the steering wheel tightly; I head the vinyl squeal under my hands.

"That man is going pay for what he did to that girl," a thought came to mind. "You know Seth, I think we should teach her how to fight."

"Huh?! How the hell did we get back to this topic?"

"Just think about it, if we showed her how it could boost her confidence a little and keep her mind off that ass wipe," Seth's face broke out into a smile and he patted my back.

"I always knew you were the smart one," I snorted, and shook my head at his antics. Finally we arrived at the café only to find Tanya and Jake holding onto a hysterical Bella. She was fighting them off like a wildcat. Alice was in front of her, holding her face trying to calm her down.

Seth and I ran out of the truck, Bella's screams echoing in the night air.

"I can't let this happen! I won't!" she tried to shake off Jake but he held her tight.

"Bella! Bella! Listen to me, we're fine. Nothing happened," Alice soothed, her words were falling on deaf ears. Bella's face was contorted in pain just at the bare glimpse of danger which meant something like this had happened before.

I looked around to see where the rest of the guys were and saw them in the café with Charley. Charley looked like he was about to pull his hair out, trying his best to keep his eyes off of his panic-stricken daughter. Emmett, who sat across from him looked like he was about to tear the table out of the floor.

Jasper came out of the café with a small glass of water. "I'm really sorry about this Bella, but it's better than a slap in the face," not looking like he was liking what he was about to do at all, he threw the contents of the glass right in Bella's face. Bella instantly froze, her screams stopped and she took a minute to look at us, her eyes still wild, but at least she was calm…ish.

"Jasper! What the hell?!" before she could wipe the water off of her face, Jacob turned her around and pulled her into what I can only describe as a bone crushing hug. I swear if he pulled her any closer she'd be a part of his body.

* * *

**JacobPOV**

"Jake! Air… Air!" I loosened my arms a little but still didn't let go. Seeing her that heartbroken over what could have happened to Alice and Tanya showed me the depth of her fear and it made me so angry. Angry at that prick, angry at myself that I wasn't there to protect all those years she was away. We had to do something.

Charley and Emmett came out of the café, grins on their faces.

"We have a plan,"

* * *

Dont' forget to review!! =)


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my god I can't believe I'm over 100 reviews!! I honestly never expected this story to pick up like it did. I can't thank you all enough =)

As always I own absolutely nothing

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bells, hit me!" I brushed the sweat off my brow with my wrist band and looked up at where Emmett looked like he'd just about had enough. We'd been at it in his gym in the basement for only forty five minutes but it seemed like forever.

"I'm trying!" I gritted through my teeth. This just wasn't working, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. Like he could read my mind, Emmett crossed his arms and gave me a long exasperated look,

"You're not going to hurt me for christ's sake!" I snorted realizing how right he was. The man was the size of a bear.

"Now see, that's the smile we love," I laughed at Tanya's playfulness and tried again to do as Emmett had said. "Just imagine it's James and you'll do fine,"

"I want her to hit me, not kill me," Emmett pleaded with Tanya with a teasing grin. I laughed, I couldn't help it, they made it so easy to keep me at ease but I knew that Emmett needed me to concentrate. I tried to imagine James getting his hands on Tanya and that's all I needed. I saw red at the thought of any of my friends getting hurt and lashed out with a punch and a side kick, both of which Emmett deflected with a big grin.

"Now that's more like it! Just make sure to keep your arm straight when you punch or you could break yourarm on contact. Also remember your stance, about shoulder width so you don't lose your balance and miss," he demonstrated standing beside me and urged me practice along with him. I practiced in slow motion keeping my arm straight, while keeping my feet spread the same width as my shoulders. We'd been practicing these fighting moves now for almost three weeks now and it was paying off. Already I could myself getting stronger and fitter.

After almost four hours of practice with Emmett I begged to call it quits, I could feel my tank top clinging to my back and this was only the first week of intense training.

"You can use the shower in the guest room. There's towels in the closet in the hallway and Rosie told me she put some clothes aside for you on the bed,"

"Thanks Emm, it means a lot to me," I smiled and hugged him, wrinkling my nose at his sweaty smell.

"Don't mention it Bells, anything to take those worry lines off that pretty face," I smiled and ran off upstairs, eager to take a nice warm shower.

Once I was under the water my mind was racing with what had happened just a month ago.

* * *

_**Back at the café, a month ago…**_

Emmett and Charley came out of the café, grins on their faces.

"We have a plan," Charley looked down at his note pad where he and Emmett had brainstormed and had finally come up with a plan.

"You said this Laurent guy most likely traced your cheque to Alice and Tanya's business right?"

"Yeah," Jake's arms loosened around me and I instantly felt cold. I wrapped my arms tight around his waist, pulling him to me, grateful for his warmth.

"Now bear with me, I assume that you don't keep your money all in one place correct?"

"Yes," I frowned not sure where he was going with this.

"I'm guessing you keep the bulk of it in one bank account, right?" still not understanding, I nodded.

"Has he ever asked you about it?" my eyebrows shot up in surprise, suddenly I understood.

"Actually he has. He use to get so angry when I refused to tell him where I kept it. He use to accuse of me of not trusting him, which I didn't," then it dawned on me. "That asshole's been after my money the whole time! That's why he wants me back! And here I thought it was because of my winning charm," I huffed and crossed my arms, smiling when Jake wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I like your winning charm," he kissed the side of my neck and I smiled, loving how he could reduce me to a puddle of mush in no time.

"Hey hey, I'm right here," Charley tried to sound authoritative but we knew better.

"Now Bells, for this to work we have to know exactly what we're dealing with. We'll be able to protect you and Alexa a lot better with a little help of course," I smiled, I would gladly give Charley full access to my Swiss bank account if he needed it to keep all of us safe.

"Just how much are we talking about here?" his question caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting him to ask this in front of everyone, but I figured they ought to know since I'd indirectly implicated them in all of this.

"Approximately six hundred million," Quil's low whistle broke the sudden awkward silence. Charley's mouth was hanging open, he blinked a couple of times and his mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to find words.

"What?! I said it was a successful company," I looked back at Jake who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "See this is why I don't share this kind of information," I pulled away from his arms, feeling extremely exposed. Tanya came over to me and hugged me.

"It's okay honey, we're just a little shocked is all," she smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and hugged her close.

Emmett looked at Quil and Embry who had pulled out their iPhones and were looking at something.

"What's that?" I looked over at their screens and saw a website of a private security firm. "Quilleute security?" I looked from them to the site, awed at this fortunate turn of events. Now it was all coming into place.

Quil, Embry, Jake and Seth grinned, looking like kids in a candy store. "We're gonna have fun with this one," realizing he'd spoken out loud, Seth blushed, "that is if you're willing to donate," I laughed at his boyish shiness and handed them over my _Micheloud & Cie_ bank card.

"Now you know he's going to use this Laurent character to track the purchases we make through this account right?"

"That's what I'm afraid of,"

"That's what we're counting on," Jake's voice was low and menacing, his grin not reaching his eyes. He turned to the rest of the guys, "let's make this good,"

"Have fun boys, I expect amazing results," all the boys gathered together, looking at all the options there were and the best ways to implement them. I backed away, never having seen them this excited.

"I think you just made their day," Alice laughed and slung her arm around my shoulders. "Thanks for trusting us to take care of you,"

"I did it for all of us. I'd feel better going to sleep at night knowing all my loved ones are safe," Tanya came over on my other side and laid her head on my shoulders,

"And they say we're shopaholics?"

* * *

_**Present**_

After having dressing myself I wrapped my hair in a towel and ran back downstairs to meet Rose and Tanya in the kitchen.

"Well someone looks a lot better than she did a few days ago," Rose's smile was sweet as she hugged me close, her little baby bump touching my side. I smiled back at her and thanked her for the clothes.

"Don't mention it Bella. Trust me, clothing is the least I can do after what you've done for Emm and I,"

"It was nothing," I waved her off, but heartily welcomed the martini she offered. "This however is a great stress reliever,"

"Well yeah, especially since your main stress reliever is out installing security gadgets throughout all of our houses," I snorted my drink at Tanya's comment and burst out laughing when I was able to swallow.

"You know I've never seen you as relaxed as you have these past few months. Could it be… Ah yes! You needed to get laid maybe?"

"Rosalie!" I blushed bright red and tried fanning myself with the nearest thing I could find to get rid of this blush; a napkin, great.

"Speak of the devil, here comes Inspector Gadget and the Gadgeteers," I burst out laughing again, holding the side of the counter for support imagining Jacob in an Inspector Gadget suit. Tanya grinned and took it one step further, nearly killing me I was laughing so hard.

"Go go Gadget Quilleutes!"

By the time the boys came in all three of us were laughing so hard we had to sit down. Dinny and Julie walked in with the boys, Seth and Embry close at their sides giving us very odd looks.

"I'm not even askin'," Dinny sat down at one of the bar stool and took my forgotten martini. "I have a feelin' I'm gonna need this," she took a sip and her eyebrows shot up. "Sweet jesus this is good. Tastes like a Mr. Freezy. Hey Jules! Come taste this,"

Julie got up off Seth's lap, much to his displeasure, and tried my martini.

"Wow that is good! What's in it," once Rose had managed to catch her breath she took out her martini book and handed it over.

"It's a Porn Star martini. One shot raspberry sourpuss, one shot blue curacao, one and half shots cranberry juice,"

"Damn, can I have one too?"

"Sure," Rose took the bottles of alcohol out of the freezer, the cranberry juice out of the fridge and the martini shaker off the dish rack. Once the mixtures were done she asked the guys if they wanted any, to which they all frowned and mumbled something about "fruity girly drinks."

"Whatever, your loss our gain!" Dinny laughed and we cheered, each drinking to our newfound happiness with our men, especially Dinny and Julie who seemed to have hit it off amazing with Embry and Seth.

"So how are the security systems coming along?" I walked over to the guys and sat on the arm of the couch next to Jake, who put his arm around my waist.

"It's going amazingly well, we've even been able to see how they've been tracking your finances and just like we expected, they've tracked your Swiss account and nailed it with our company. Now it's just a matter of time," I frowned at how easy going they all were. I guess Embry saw my frown as he came back from the kitchen with a case of beers.

"Easy Bells, we want him to get close, to get antsy," he put the case on the table, letting the guys take their own beers.

"Yeah we want him to do something rash," Quil's calm response still didn't ease my anxiety. I didn't like it. I knew James and he would somehow see right through it.

"Are you sure this will work? What if James sees through it?"

"Either way, whether he figures out or not that it's a ruse to draw him out we plan on having fun with him. Mess him up a little," Seth's smile was anything but comforting.

"Guys I don't think you understand, putting him away won't do any good," Jake's arm tightened around my waist when I tried to stand up.

"What are you thinking Bells?" I sighed and looked down at him, thinking it obvious. That's when his eyes widened. "You want him dead don't you," at the numerous scowls I got I shrugged his arm off and stood up, pacing the room. "That's why you wanted us to teach you how to fight, isn't it,"

At the sound of Emmett's growl I knew I'd pissed them off.

"Bells, you can't honestly think you can do this on your own. Besides you can go to prison,"

"There are ways to draw him out as you guys put it," I looked out the window and sighed. "Don't you get it, I've been saying it since I've got here, he's got connections. Cops, lawyers, deputies, district attorneys, it won't be long until he gets someone to bail him out and then we start all over again. I won't have it! He needs to die!" I hadn't realized how badly I was shaking until Emmett took my drink out of my hand pulled me close to him.

"He really did a number on you didn't he," I wanted to push away, I didn't want pity but I knew that what they were doing was to keep me safe.

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better take Alexa to live with our parents for the weekend for as long as you need. Esme and Carlisle would love to have her over and they won't ask any questions," I nodded, agreeing with him. I had to get Alexa to safety before I decided on any kind of plan.

* * *

**JamesPOV**

**A few yards outside Emmett and Rose's house**

I put down the binoculars when I confirmed her presence in the house with those Indians. I can't believe she'd let them have access to all that cash and not me. Traitorous slut… at least my boys were closing down on their private locations. Bella, I was saving for myself.

* * *

**BPOV**

**My house**

I waved goodbye to Alexa as Carlisle and Esme took her for the week just to be sure. As Emmett had said, they hadn't asked any questions though I'd seen the worry in their eyes. Alexa was so excited to go live with them especially when they told her how many cats they had in their barn.

It was almost nightfall and the boys were making the last finishing touches to the plan. According to what they'd found, James' crew was closing in fast. Leah, Dinny, Julie, Rose and Tanya were all staying at Alice and Jasper's house since it was the closest house to all of our houses.

I on the other hand was waiting for Jake, Edward and Emmett to come pick me up and do last minute touches to their plan.

But something was off, I could feel it. Like someone was watching me, the horses felt it too, I watched them as they ran like lunatics out in the paddock.

I knew it, he'd come for me himself. Well he was going to get one hell of a surprise. I walked back in the house and changed into my exercise gear I used during my fighting lessons so I could move more fluidly. Going into the washroom I tied my hair up into a pony tail, wanting it out of my eyes and put on my new TITLE glove wraps with knuckle guards.

Looking out the window again I caught the glint of something metal out by the barn and grinned.

"Come and get me asshole," with that I shut all the lights in the house and grabbed my telescopic expandable steel baton that Charley had bought me from my dresser. James was going to die, tonight.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the drama. Don't forget to review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Again, I thank everyone enough for all their reviews. It's all greatly appreciated =)

I still own nothing.

* * *

**JacobPOV**

I took one last look at the tracker before we headed out to my place. I smiled, mine and Bella's place, I really liked the sound of that. The beeping sound of a new car on one of the properties brought my attention to the screen. My blood ran cold when I saw who's house it was.

"Shit! Someone's at my house! I'm headin' out," I could hear a loud uproar coming from inside Alice's house before Emmett and Edward came out.

"We're comin' with you remember," Edward pulled out his car keys and unlocked his truck.

"You guys catch up to me after you've made sure all's safe. I'm gonna go see my Bella about getting rid of her ex," I revved my truck and peeled out of the driveway knowing I was way over the speed limit but didn't care. Charley would understand.

"Hang on baby, I'm comin',"

* * *

**BPOV**

I crouched down low by the fireplace in my living room when I heard the sound of more than one set of footsteps on my porch. _Shit! He's supposed to be alone_.

I almost screamed when Laurent looked in one of the windows, his dark eyes scanning the room a grin forming over his face.

My cell vibrated quietly from across the room on the entry table, causing me to jump. I put a hand to my mouth and crawled over to it.

_Bells are you there?! _ I recognized Jacob's number and quickly typed an answer, making sure to keep the screen hidden.

_Yeah, James and Laurent are here!_

_I'm on my way, stay low and stay quiet_. I swallowed back my fear knowing he was right. What had I gotten myself into.

"She's in here somewhere, I saw her earlier," James' voice came from the kitchen. I crawled back quietly to my spot by the fireplace and stayed low to the ground.

"What's wrong Bella, thought you wanted to play," the laughter in his voice struck a nerve. I hated how he use to always laugh at me, make me feel small and helpless then he's hit me. Memories of the pain and heartache made me see red. Jacob was near, it was a ten minute drive from Alice's to my house doing the speed limit, which meant he was most likely minutes away.

Clutching my steel baton in my hand I made my way on all fours across the living room so I could get a better view of what was going on.

"I knew I'd find you," I froze and turned around slowly only to get kicked in the face by James' booted foot. I slid across the floor from the force of it, hitting my entrance table and the lamp came crashing down on me, shattering on my shoulder, spreading broken porcelain everywhere. Everywhere I touched my palms were cut open, blood seeping out, the horrible stench turning my stomach.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me Isabella?!" I watched him advance on me slowly, that horrible of his he always sported before he'd hit me. I couldn't move, my limbs frozen to my side. I shuffled back against the wall ignoring the pain in my hands, until something thin and cold touched my hand. Risking a quick glance I saw the light of the moon reflecting on my baton. I clutched it tight behind me and let him get close, feeling my fear being replaced by anger and resentment.

"I can't believe you gave those beasts the one thing I'd always wanted. Why?" he was really close now, I could see the detail on his shoes. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Because they deserved my trust, you deserved nothing," with that I swung my foot out in an arc pulling his feet out from under him. He screamed as he hit the floor. A loud crashing noise followed by a sickening scream was heard throughout the house and that's when I remembered Laurent. I smiled, Jake must be here. Just knowing he was here gave me the strength finish it, once and for all.

I crawled up onto my feet, and looked down at James who was still unconscious bleeding from a cut on his forehead. I looked around for something to tie him with not sure if I could do the job myself but was jerked down as he pulled on my ankles twisting one of them in the process.

"You stupid bitch!" I felt him kneeling on my back and then pull on my pony tail raising my head up so he could whisper in my ear. "You enjoyed that didn't you? Can you believe this is turning me on," I felt my stomach roiling in disgust at the feel of his erection as he dug it into my back. Realizing I still had my baton in had I swung it back, not caring what I'd hit as long as I hit something.

The sickening sound of crunching bone sounded behind me along with his howl of pain. I felt his hold on my legs and I immediately shimmied out and lashed out again hitting him on the collarbone, the ribs and his femur. He cried out in pain not knowing where to clutch. His shoulder was bending in at a sickening angle where I'd broken his collarbone, while his body was bowed in the opposite direction of the ribs I'd shattered. For once the fear was in his eyes and I grinned menacingly at him.

"Looks like the tables have turned James. How are you liking it?"

* * *

**JacobPOV**

I drove up to the house and frowned when I saw all the lights were out, it must be worse than I thought. To keep my presence on a low key I turned off the lights to my truck and slowly drove up the driveway and noticed the Hyunday that belonged the James.

I slammed my fist into the driver window and opened the door. I opened the access panel under the dash and tore at as many wired as I could. He wanted to come and destroy what I'd fought so hard to get back, I was making sure he wasn't leaving. This was ending here.

I opted to going up the lattice to the second floor where I saw movement in Alexa's bedroom. That fucker was in my little girl's bedroom. Father or not he didn't deserve to be anywhere near anything that belonged to that sweet little girl.

I pulled looked around the ground knowing we'd done some yard work earlier today and found a ground pick. Grabbing it in my teeth I quickly but quietly climbed the wooden lattice up to the window. To my disappointment it wasn't James, it was the other one but I had just as much of a grudge against this guy as James. No one messes with my friend's wife. Opening the window slowly when I saw him step into Alexa's bathroom I quickly climbed in and waited next to the doorjamb for him to come out. When he did finally come out he gasped when he turned and saw me standing all of two feet away from him.

"What's going on?!"

"You come into my home and threaten my woman and my little girl and you ask what's going on?" Laurent's eyes narrowed as he tried to look intimidating but only reached my nose.

"That bitch isn't your woman, neither is the brat –" I clutched his neck in one hand and lifted him off the ground. I could hear him choking, his fingers clawing at my hand but I didn't care.

"Don't you dare talk about her. You aren't worthy," I squeezed my hands tighter around his neck and swung my arm forward in a arc and slammed his body down into the floor as hard as I could, still carrying the ground pick in my other hand, not caring that I'd just cracked part of the wooden floor. The floor was repairable, Alexa and Bella weren't.

Kneeling next to his near lifeless body, Lauren's breath were shallow and fast, I could practically hear his heart beating from where I was.

"You know I can practically smell the fear coming off you," his eyes widened when he realized how close I was to his head. I tried to get up only to yell in pain. I looked at his side and part of a wooden toy train under him. "Well now, I can't think of a better scenario than this. You preyed on women who can't defend themselves against you as well as a man can, and here you are, completely defenceless," I grinned knowing he was probably shitting his pants. "Funny isn't it,"

"What the fuck are you waiting for, finish already,"

"Nah, you see, I relish the whole idea of seeing dead beats like you suffer, kinda makes my day you know,"

"You're a sick fuck," I could tell he was getting angry, I chuckled at his situation. "What the hell are you laughin' at? At least I'm not the one sleeping with that wh-" his words were cut off by a gurgling scream as I drove the ground pick through his wind pipe.

"I said don't talk about her like that," I stood up to go help Bella when I heard the scream of the bastard I'd been eager to see all night.

"You stupid bitch!" I heard her grunt in pain, knowing she was doing her best not to scream. _I'm comin' baby, hold on!_

* * *

**BPOV**

"You're insane!" James dragged himself across the floor towards the door, I followed him, hovering above him as he fought for his life.

"I'm insane? I'm fucking pissed is what I am you sick sack of shit!" I kicked him hard in the stomach repeatedly, screaming out my rage of years of pain, sadness and feeling helpless. I

I screamed out as a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind pulling me away. I fought the restraints wanting nothing more than to kill the man who'd caused me and my daughter so much grief.

"Sssh Bells, it's okay baby. It's me! It's me!" I stopped, my heart racing as I continued to that sorry excuse of a man crawl his way out the door.

"What the hell?! I had him!" I yelled, upset that he'd stopped me, tears of anger streaming down my face. "How could you," I stopped, full out sobbing when I realized he wasn't even fighting me back. I laid my head on his chest feeling my anger drain from my body and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

"I know baby," he ran a hand through my hair, "I just don't want you having that on your conscience Bells," I knew he was right, but deep down I knew it had to be done.

As if he could read my mind his eyes hardened and he looked out the front door where James was dragging himself towards his car.

"The man still has to die," he went out the front door going towards James like a wolf stalking his prey. I watched from the porch as Jacob advanced on James, until I noticed James reaching for something under his car. That's when I remembered James had a magnetic holster under his car with a loaded gun.

"Jacob! Look out he has gun!" Jacob turned back to me, his eyes frightened as James pulled out his gun, his eyes wild with anger and shot.

"NO!" Jacob went down, his body jerking to the right next to the porch. I ran down the porch, jumping over the stairs and made a dive at James just as he pointed the gun at me. Before he could shoot I threw myself on him and twisted his shoulder with the broken collarbone until he dropped the gun howling in pain. I punched him one with the butt of the gun and straddled his waist for better leverage.

I didn't see the cars that pulled into my driveway, I didn't care either.

"You sick mother fucker," each word was accentuated by a blow to the face until he was blubbering mess I felt more than person trying to pry me off but I wouldn't let them.

"This is for your daughter!" I cuffed him once more harder than before, "and this is for me," I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin.

"Bells! Enough!" Emmett and Edward pulled me off, I resisted, thrashing widely.

"Let me go!" Another truck pulled up the bright lights blinding me. I saw a small pixie run out of the truck and run over to me.

"Jesus Bella!" she pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around me. Frowning I looked around completely disoriented until I saw Jacob sitting up.

"Jake!" I wrenched myself free and ran over to the man I loved and hugged him tight to me. "You're alright!"

"I'm fine baby, he got me in the shoulder," he winced when I hugged him too tight.

"I'm so sorry!" I'm took off Alice's jacket and wrapped from one shoulder across to his midsection and tied it up as a makeshift sling. People were going back to their vehicles and called for help and then I heard a groan from behind us.

"N-No one takes wh-what's mine!" I gasped and turned to see James holding his gun, his hand shaking as he tried to aim with his one good eye, his own blood blurring his vision. I turned around in Jacob's lap my breath caught in my throat until I felt Jacob reach for something under the porch; his tool box where he kept hisTrakFast cordless nail gun.

"Why couldn't you just die?!" his hands were still unsteady. Before I could blink Jake had his nail gun out and fired, that's when all hell broke loose. I don't know how many times he fired but when the commotion stopped James' head was nailed to the back driver door of his car.

"Because she deserves to live, not you,"

* * *

**JacobPOV**

I put the nail gun and wrapped my one good arm tightly around the woman I loved, oblivious to the upheaval around us as my friends came running, pistols and shot guns ready.

"I love you Isabella Swan," I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing everything I'd ever wanted. "Will you marry me?"

I'd never seen her look more beautiful as she did now; a gash on her head that bled down her face and neck, cuts all over her body, bruises that would most likely turn every ugly color and eyes bright with love for me.

"Yes, yes I will Jacob Black. I will marry you," she turned in my embrace and brought her lips to mine. We both winced on contact but threw comfort out the window. This was forever with each other.

* * *

I would love hearing reviews about this chapter, it was actually a little hard to write without making it really gory. I hoped everyone liked it. I love your reviews! =)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys!! Holy Cow I finally got everything running and redid this chapter for the second time. I apologize many times over. I had a complete computer failure, my hard drive died on me and I lost everything I'd done so far. Thank goodness for my bf that I love so much, he built me a new and better computer! Yay!!

I know some of you have been waiting for a while, so here we go! Again I own nothing  
**

* * *

**

**2 months later…**

**JPOV**

"So what are you boys doing tonight?" I felt her slender hands wrap around my waist as I shaved my face. The touch of her small hands sending shivers down my spine as well as the feel of her almost nude body moulding to mine. I wanted to groan at the sight of her in a purple tank top and little grey bikini underwear.

"You know the usual. Beers, cards, maybe some wrestling," I looked in the mirror to see if she looked suspicious, but her beautiful smile never faltered. She never gave any kind of hint that she might be on to my plan for Alexa's birthday or my proposal. That's what I was the most nervous about. Emmett and Jasper both said I'd know when the time was right.

"You guys or the TV?" she peeked around my shoulders and grinned at me in the mirror.

"Maybe a little bit of both," I smiled back knowing it was most likely true. Emmett and I could never agree on a TV show. So we usually settled it the old fashion way. Wrestling the other guy to the ground and holding him tight until he screamed 'uncle'.

"What about you girls. Anything special going on?" I looked over my shoulder and frowned when I saw her biting her lip. She caught me looking at her and smiled instantly, masking whatever it was she was worried about.

"Bells?" I asked slowly. A beautiful blush came over her cheeks so I knew that whatever it was wasn't bad news. I quickly wiped the shaving cream from my face and turned around to face her.

"Bells what's going on?"

"Not yet. I can't say it yet, I might jinx it!" she backed away from me. Now I really had to know what the heck was going on.

"You're going to tell me," I stalked across our bedroom until she was caged in the corner of the room. "I'm going to tell you if I have to persuade you," I grinned wolfishly when she bit her lip in anticipation. She knew she couldn't keep anything from me.

She squealed when her back hit the wall, that's when I took the opportunity to pounce and devour her delicious lips. She moaned into my mouth, her little tongue warring with mine for dominance. I groaned at the feel of her sweet lips on mine, her hands running down the expanse of my chest, lingering at the low waistline of my jeans. I felt her hands fumble with the button and fly, but I stilled her hands, smiling mischievously into her lust filled eyes.

"Uh uh, you have to tell me first," I bent down and kissed her pulse point, smiling against her fragrant skin when she shivered.

"I… God I can't think when you do that. I don't want to risk it being a fluke,"

"What are you talkin' about Bells," I let my hands slide down her waist past her hips and slide behind her thighs so I could lift her up against the way and move in between her opened legs. I groaned at the heat coming off from her center and rubbed my now prominent erection against her.

"J-Jake… Oh god," Bella threw back her head; her eyes squeezed shut tight as she tried to concentrate while I slowly ground against her. "Oh Jake, please… I can't take it anymore," I smiled, victorious that I'd gotten her just where I wanted her.

I kissed her neck, kissing my way up to her ear where I sucked on her lobe groaning when she moaned and her underwear became suddenly very warm.

"You have to tell me first what's going on Bells," I pulled away and was surprised by how serious her eyes were through the haze of desire. "Bells? You and Alexa are okay aren't you?" I could feel the cold fingers of dread clutching my heart.

"We're fine Jake. More than fine… I hope," a tear rolled down her cheek and a huge smile spread over her beautiful face. "I think I'm pregnant,"

I don't know how long I stood there, holding the woman I love, in complete shock at the idea of being a dad. I didn't realize I was grinning like a madman until Bella started laughing and hugged me close. I looked at her, my eyes so full of love and wonder that she may indeed be carrying my child.

"A dad. Me?"

"Yes you! The mailmen here in Forks just aren't appealing," I narrowed my eyes at her comment, but couldn't help smiling when she burst out laughing at my reaction. Seeing Bella the way she was; sexy, beautiful, loving, and possibly pregnant with our child, it all blew me away. I felt such a sudden burst of love for the small woman in my arms it almost hurt. This was the time, I knew it now.

"Emm and Jazz were right," I didn't realize I'd spoken out loud until Bella frowned and looked at me oddly.

"Emmett and Jasper? They were right about what?" I reached into my back jean pocket and watched her reaction as I pulled out the engagement ring I picked up at the nearest Tiffany's I could find. It was a simple ring, but breathtaking non-the-less. That's just what my Bella was, uncomplicated, what you saw was what you got. There weren't any surprises and she was absolutely remarkable.

"Oh Jake, it's beautiful," tears gathered in her eyes and I smiled, kissing her cheek when one rolled down over her smooth pale skin. I backed away and slowly put her back down on the ground so I could kneel down on one knee.

"Oh my god Jake you don't have to do all this," her smile was huge and she was full out crying now. I had trouble keeping my emotions in check seeing her overwhelmed.

"Yes I do Bells; you mean the world to me. You're the light that's always made everything that much brighter in my life. You and Alexa are my life; I love you both so much it hurts to breathe sometimes, that's what you both do to me. I would be an empty shell of a man without my two beautiful girls," the last few words came out almost as a whisper as I fought to keep my own tears back and failed when one escaped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I swear I held my breath for over a minute, actually terrified she'd turn me down.

"Yes! Oh Jake yes I'll marry you!" she jumped into my waiting arms, her hand as well as mine shaking as I slipped my ring onto her finger and then kissed her palm. I hugged her close, she didn't seem to mind my bone crushing hug, especially when I on the bed and pulled her onto my lap and nuzzled her neck and breathed in the amazing smell of her hair.

"Thank you so much," I whispered over and over again. She pulled away, her face streaked with tears but lit up with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

"Jake, you silly man, it's me who has to thank you, for letting both Alexa and me into your life. It's a serious commitment to be someone who has a child and you have no idea how often I fall in love with you over and over again when I see you with her. She loves you so much. You know, the other day she even asked me if it would be okay for her to call you daddy," I didn't realize I was wearing a goofy grin until Bella burst out laughing and kissed me.

"I take it you're okay with it,"

"More than okay, that little girl is amazing. She has both our dads wrapped around that cute little pinkie," I smiled and pulled her in closer against me, groaning as the desire came back, stronger than before.

"She really is amazing. You know what else is amazing?" Bella leaned down to me and settled herself onto my erection, her lips on my collarbone, her soft hands on my abs. "You. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah?" I gasped as she undid the button of my jeans.

"Such a strong man; built by the gods, skin the color warm copper and such a big heart with a large capacity to love and be loved back. Such an amazing specimen of male virility," she pushed me down on the bed and began kissing her way up and down my chest.

"My ego is soaring way above us now," my chuckle broke on a moan as her hand gripped my shaft and squeezed it. I felt her shift around and looked up to see her throwing her underwear across the room and pulling her tank top over her head. I gasped, feeling myself harden to the point of pain, her body never ceased to take my breath away.

"So beautiful," I tangled my hands in her hair, then stroked her shoulders, down her arms and cupped those amazing breasts in my hands.

Her beautiful loving smile would live in my mind forever as she lifted herself up and slowly sank herself down onto my length. I arched my back groaning and squeezing my eyes shut in pleasure, my breaths coming in short pants as she rose and sank back down in increments. I looked up at her and my breath caught when I saw her hands tangled in her hair, my ring glinting on her finger. Something inside me snapped something almost primeval. Mine, that's what I kept hearing in my head as I watched her amazing body writher in pleasure. All mine.

I gripped her hips and thrust up into her hard and fast, and smiled when her eyes opened in shock and she nearly screamed in pleasure.

"That's it baby," I thrust again, my lust taking a new height at the sight of her breasts bouncing with my hard thrusts. I kept on pumping hard, moaning and groaning in time to her pleasured screams and gasps until we were both near oblivious then I slammed her hard and ground my hips against her. I could feel the end of her passage and I kept on grinding against it, especially when Bella let out a low mewl of pleasure and her face took on a new look of surprise and pleasure as she suddenly came against me.

The sudden feel of passage gripping me tightly and wetting me with her juices set off my own orgasm. I groaned my back arching clear off the bed with the force of it. I pulled Bella down to my chest and held her close.

"I love you," She looked at me, her eyes tired but very content.

"I love you too," she reached up and kissed me. It was by far the best kiss we'd shared; full of love, joy and hope for our family.

* * *

**BPOV**

We were all at Quil and Leah's house; the boys were at Rose and Emmett's place playing cards and Alexa was with Charlie and Billy back at Charlie's house.

Once the squealing and screaming and hugging and kissing were over when everyone saw my engagement ring, Alice asked me how he proposed.

"He proposed in our bedroom. It was completely out of the blue," I smiled as I remembered how we'd made love afterwards.

"I'm guessing there was lots of celebrating by that smile," I blushed bright red at Tanya's comment, which set off a whole new round of laughter from the girls.

"What finally got him to propose?" Alice's question caught me off guard.

"Wait, you knew?!"

"Jasper can't keep anything from me, I always get it out," she wiggled her eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I told I think that I might… well that I might be pregnant,"

"WHAT?!" came from a multitude of directions. Dinny actually choked on her beer, Tanya patted her back trying to get the poor woman to breathe through the huge smile she wore.

"Wait wait wait wait a minute here. Think, as in you haven't taken a test yet?" Julie sat up next to me, waiting expectantly.

"No I haven't, but I've missed two periods," I covered my ears when more excited squeals erupted in the room.

"Forget movie night girls, we're going shopping!"

* * *

The poor quiet folks of La Push never saw it coming. We piled out of Leah's GMC Yukon, Rose taking her time. I stayed behind to help her even though she was waddling as fast as she could and urging me to follow the rest of the group.

"I'm staying here with you… where it's safe," I looked in front eyes wide as the girls raided Newton's pharmacy for pregnancy tests. Just as we walked in the older woman behind the cash looked at us as Tanya flagged us down, arms loaded and looked at Rose with disdain.

"Your friends over there are making quite a scene, and don't you think it's a little late to take a test?" I wanted to slap the woman across the face, but Rose beat me to it.

"Nah I'm just fat and wanted to see if maybe that asshole working in the food section could have gotten me pregnant when I sat on that gross toilet seat in your bathroom after I caught him jerking off on it,"

I tried to stifle my laugh but the look on the woman's face was priceless and I burst out laughing. The girls brought all the stuff to the cash and I took out my credit card.

"You're paying for all this?" I was about to answer when Leah, who'd heard the whole thing before looked at the woman over my shoulder sneered.

"Yeah it's this new program or some shit. Help the douches or along those lines, helps us get over our sex additions by buying us pregnancy tests. You know, kind of like that program where they give out needles to drug addicts,"

"She loves the cock!" Rose motioned to Leah while waddling out, barely keeping a straight face.

The cashier looked at me again and had trouble keeping my composure; she was as white as a ghost. "You're doing the right thing,"

"Oh god," I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag, following the rest of my crazy crew out the door.

"He's there to help you too dear!" the woman yelled out the door.

* * *

_Back at Leah and Quil's house._

"That woman was an ass-hat. She totally deserved it," Tanya sat back on the couch with her beer while I paced back and forth waiting for the timer to go off.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I got my answer '+'.

"Holy shit-" I sat down on the couch, in shock. It was real, we were really going to have a baby.

"What are the results?" Tanya came to stand behind me and squealed in delight when she saw the results and hugged me close. I broke out of my shock when her arms came around me and I closed mine tight around her afraid to loosen my hold for fear that I might be dreaming.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you two!" Julie came over and hugged us from behind me. Tanya laughed, more so when Leah, Dinny, and Alice joined in. I couldn't help the tears of joy as I laughed at my friends and their antics.

"Move aside ladies, pregnant woman comin' through to give a hug," we all laughed, especially when Rose waddled over to me and pulled as close as she could over her stomach. "Congratulations Bella, you and Jacob deserve this. You'll make great parents,"

"Thanks guys, this means the world to us," then looking at my cell I made a dash for it. "I have to tell Jacob!"

* * *

**JPOV**

We sat at Quil's table with our poker set trying to make our get together look legitimate for when Bella would come at the end of their evening and join me. I told the guys about my proposal and got many congratulations and slaps on the back. Both Emmett and Jasper grinned knowing now that I fully understood what they meant.

"So the guy down from the diner is the closest guy we can get on short notice for the shirts, and he gives a discount when it's five shirts or more,"

"Perfect. You guys all chose who's gonna be on your shirts?" Embry took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"I don't know about you guys but I want Mulan on mine," Embry sat back with his beer with a huge grin on his face. "That chick is hot!"

"How many times did your mom drop you as baby?" Seth's question was followed by Embry punching him in the arm, then an all out wrestling match began on the floor.

"Thanks guys for pitching in. You have no idea how happy Alexa is going to be,"

"Anything for the little sprite bro," Jasper smiled, and wrote down which princess he wanted on his shirt then passed the paper to Edward who then passed it to Seth once he was back on his seat.

I was just about to get up and help them when my cell phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pant pocket and looked at the screen seeing that I'd received a text from Bella. I opened it, and read about their excursion at Newton's grocery. Chuckling I scrolled down and continued readin and dropped my beer on the floor at the last part. _I'm really pregnant! We're having a baby! I love you so much, Bella xox _. I didn't hear the glass bottle shatter or cared that there was beer on the kitchen floor.

"Dude! That's sacrilegious! Jake?" I looked at Emmett and couldn't help the silly grin that was forming on my face.

"Bella's pregnant," that was when all hell broke loose.

"Congratulations man!" after all the hand shakings and congratulations, Emmett ran down to his garage and emerged with two more cases of 24.

"This calls for a celebration!"

Edward tapped the neck of his beer with Embry's pen to get our attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Jake and Bella, may your marriage be a great one full of love and may your children be as honourable and loyal as you and Bella, as well as strong and healthy. Here's to you Jake,"

* * *

Don't forget to review =)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys! I got this one done real fast and it's a nice long chapter as a way to make amends for my long absence.

As always I own nothing. Enjoy =)

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I walked out to the backyard of our house, Disney Princess plates in hand along with pink frilly napkins. I couldn't suppress the small laugh at the thought of our tough boys at a princess party, then again Alexa wouldn't have it any other way.

"What's so funny?" Jacob came out behind me wearing a Princess Jasmine birthday hat trying to look serious but failing miserably. The corners of that gorgeous mouth were twitching, dying to break out into that grin I loved so much.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing almost dropping the plates in the process as well as almost falling over the railing. Jake's strong hand grabbed a hold of my wrists and pulled me back, bringing me in close to that amazing chest. His white teeth shone with that gorgeous smile against his bronze skin.

"Easy there, you wouldn't want to overdo it in your condition now would you" he smiled the smile of a very proud father to be.

"Sure thing Princess, I'll take it easy," I grinned, touching the side of his birthday hat.

"That's Princess Jacob, and yeah you better take it easy or I'll be forced to take precautionary measures," he grinned his arms curving behind my thighs.

"Oh no you don't! Jacob! We've got company coming!"

"So?" before I could say anything he lifted me up against his hard body, my feet dangling off the floor. I fought feebly to have him put me down but it felt so good being against him, his body was so warm and the hard plains of his chest were so enticing.

"Jacob you put me down right now!"

"Yo Princess, where do you want the beer?" I turned at the sound of Emmett's voice coming from the gate.

"By the bar-b-q thanks," I rolled my eyes, you'd think it was a normal thing for a grown man to wear princess hat, until I saw Emmett. My jaw was hanging open in shock at his t-shirt at first, which quickly turned to hysterical laughter at how ridiculous he looked.

Emmett looked down at his shirt and grinned at me, quirking an eyebrow. He was by far one of the biggest most imposing men I knew, bigger than Jake and was presently wearing a bright pink shirt with a very serious looking Cinderella, arms crossed with 'Cinderella's my home girl' at the bottom.

"I think she likes it, we can hear her from out front," Rose waddled up behind him with a bag of groceries which Emmett took right away and set down by the table. The poor thing looked about ready to explode.

"Everyone's here?" Jacob asked Emmett before setting me down and patted my behind before looking me in the eye, his grin ever present. "You okay?"

"You told him it was a Princess party didn't you?" I tried stifled my laughter but I couldn't stop them, not with Emmett going around my backyard, moving along to the music coming from the radio on the patio.

"Yeah, the rest of the guys know too," his grin widened when he gauged my reaction. I knew my friends felt bad that Alexa didn't have any little friends to play with, especially other girls to share the Princess party she'd always wanted. I smiled, tears gathering in my eyes as I hugged him close.

"You guys are the best,"

"Hey hey, Bells, breathe baby," Jacob brushed a hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Bells?" Quil came around the house, Leah ahead of him gifts in her arms.

"Sorry guys, just a little overwhelmed is all. Alexa's never had a big birthday party before, and I've always wanted to throw her something big. But you guys just took it all to another level," Leah moved from in front of Quil and I burst out laughing again when I saw his shirt. I'd almost forgotten how much of an emotional roller coaster ride pregnancy was.

Quil was wearing a similar shirt to Emmett's only it was emerald green with Snow White.

"Where did you guys get those?" I managed to get out.

"We had them made. The guy at Harvey's Custom Designs thought we were nuts," I burst out laughing again at the thought of the poor Mr. Harvey's face as the boys placed their order.

"Do all the others have one too?"

"Does this answer your question?" Tanya came in grinning with Edward and Jasper behind her. I heard Alice in my kitchen but my eyes were stuck to the guys.

Edward's shirt was purple with Aurora while Jasper's was yellow with Bell. I broke out in another round of laughter and hardly noticed Leah and Alice as they herded me to the bench to sit down.

"Jacob, has she officially lost it? I mean I know you're like 'special' but dude?" Leah's voice was teasing but nervous at the same time. Alice came and sat next to me, brushing my bangs from my eyes she held out a large glass of water for me.

"Thanks Alice," I took a long sip. "Nah it's just the hormones," I sat up and rubbed at the tears of mirth that were rolling down my cheeks. "I was like this with Alexa, but not this bad,"

We all turned at the sound of over the top laughter and we all looked at each other. "Dinny,"

"Let's get this party started!" Dinny came running into my backyard with gift bags covered in crowns, stars and wands and squealed in surprise when Embry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her midriff. He effortlessly pulled her up off the ground and against his massive chest covered with a bright red shirt sporting Mulan in the front. Dinny smiled and turned her face towards him to offer him a kiss before attempting to wiggle her way down. The guys chuckled at the pained look on Embry's face.

"Where do I deposit the party animal?" he grinned and kissed Dinny's ear.

"Down by the table is fine," Jacob gestured with his head and pulled his sweater over his head. I thought I'd seen it all, not only was Jacob wearing the same kind of shirt as the other boys, it was turquoise with Jasmine. Jacob in turquoise was mouth watering, contrasting against the deep russet colour of his skin. I looked up at his face and felt my face flame up; I'd been caught staring.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah, a princess," Julie answered from the fence, a huge grin playing at her lips. The boys burst out laughing, Jacob blushed and chuckled.

"Nice,"

"Yeah I know I try," grinning, Julie put her gift on the table and came over to sit with the rest of us girls while the guys got the bar-b-q going and started talking about last night's football game.

I looked at all my friends, excited for my daughter to arrive and see everything they had for her. I was just about to sit down with Jacob, his arms around my shoulders when I heard the sound of dad's cruiser in the driveway with Billy and Alexa singing a song Billy had most likely taught her, something about the wolves and Quileute people. I could just imagine her singing while holding Patrick close.

"Here she comes," I smiled against Jacob shoulder then I let him go stand to be with the boys for when Alexa came in so they could surprise her.

"You big behemoths are going to scare her standing together like that," Dinny laughed. "How about getting down to her height, or as close to it as you can,"

I covered my mouth with my hand trying to stifle my laugh as the guys sat on the benches of the two kid's hard wood picnic tables. The wood creaked and flexed in protest to the sudden immense weight, but it held.

Just as they all settled, Alexa came running in the backyard yelling, "Balloons!" and she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the boys in their t-shirts.

"Princesses!" Her beautiful little face broke out in a big smile as she ran to Jake first then Emmett, then ran into the rest of the guys giving each a hug and kiss.

Embry went to work on the bar-b-q with Jasper and Seth at his sides, each admiring the cooking meat while Alexa ran around the backyard in her new princess dress, tiara and wand she'd received as a gift from Alice. Alice had insisted she open it right away as it was appropriate for her to join in on the guys' fun.

After supper and the presents, Leah brought out the cake she'd made. I was blown away by the tiara shaped cake complete with colourful candy stars, moons and dresses.

"Now you have to make a wish sweetie," Jake knelt next to her and she bit her lip in what I'd assumed was concentration until she shook her head.

"I don't wanna make a wish," she looked up at Jake the corners of her cute little mouth turning upwards in a hesitant smile.

"Why not baby? It's your birthday," I knelt on her other side. She turned to me smiled wide then turned back to Jake and jumped into his arms, hugging him close.

"I already have my wish… daddy," she whispered the last part and I could see Jake was on the verge of tears as he held her even closer to him. He pulled her away so he could look at her and sniffled a little bit. Alexa's smile hesitated and she held Jake's face in her little hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I just really like hearing you call me daddy sweetie. It sounds really good to my ears," Alexa thought about that for a second then smiled.

"I know that feeling! I heard you and mommy talking about a little baby and that sounded good to my ears," Jake and I looked up right away to Billy and Charlie who smiled sheepishly.

"She'd forgotten Patrick so she ran upstairs. She came back with an odd look on her face, sayin' something along the lines of mommy talkin' funny and then something about a baby," my face flamed bright red remembering that night. I quickly hushed down the chuckling and giggling and looked at my daughter again.

"W- Would you be happy to have a little sister or little brother," my voice faltered. Never in my life had I been nervous talking to my daughter, but I could feel the sweat on my palms and I was actually anxious as to what her answer might be.

"Yes momma," she hugged me tight to her and I rested my head on the top of her head and smiled at Jake over her head. "Come and hug too daddy," I let one hand release my daughter long enough to grab his hand and pull him to us. He still had tears in his eyes but his smile was the brightest I'd ever seen it. He came and hugged us both tight to his chest. "Too tight daddy!" Jake chuckled and released us while the rest of the group burst out laughing. Alexa looked at her cake again and then at me and Jake.

"I have a wish!" I heard and few snickers as she screwed her eyes shut tight then opened them wide and excitedly as she blew out her four candles.

"What did you wish for sweetie?"

"I can't tell you momma. If I tell you it won't come true," she smiled and I couldn't help but wonder what she'd wished for.

**

**JPOV**

**2 months later, Fork's General Hospital,**

We all waited in the hospitals horribly uncomfortable waiting room for news about Rosalie's delivery. We'd all gotten the call from Emmett around four this morning. Why do babies always decide on ungodly hours of the morning that they're ready? Please let ours come at lunch time.

I reclined in the chair and held Alexa as she slept sprawled across my chest. I smiled snuggled closer to me and tucked her head in the crook of my neck. I looked over at Bella in the seat beside me. At six and half months pregnant she was looking more and more beautiful every day. She kept arguing with me that she looked like an apple with legs but I kept insisted on reminding of just how sexy she was. But now, as per the doctor's orders, the hanky panky was over so I had to find other ways of reminding her. I smiled at the possibilities.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" I turned back to my beautiful fiancé and grinned at her sleepy face.

"That you're really cute when you're tired," she blushed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "And I'm thinking up new ways to show you how sexy you are since, well you know," I swear her blush deepened to a darker shade of red as her eyes widened. I swear I heard Jasper chuckle across the room. Sure enough his eye that faced Bella was closed, but his other was looking straight at me, a sly smile on his face.

"Jacob Black! People are going to hear you," she looked around still not realizing that Jasper was grinning like a hyena, having heard everything. His grin got wider if possible when he glanced at me and chuckled at my frown. Alice was now three months pregnant and he was still allowed to have fun.

"Lucky bastard," I swore silently but couldn't help smiling, I was happy for the two of them.

"Did you say something?" Bella leaned over her chair and smoothed Alexa's hair out of her eyes before looking at me, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Nah, just talking to myself," Bella smiled and kissed me, her sweet lips tasted like the strawberry kiwi juice she'd just had.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway with a hundred watt smile on his face.

"You guys ready to come meet my son?" we could tell he was close to tears but they were happy tears. Bella got up slowly; I helped her up with one hand while still holding Alexa with my other arm. Congratulations were past around, I clapped my hand on his back and smiled at him, not knowing really what he was going through but I knew I'd get the idea soon.

"Alexa baby, wake up," I brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled when she looked at me with the same dark chocolate brown eyes as her mom. "Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose's baby is here,"

Alexa rubbed the sleep from her eyes. I chuckled as she tried to smile and yawn at the same time. "Really? The baby's here,"

"Yeah, want to go see him?" she nodded quickly while wrapping her arms around my neck and then laid her head on my shoulder. I turned back to Bella and held her hand as we made our way into Rose's room where she lay; her mass of golden curls stuck on her pillow and on her heart shaped face. Granted she looked exhausted, but she couldn't look happier as she held her newborn son in her arms.

"Hi guys," her voice was scratchy and you could tell she was fighting off sleep but she looked like they'd just been given the best present in the world, and they had.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce Levi Charles MacCarthy," Emmett stood next to Rose, a tear of joy sliding down his cheek. They'd wanted this so bad and they'd finally gotten what they'd wanted and deserved.

Leah sat next to Rose on the bed and smiled down at him then kissed the top of Rose's head.

"He's beautiful," she took him when Rose offered to pass him over and smiled down into his little face. She looked at Quil and smiled. I knew that smile and if I wasn't mistaken this big family of our was just about to get bigger real soon.

"You guys know he's going to be spoiled within an inch of his life right?" Alice grinned and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for a rebutle.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Emmett chuckled at Rose's tired response and tucked the blankets around her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Would you like to see him Alexa?" Leah slowly got up off the bed, being careful not to wake up Rose, and came up next to Alexa who nodded eagerly to see the newborn.

"He's so small," her eyebrows shot up in surprise then she reached out a hand but pulled it away fast, looking around for permission first.

"It's okay sweetie," Bella's voice was so soft and loving as she brushed our daughter's bangs out of her eyes. Alexa smiled her sweet little smile as she reached out and gently touched the hand of her new cousin and giggled when his little hand closed around her index finger.

"Hi Levi, I'm Alexa,"

* * *

Don't forget to review


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone!! I'm finally back from all the madness and got SO much done writing wise. This chapter is super long complete with mushy stuff, good times and lemons! =)

I've got a chapter for my other story and a new JacobxBella idea on the way. I just want to make sure to finish this one first.

As always thank you all so so so much for all your reviews, they are the greatest motivation a girl could ask for. I love you all and thank you again. As always, I own nothing =(

**

* * *

Two weeks later, **

**EmPOV**

I smiled down at my son as he yawned, his little hands balling into fists as he stretched while I held him in one arm. He was so tiny, but Rose had appeased my fears that I'd hurt him and insisted that I hold him as much as I could to get over my anxiety. It worked, now I couldn't put him down.

"Uncle Emmy!" I grinned and waved to Alexa as she ran out of Bella's car. "Is he sleepin' again?!" her little frown was so cute.

"Yeah he's sleeping again," I chuckled at her pout and pulled her in close to my side in a one armed hug when she ran over to me. I smiled down at the pretty little girl who looked so much like our Bells then looked up and couldn't help the grin when said woman pulled herself out of the car before Jake had a chance to go help her. He was already frowning at the effort she was putting into getting out of the car. Poor sucker, I knew that feeling but he still had another two and half months at least until their baby came.

"Why is Levi always sleepin'? I wanted to play with him," I squatted down to her height and ruffled her hair, grinning when she giggled. She looked down at my legs and then up at me. I realized she wanted to sit down on my leg and look at Levi. I opened my arm that wasn't holding my son and pulled her close to me, letting her sit on my thigh.

_My son_, I never thought I'd ever get to hear those words, not before Bella introduced Rose and I to her doctor. I could feel my eyes water at the sheer wonderment of something I was sure my wife and I wouldn't have been able to share.

"What's wrong uncle Emmy?" I looked from my beautiful son to my best friends' beautiful daughter.

"I'm just happy is all sweety," I smiled and pulled her in close, chuckling when she wound her little arms around my neck and hugged me tight while mindful of the little bundle in my arms.

"You know, auntie Rose is upstairs and I heard her say something about a little stuffed horse she found at the hospital that looked like Freddy," her face instantly broke out into a huge grin and she looked from me to the stairs, biting her lip like her mom would do when she was undecided.

"it's okay sweety, Levi won't mind,"

"Oh thank you uncle Emmy!" she kissed my cheek and took off running through the kitchen and up the stairs where I could already hear Rose laughing at the sound her little feet were making on the floor. I couldn't wait to hear that same sound coming from my son.

"You spoiling our girl again?" I turned back around at the sound of Jake's amused voice and grinned at him, taking in the sight a brightly glowing and uncomfortable Bella who was currently leaning back against Jake for support.

"Hey I've got to keep my status as the world's coolest uncle," I smiled at Bella's laughed but frowned when she clutched her stomach and grimaced.

"You, missy, need to sit down and relax," with my free arm I ushered Bella and Jacob inside and closed the door. I smiled down at a still very deeply sleeping Levi. "That's my boy," I grinned when his little fist shot out, his tiny fingers reaching out for something. I gave him my finger and chuckled as he closed his little hand around it, pulling it close to his little body. His little hand looked even smaller wrapped around my finger.

"It's amazing isn't it," I looked up at Bella's smiling face and grinned back.

"I had no idea I could fall this hard all over again. I thought only rose was able to do that to me,"

"Wait until he calls you daddy for the first time. I was so blown away the first time Alexa called me momma, I cried," she smiled up at Jake who rubbed her stomach and looked longingly at his fiancé.

"You want to hold him?" I looked at Bella who gestured over to Jake with a quick nod of her head. Jake caught the movement and looked from her to me and then to Levi.

"Wh – Oh I don't know – I'm afraid I'll -," he swallowed nervously and looked again at Levi and then at me.

"It's okay Jake," Rose's voice came from the stairway where she was holding Alexa's hand, helping her down the steps with her new stuffed toy held tightly to her little chest. "If it makes you feel better, Emmett was scared too. Look now, he won't put him down," she smiled encouragingly at him, more so when I walked over to him and offered my son over to him to hold.

"Just make sure to keep his head supported," Jake looked at the way I was holding Levi and imitated the way I had my arm wrapped around his little body and let me put him in his arms. My arm instantly felt cold and like something was missing, but I knew this was something that Jake needed to get over since Bella was getting closer to her due date. I wished I had someone to prepare me for this like I was doing for Jake, but I knew Bella would guide every step of the way.

"He's so warm," Jake held him nice and snug and I could see almost the same look Rose said I had when I first held him.

"Can I see him too daddy?" Alexa ran over to Jake when he looked at her and smiled, urging her over. She knelt on the couch between her mother and father. I couldn't help but smiled at Jake's fortune to be started out his family with such a great little girl.

"You want a beer?" I looked back over my shoulder as I headed over to the kitchen.

"Sure, just let me give him to Rose," he stood and was about to head over to Rose.

"Why? You gonna get drunk off one beer?"

"No,"

"Then you're fine," I smirked and handed him a beer. "He won't mind," I said gesturing to my still soundly sleeping son. "Besides it wouldn't surprise me if he ends up drinking us under the table when he's older,"

Jake chuckled, I could see him relaxing as he held Levi in a one arm hold like I was.

"Thanks man, for everything," he took a quick sip of his beer and looked back at Bella and Alexa.

"Don't mention it," I took a sip of my own and set it down on the counter. "Is the adoption final?" he grinned and nodded. "Congratulations! You're a lucky man,"

"Don't I know it. I'm just thanking my lucky stars Alexa loves me as much as I love her,"

"They're really lucky to you too. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there when James came after her at the house,"

"I try not to think about it. Just the thought of it makes me sick,"

"Well at least it's over and the two of you have each other,"

"What are you boys talking about?" Bella came up beside Jake and pulled him down for a kiss, mindful of the precious parcel in his other arm.

"About how great of a family Jake's found himself," I pulled her close to me for a hug, chuckling when she squealed in surprise.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I smiled in contentment revelling in the warmth of Emmett's hug. The heat of his body was soothing against my sore muscles, just like Jake's, but it was the warmth radiating from him as a person that was so comforting I couldn't help but snuggle closer.

"I swear that man is a hugging whore," I laughed at Rose's comment as she walked up behind Jake and sneaked a peek at her son who started to fuss.

"I swear he knows when you're close by," Emmett whispered against my hair while looking up at his wife who happily took a now fully awake and crying Levi from Jake.

"And always when it's time to feed. I wonder where he gets his appetite?!" she looked pointedly at Emmett who chuckled, his massive chest bouncing with his hearty laugh.

"That's my boy!"

"Where's Alexa?"

"I turned on the television for her and tuned it to _Little Einsteins_ but she fell asleep the moment she settled down on the couch to watch," Rose gestured with her head to the little bundled up figure sleeping on the couch, the television still on.

"The poor girl needs it. She's been so excited lately what with the baby and the adoption. Just getting her to go to bed is a chore and a half," I rolled my eyes remembering Jake, with a Nala the lion nightgown in hand, running down the hallway after Alexa as she ran around the house naked squealing and laughing like a mad woman.

"But I can't blame her, we're all pretty excited," I smiled up at Jacob and felt my heart flutter when he gave me _my _smile.

"So when are you due?" Emmett pulled up a stool and helped me climb up onto the stool. Jake moved up behind me and started massaging my shoulders. I sighed as I melted into his touch, his hands working their magic over my sore tense muscles. I smiled as I thought of what else he could do with his hands.

"I know that smile," my eyes shot open at Alice's voice from the front door. She looked so cute in her designer pregnancy clothing, some of which I was wearing since she'd insisted we go shopping together a few weeks ago.

"Alice! I didn't even hear you come in,"

"I bet you didn't, not with what you were thinking about you dirty woman," she grinned wickedly and sat down next to me. "Don't worry I bet you mine are dirtier," she laughed when I blushed bright red.

"Later baby," Jacob's hot breath fanned against the sensitive skin of my neck and his hands tightened their grip on my shoulders. I gasped and blushed anew, scoundrel! I smiled at the thought of what was to come.

"Oh! then again maybe not!" Rose called over from her spot on the couch. Alice burst out laughing, but quieted down when she saw Alexa sleeping on the couch in the next room.

"Don't worry about her, it would take a rocket ship flying through here to wake her up,"

"Isn't the expression usually an earthquake?" she gratefully took the glass of orange juice Emmett offered, and frowned at him when he chuckled. Something about having a year's supply of orange juice in their freezer in the basement.

"She slept through an earthquake once," I laughed at their expression. "She didn't even stir. She was actually really upset that she'd missed it,"

Jasper came up behind Alice and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her close then rested his hands on her stomach. I looked from Alice's stomach, to my bulging one, to Rose and Emmett's new bundle of joy.

"I can't believe how everything has changed since I came back,"

"And all because of you," Rose smiled at my puzzled expression. "Emmett and I wouldn't be where we are now if it wasn't for the doctor you introduced us to,"

"And I don't think I would be brave enough to be the first to start a family," Alice said next to me, her eyes looked worried about what was coming but when she looked at me and Rose she seemed stronger. She knew she could rely on us for whatever it was she needed, I loved her like a sister.

"You guys give me way too much credit, but you guys know I'd do anything for all of you after all the joy you've brought me and Alexa," I felt my eyes water up and was about to hug Alice when a loud snore sounded from across the room.

I looked around Alice to see Alexa flop onto her back, her thumb in her mouth, her stuffed horse tucked tightly under her arm.

The guys chuckled at the sudden break in tension from a very emotional moment with two very pregnant women, and went to the fridge for more beer.

"But seriously though, thanks," Alice giggled and sipped at her orange juice. Another snore followed by a loud snort sounded and Alice nearly snarfed her drink.

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

"Oh my god Jacob!" I gently rocked Bella's hips over my erection, watching her beautiful body riding me, grinding against me. This far along we weren't completely comfortable with intercourse but we found ways around it.

"Oooh shit," I threw my head back, arching my hips, the feel of her heat and wetness, combined with her gyrations on my cock was unbelievable. I closed my eyes concentrating on controlling myself until Bella was ready to cum with me.

"Cum for me baby," I rubbed in soothing circles over and around her breasts knowing it would feel good since they were so sore from the pregnancy. Bella moaned arching her back into my touch. Her beautiful face nearly disappearing behind her rounded stomach.

"Oh Jake, I'm so close," she spread her legs farther apart and ground herself harder against me. Groaning in intense pleasure, I held her hips even tighter, helping her movements when I felt her legs begin to shake with either fatigue or pleasure, I wasn't sure. But my Bells wanted release, so I was going to give it her.

With my grip still tight on her hips I stroked the pad of my thumb over her clit, smiling when her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a surprised 'O'.

"That's it baby," I stroked it over and over until her entire body was quivering for release. I grinned at how she let herself fall apart at my touch and moaned out loud when she ground herself against me, this time completely soaking me bringing me precariously close to the edge.

Seeing that she was as close to falling apart as I was I stroked her clit again then pressed down on it, stroking it hard.

"Oh shit Jacob!" she arched her back and squeezed my cock tight between her body and mine; creating such a delicious friction I couldn't contain my scream of pleasure as I came with my Bells.

I sat up before her body could collapse on mine, making sure to catch her love soaked body against mine, holding her tight to my heat with one arm while I propped pillows behind me so I could comfortably stay propped up with her sleeping straddled on me for the night.

"I love you so much Jake," I smiled at her tiredly murmured words against my chest and stroked her head, brushing sweating strands of hair out of her face.

"I love you too baby," I brushed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled the blankets over us.

**

* * *

**

**2 months later, 1:42am**

I woke up to someone jerking me awake,

"Huh, wha-,"

"Jake!" Bella's panicked voice woke me up instantly.

"Bells?! What is it? Is it time?" I quickly pulled the covers away from her and gasped at the soaking wet sheets. "Holy shit," I had prepared for this for months but the reality of it was finally hitting me.

"Don't go all squeamish on me now Jacob Black," I looked up at my wife-to-be's beautiful smiling face as she drew me out of my shocked stupor through what must surely be horrible pain.

"Don't worry Bells," I remembered the routine I'd worked out with her, Emmett and Rose. I grabbed the overnight bag out from behind the bedroom door, slung it over my shoulder and quickly called the hospital, telling them to alert our obstetrician and prep up a room for her.

"Oh fucking hell!" I turned back to Bella who was lying on her back clutching her stomach painfully.

"How close are your contractions baby?"

"Fucking close!" I knew not to take anything she said now seriously but I couldn't help but grin. Even now, biting my head off she was gorgeous. "What the hell are you smiling at?! Get me to a fucking hospital!"

"Yes ma'am," I picked her up in my arms and carried her down to my pick up. My dad must have heard me, he came wheeling out of his room.

"Her water's broken dad, we're off," I couldn't hide how nervous I was but also how excited I was. Dad just grinned and wheeled behind us.

"I'll lock the door son," he patted Bella's hand and smiled reassuringly. "You'll do great girl. I can't wait to see my grandchild,"

Bella smiled weakly, a mask of pain coming and going over her face.

"Thanks Billy. I really love you but please, hospital, now, holy fuck," he chuckled and ushered me out.

I carefully put her in my pick-up and closed the door. I climbed into the driver's seat, making sure to keep the bag between her and me so I wouldn't forget it.

"Hang in there baby," I turned and saw her eyes close. She was so tired from all the sleepless nights, tossing and turning never finding comfort. "That's it baby, get some rest," the soft sound of her breathing evening out told me she was asleep.

I knew this moment of peace would last all of about two to three minutes until the next contraction so I grabbed my cell.

"This better be good," Quil's voice was groggy. I chuckled and whispered.

"It's time. Call everyone, let them know," I heard him swear at my words and then Leah telling him to shut up. When he told her it was me she was swearing a bluestreak.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way to the hospital,"

"Ok, I'll call the gang. See you guys there," there was a pause. "Oh and Jake,"

"Yeah,"

"Congratulations man,"

* * *

There's a poll on my profile for those of you who like to vote as to what you think Jake and Bella should have as their first child.

Don't forget to review =) They're all very appreciated! Reviews = big hugs! xox


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! I really wanted to make sure I didn't keep everyone waiting as long as I have in the past so I made sure to get this chapter done for all of you. Hope you like it =)

Thank you again to all of you who voted on my poll, and for those of you who have been leaving reviews. I appreciate the feedback, like I said before; it's the best motivation a girl could ask for. As always, I own nothing... *sigh*

* * *

**4 hours into the delivery**

**BPOV**

"Breath Bella, breath, you can do it baby," Jacob stood next to me breathing just like the trainers in the lamaze coaxing me to do the same. I did as he asked and tried the breathing methods hoping they would alleviate some of the pain.

I was surprised when some of the pain actually ebbed, not by much, but enough to let me close my eyes for a minute without screaming in agony.

"You're doing great Bells," I felt a damp cloth on my forehead and smiled weakly as Jacob tended to me.

"I must look like shit," I managed to croak out. My throat was so sore from screaming I sounded like a smoker.

"You've never looked more beautiful," he rested his elbows on the bed next to me so he could bring his face to mine. "I love you and what you're doing right now is amazing. You're amazing,"

"I love you too Jake, more than I can ever describe, but right now, I just want this baby out!" I leaned forward doing the breathing exercises getting ready when I felt another contraction kick in.

"Oh fuck! This one's worse than the others," I tried to stifle my screaming by shutting my teeth tight but felt blood in my mouth when I'd accidently bit my lip instead. The taste of the blood had my stomach turning instantly, that is until another wave of pain had me twisted in agony. "Holy shit!"

"Don't bite your lip baby, you'll only hurt yourself,"

"I've already established that by the fucking blood on my face!" what part of wanting this baby out wasn't he getting.

"Ah Miss. Swan, so how are we doing?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked in, his smile friendly and warm. We'd taken Edward's recommendations and allowed his father to our obstetrician especially since he lived in the area and was readily available every time we'd called.

"Feeling like I'm pushing something the size of watermelon out of something the size of a lemon," I breathed a sigh of relief when the contraction ended. I knew I had about two to three minutes until the next one hit.

"Well my dear, that's because you are," he smiled sweetly at me. I wanted to tear his eyes out with a fishing hook. What the hell did he have to be all smiley about?

"Please tell me there's drugs. I want the drugs," my eyes widened as the contraction came sooner than I expected.

"If you like we have epidural ready to administer. It will make you much more comfortable,"

"You had drugs and you only chose to mention it now?"

* * *

**1 hour later**

**JPOV**

I'd watched Bella suffer through each and every contraction, and each one was like a stab to the heart. I hated seeing her in pain. At least now with the epidural she seemed a lot more comfortable.

"Bells, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable," she turned her head to me, looking a little groggy, but much better than she was before. I wiped the sweat off her brow and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Jake, my back, it's so sore," her voice was scratchy and her eyes were fluttering close she was so tired. If only I could just get behind her and rub-

"Wait I've got an idea. I'll be right back honey," I ran out the door and passed the waiting room where everyone was.

"Jake?" I didn't stop when I heard Embry call me. I kept on going until I arrived at the nurses' station.

"I need to talk to the nurse in charge of Isabella Swan's delivery,"

"Yo Jake, what's going on man?" I heard Seth's call as he, Embry and Quil caught up to me. "Is Bells okay?"

"Yeah but she's exhausted," I tried to see behind the glass as the nurses' asked around.

"What's going on? Rose and Tanya are with the kids. The rest of the girls went to check on Bella," Emmett walked behind us, his brow marred with worry. "Isn't the epidural working?"

"Yeah, but she's getting weaker by the minute," I whispered the words afraid that the delivery would be delayed because of her condition. "I've got an idea,"

"How can I help you Mr. Black," a little red head no taller than Alice and skinnier than Dinny appeared behind the counter. Clarissa, her name tag read.

"Bella is getting weaker by the second. Maybe could you come check to see if she's fully dilated by now,"

"Certainly, she must be close by now," I could see she was trying so hard now to blush at the site of all of us by the counter, I kept forgetting how much space we all took up.

"I have an idea that I think may help her," I stopped in front of her and noticed her eyes practically bug out of her head when the guys came closer to hear. I turned to the guys and raised my eyebrows, pleading.

"Guys, you're scaring the lady," I chuckled when they blushed and moved aside for Clarissa and me to pass as we made our way back to Bella's room.

"Sorry about them, we're all pretty close, especially when it comes to our girls," I smiled apologetically but breathed a sigh of relief when I was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"It's quite alright Mr. Black, I understand," she stopped outside the door and turned to me, "what was your idea?"

"Alright, easy does it," the nurses held Bella sitting upright after having brought her down the bed a foot or two. I took off my shoes and slowly climbed in behind Bella when the nurses had nodded letting me know there was enough room.

"It's okay I've got her," I put my hands on shoulders and slowly lowered her back down onto my chest and sighed, finally relaxing once I felt her body heat rest against mine.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing exactly?" Bella's groggy voice sounded weaker than it did before. I smiled and brushed more sweat off of her forehead with a cloth the nurse had left for me on the night stand.

"You always said you felt safe and strong when I held you," I kissed her temple then gently pulled her legs up by the knees one by one allowing the nurse to check on my girl's progress.

"Okay, we're back in business people!" Clarissa smiled and called back Dr. Cullen into our room.

"You hear that baby, it's time,"

"What do you mean it's time?" her forehead wrinkled into the cutest frown. "What the fuck have I been doing these past hours?" I chuckled, she really was cute.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" I whispered in her ear. I knew she'd most likely get angry from what Emmett had told me about Rose's delivery and how seething mad she was. I had to help Bells get her second wind, and she always had the most energy when she was pissed off.

"Oh no you don't you nympho! You are not coming near me again with that thing in your pants!" I kept a firm hold on her shoulders, keeping her facing away from me so she wouldn't hurt herself twisting to yell at me face to face. It only pissed her off more. I couldn't hide my proud grin when the woman I loved growled at me and practically tore me a new one.

"What the fuck are you smiling at Jacob Black?" I kept my lips tight, trying my best not to smile, especially when I heard a few chuckles from outside the door. Bella was yelling so loud I'm sure the rest of the hospital heard.

"I hear we're ready to deliver a baby!" Dr. Cullen came in beaming, his smile widened into a grin when she saw how angry and flushed she was, and guessed the source of her anger with me behind her holding her upright and helping her.

"I see you've acquired some help," he checked her pulse and blood pressure while looking at the monitors to our left. "A little high, but considering the previous predicament we were in this might just be what we need to deliver your baby," he winked at me and gave me a quick thumbs up. I looked at Bella and was surprised to find her glaring daggers at me.

Suddenly her eyes squeezed shut, perspiration beading on her forehead as another contraction hit. She tried to stifle her scream but I knew it would help if she let it out. I rubbed soothing circles along her back and massaged her tense shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"What happened to the epidural?" I wiped the sweat off Bella's brow and looked at Dr. Cullen.

"It must be starting to wear off. We need to get this baby out, now," "Okay Bella, I need you to push,"

I heard small whimpers and I knew my Bells was in trouble. I leaned down and gently kissed her ear and whispered, "you can do it baby, I know you can." I didn't care that she was probably still angry but I knew she needed a little encouragement.

I smiled when I felt her little hand slide into mine that was still on her shoulder and hold it tight. "I love you baby," her words were short and choppy as she said them through her breathing exercises then pushed with all her might.

I helped keeping her propped and bit my lip when her nails dug into my thigh when the pain became unbearable. I held her tight against me, conveying my strength to her to help bring our baby into the world.

After what seemed like hours of screaming, hand crushing and constant coaching from Dr. Cullen the most beautiful sound broke through the room as Bella pushed out our baby with a final hard push. Dr. Cullen quickly cut the umbilical cord and gave our baby over to the nurse to clean and swaddle.

"Congratulations," Clarissa came over holding a tightly wrapped little blue bundle with a smiling Dr. Cullen behind her. "You have an absolutely beautiful baby boy." From what I could see under the little tuque they'd put on his head, he already had a head full of jet black hair like mine and his skin was light russet colour.

"Can we see him?" Bella's voice was scratchy, her hair was sweaty mess, her eyes drooping, and her body shaking with exhaustion. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"You're amazing baby, I love you so damn much," I whispered in her ear, crying with exhaustion and an overload of so many different emotions. I was just as eager as Bella to see our baby as the nurse gently up him in her arms. She held him close to her breast, smiling through her tears.

"Look Jacob," she smiled broadly and turned to look back at me, "isn't he gorgeous,"

"He sure is," I let my arms come around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder feeling my tears of joy course down my cheeks and gently hugged her closer while being mindful of her stomach. "He looks like his mom,"

"Actually he looks a lot like you baby," she grinned and kissed my cheek. "He hasn't even been born ten minutes and already his skin's darker than mine," I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Have you both decided on a name?" Dr. Cullen's question brought us back to the present and I looked at Bella with a smile.

"Yes we have," she grinned back at me and nodded. "We've decided if it was a boy, we'd call him Ethan,"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Half hour later**_

After the nurse had held the baby while I slowly and carefully disentangled myself from behind Bella, the nurse had allowed Alexa to come in. She came straight into my arms and hugged me as tight as her tired little arms allowed.

"Is he here daddy?" I smiled and held her hand in mine. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it softly.

"Yeah, you're brother's here," her face lit up, all signs of fatigue gone. That's when it hit me. "How did you know you had a brother?" I know the nurse didn't tell her, so how-

"That's what I wished for when I blew out my birthday candle," her smile was so wide as she took my hand and took off for the bed with me in tow, completely at a loss for words.

"Can I see him mommy?" I picked her up and let her knee on the bed, my arm around her waist in case she'd lose her balance. "Hi there!" she waved at him, a big toothy smile playing on her lips.

"So you wished for him did you?" Bella smiled at Alexa and brushed the little girl's tousled hair out of her eyes with her free hand and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby and I'm so proud of you for coming tonight and for being happy to be a big sister,"

That was one thing we weren't sure how Alexa would handle. We knew she was excited with the idea of a baby but we were afraid of jealousy issues, or that maybe she'd feel less loved than the baby. But all along the way she'd been nothing but excited and more so now that her brother was finally here.

"I can't wait until we can take him home momma!" she leaned in close and gently kissed his forehead. "You think he can hear me?"

"I'm sure he can sweetheart," I hugged her close from behind and tickled her sides smiling when she giggled.

"Daddy!" she laughed and slapped my hand that was tickling her. She brought her hand to Ethan's minuscule one and stroked his skin softly. "I'm happy you finally came,"

* * *

**EmPOV**

We all hooted and hollered happily when the cries of baby broke the silence. The nurse came to ask us to tone it down a little, but the smile on her face showed that she was happy for Bella and Jacob.

Once we quieted down she asked for Alexa,

"How are you feeling sweety?" she knelt down to Alexa's height smiling when the little girl curled on Leah's lap stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good thanks," I couldn't help but chuckle, for a little sprite she sure acted older than her age.

"There's someone in that room who really wants to meet you," Alexa's eyes widened in excitement and a big smile spread over her pretty little face.

"Really? He's here?" we all frowned, a little taken aback that she'd already decided what the gender of the baby was. The nurse's eyes widened a little but she didn't say anything. That only meant one thing, it was a boy.

After almost 10 minutes we were all getting a little antsy; we wanted to make sure Bella and the baby had made it through okay.

Jacob came out of the room, you could tell he'd been crying but none of us were going to say anything, he and Bella had been through a lot today. Hell I knew how emotional it was; just remembering when Levi's cries finally sounded after hours of watching my poor Rose in pain was like I'd died and gone to heaven.

Seth, Quil and Embry stood, grinning like idiots and slapping the new daddy on the back. Jacob smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged them, thanking us all for coming.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world big guy," Leah hugged him close and rubbed the tears off his face and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations daddy," her words seemed to hit home and another tear came down his cheek.

"Sorry guys," he laughed an exhausted nervous laugh and pulled Leah in against him. She laughed and hugged him back. Quil laughed and joined in the group hug. Soon enough we were all in and hugging our friend in his time of need.

"Hey! Where's my lovin'?" a tired, scratchy, winded voice sounded from the room right next to us. Jake walked in first, I followed right behind. I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, I just wanted to tell you myself, I'm real proud of you two. You're already great parents," he smiled, "no really you are, look at Alexa, she's a great kid with a big heart. Your son will be a fine man someday," I pulled him in for a hug and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks man," he whispered and smiled, making his way back to Bella.

"How's the beauty queen!" I smiled when she laughed, her eyes never opening more than a small slit. The poor girl was pooped.

"The beauty queen will live to tell another tale," she smiled, her eyes opening a little more when the little guy fidgeted in his blankets.

"Isn't he cute! I told you I'd get a little brother," Alexa excited little voice made us smile, we were so happy she was so open to an addition to their family.

"He sure is sweety," Tanya sat on the bed next to Bella and stroked the baby's cheek lovingly then looked up and smiled at Edward. _Oh looks like more's to come_. I smiled knowingly at Edward who already seemed excited by the glace his wife had given him.

"So we take it you like your little brother," Seth walked up behind Alexa and hugged the giggling child.

"You're silly Uncle Seth! Of course I like Ethan, he's my little brother" she turned in his grasp and grabbed his cheeks, looking at him seriously, her little pale hands creating such a contrast against his dark unshaven cheeks. "You have a scratchy face like daddy does sometimes," she laughed even harder when he rubbed his cheeks against her hands.

"Ethan, strong name, fits this handsome fellow to a tee," Alice smiled while she brushed Bella's sweaty bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You two made a beautiful baby boy,"

"Thanks," Bella smiled, her eyes never leaving her new bundle of joy. He began squirming and a small cry escaped his little lips. "Sorry guys, but momma's gotta go to work. Looks like someone's hungry,"

"That's our cue!" Rose smiled. We all gave our congratulatory hugs and kisses and made our way back to the waiting room. Some of the guys headed home since they had to get up in the morning for work. Jasper, Alice, Rose and I stayed behind to help them with whatever they needed.

I looked around, at Rose and Alice in the sitting room with us, Rose nursing Levi under a baby blanket, Alice already showing her pregnancy, and the retreating backs of our long time friends who were underway to starting families of their own.

"I have a feeling things are just starting to get interesting," I whispered thinking of the shenanigans our little ones were going to get into. We were little hell raisers, we'd never deny that. You know what they say, what goes around, comes around. _Oh lord…_

_

* * *

_Thanks again for all who have been reviewing my chapters. It's always appreciated =) *hugs*_  
_


End file.
